Communications: Case 1: Housewife Raido
by Geodex2
Summary: Journey into the lives of Henry and Nancy Elsner and what led up to the Murder-Suicide of 1950. Songs: Rotary Dial, Black and White, and Housewife Radio Songs and Story by GHOST Written by Ghostdex2
1. Chapter 1: Rotary Dial

" _RRRRIIINNGG!" RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!"_ The telephone rang. Frances Elsner was waiting for someone to answer. The only thing the phone did was ring.

 _Where the hell are you?_ She thought to herself as she hung up. Frances slowly sat down in her chair. The room was totally dark except for a little light that was shining on

the telephone. Frances picking up the phone again. She twisted the rotary dial on the phone and placed one end on her ear. The phone rang.

"Hello this is the operator," a voice replied. "How can I help you?"

"This is Frances Elsner. I'm trying to reach my husband. He works at the county fair. Can you please patch him through," Frances replied.

"One moment please," the operator replied.

The phone rang again. Frances waited for five whole minutes for someone to pick up. When she received no answer, she slammed the phone shut and placed it on the table.

She placed her hand over her mouth in a fist position. She was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Where the fuck are you?" she asked as she approached the window. She looked outside at the fair that was currently going on. The Ferris wheel was going at a slow speed.

Its lights were shinning bright in a midnight sky. Frances looked down and saw people from all around going to the fair. She saw boyfriends kissing girlfriends, people

laughing and drinking, and children running around winning every prize imaginable.

"Why on earth are the children up so late? Don't they know that people are trying to sleep?" Frances stated as she walked over towards the phone.

She picked it up and dialed the number again.

"Hello this is the operator," a voice replied. "How can I help you?"

"Frances Elsner looking for husband! Can you patch through?" she asked.

"Mam, you have called me forty-three times, and every time there has been no answer. Maybe your husband is not there," the operator replied.

"Oh he's there! Probably up to no good with those circus performers. Patch me through!" Frances ordered.

"Please wait one moment," the operator replied.

The phone rang again and like before there was no answer.

Frances hung up again and walked towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. She walked back over towards the chair. She sat down and

picked up a glass that was sitting on the table. She poured the drink into the glass and started drinking. She turned and looked out the window. She was thinking she should

go down there and talk to her husband. She was planning to beat the daylights out of him for not answering her phone calls. It was midnight and she hadn't heard from him

all day. She was wondering what kind of crazy things he was getting himself into. The more she thought, the more she drank. Right up until the bottle was completely empty.

She reached over and grabbed the phone again. She dialed it hoping this time he would answer.

"Hello this is the operator," a voice replied. "How can I help you?"

"Husband," Frances replied in a drunken slur.

"Miss, are you okay? You don't sound well," the operator replied.

"Just patch me through," Frances replied.

"Please hold on a moment," the operator replied.

Again the phone rang and again there was no answer. Frances tried again and again all throughout the night hoping that her husband would get of his drunken ass to pick up

the phone. At 3 AM, Frances heard a sound. Not of a phone but of a baby crying.

"You have got to be kidding me," Frances replied as she got out of her chair. She walked over towards the back room. Inside, there was a child lying in a crib crying his eyes out.

"What do you want?" Frances asked.

The baby just kept crying.

"You don't smell you shouldn't be hungry, what do you want?" Frances asked. "What you just want attention? Look! I do not have any time for this kind of stunt! Stop crying!"

The baby did not listen. All he did was cry more.

"Hey, I never wanted this! You were never supposed to be born! It was all your father's fault! He did this to torture me! I hate him! I hate you!" Frances shouted. "SHUT UP!"

The baby looked up at Frances. His eyes were watery and his was drooling. He was about to open his mouth again and start crying. This is when Frances spoke up.

"It was because of you I lost everything I love. My family won't talk to me anymore, my so called husband doesn't even notice me anymore, and I have no friends, and no

one to talk too. You caused all this misery for me. You! A small innocent baby causing so much trouble for me! You destroyed my life! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Frances

shouted.

The baby started crying again.

"Go ahead! Cry all you want! I am not going to hold you and comfort you! Let your father do that!" Frances shouted as she closed the door.

The baby was yelling at the top of his lungs as Frances pulled out another bottle of wine. She walked over towards the chair and sat down. She pulled the cork and drank it

straight from the bottle while ignoring the cries of her little one. Frances placed the bottle on the table and pulled out a basket. It was full of yarn and other sewing materials.

She began croqueting. It was the only thing that could keep her stable. Everything in her world was coming apart. Frances had to remain calm or she would lose her mind.

Frances stayed up until 5 in the morning. This is when the baby stopped crying.

By this time, Frances was on the phone with the operator. She was calling for the one hundredth time. This time it was different. This time someone picked up. It was Ben.

The Ring leader in the circus.

"Where is my husband?" she asked.

"He was here all night! It was an very busy night…" Ben replied.

"Where is he?" Frances asked.

"I sent him home," Ben replied.

"Is he drunk?" Frances asked.

"He had a few beers…" Ben replied.

With that Frances hung up. She placed the phone back onto the table and waited for her husband to come home.

 _I was up all night dealing with a crying brat while he is out partying with his friends! How can he do this to me? This is not why I married him! He goes out and has fun while_

 _I sit here at home raising his child. Oh! Things are going to change around here! Things are going to change!_ Frances thought to herself.

It was another hour before Frances's husband came home. It was 6 AM when the nob for the front door turned and was opened by the husband.

"Honey! I'm home!" he shouted as he stumbled in.

"Where were you?" Frances asked.

"Working at the fair. It was a very busy night," the husband replied.

"Why didn't you call me?" Frances asked.

"Told you! It was a very busy night!" the husband shouted. "Now fetch me my slippers I'm going to bed! I'm beat!"

"You listen up! I am tired of waiting around like this! I never wanted to live like this! You going out until the wee hours of the morning while I raise your son! That is not fair!" Frances shouted.

"Life isn't fair! Now go get me my slippers!" the husband stated as he walked up the stairs.

"No! I'm not! There are going to be changes around here! Big Changes!"

….And changes there were.

Frances Elsner continued to slip further and further into booze while her husband continued to stay out late working he claimed. It came to a point when it was just Frances

and the baby. Frances claimed to the neighbors that she could not put up with her husband's abuse anymore. So she kicked him out of the house. Though many people

believed he ran away so not to put up with her constant complaining. Frances lived as a single mother in a small house in Winnetka Illinois. It was a small town with very few

people. It was 1923, and people were leaving the small town to make their fortunes in the big cities. Frances preferred the quite life, she preferred the peace, and she

preferred living alone. Well, she wasn't really alone. She had her son Henry, and that made life miserable for her.

She had another mouth to feed. She barely had enough to feed herself let alone a child. Whatever money her husband had left over from work, she used to feed and clothe

her son. Frances spent most of her time sitting in a chair listening to telephone calls. Henry spent most of his childhood playing on the floor with a small toy truck his father

left him. Whenever he made any noise, Frances would get up and yell at him. She would swear and scream at the top of her lungs. One day, Henry left the toy truck on the

floor and Frances stepped on it. Not only did Frances yell and swear at him but she took the truck and smashed it against the wall. After that, Henry learned to be as quiet as

a mouse.

When Henry was six years old, Frances sent him to the local public school. Life did not go well for Henry. At six years old, he was already wearing old man glasses to help his

eyesight. His clothes were not as nice as what the other children wore, and he was very shy and goofy. Many of the children made fun of him.

"Hey look! Here comes the dork!" one child shouted.

"Hey Henry! How your mommy and your daddy? Oh wait! You don't have a daddy!" another one chanted.

"Yeah! He didn't want you! So he ran off!" a little girl shouted.

"Shut up!" Henry shouted.

"Four eyes just told us to shut up!" another child shouted.

"That's disrespectful coming from a poor uneducated sewer rat!" one child yelled.

Suddenly, a big bulky child came up from behind Henry and slammed him against the wall.

"Say you're sorry!" he ordered.

"No!" Henry shouted.

The bulky child grabbed Henry's right arm and twisted it behind his back. Henry let out a meek scream.

"Say you're sorry or I will break your wrist!" the bulky child yelled as he twisted Henry's wrist.

"I'm sorry!" Henry cried.

"Say you're a girly girl who eats dog droppings!" the bulky child shouted.

"I'm a girly girl who eats dog droppings!" Henry yelled.

"You do? Well, we have some here! Why don't you eat them?!" the bulky child shouted as he dragged Henry to the ground.

Later that day, Henry showed up at his house. He was a mess. His brown suit was torn, his face was smeared in dog droppings, his glasses were broken, and he had a black

eye. Instead of sympathizing with her son, Frances only yelled at him.

"What did you do?" Frances asked. "Look at your suit! Look at your glasses! Do you think we are made of money?"

"It was an accident," Henry replied.

"Accident?! It looks like you ran head first into a speeding locomotive! What did you do?" Frances asked.

"There was a kid and he…" Henry replied.

"Rough housing with the kids again! What did I say about that?" Frances asked.

"It was…" Henry tried to replied but his statement was constantly blocked by Frances's harsh words.

"You are going to be the death of me!" Frances yelled. "You're going to be the death of us all!"

"But mom…" Henry replied.

"But nothing! You're grounded! Go to your room and think about what you did! You are not getting any supper tonight! You hear me! You brat!" Frances shouted.

"But I didn't do anything!" Henry shouted. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you," Frances replied.

"No you don't! You hate me!" Henry shouted.

Frances slapped Henry across the face.

"Don't you ever say that again! You think your father would take care of you? Ha! You don't even know where the bastard is! Ran off and left you with me! You think he cares

about you? You want to go out and find him? Go ahead! See what I care!" Frances shouted as she led Henry to his bedroom in the back of the house.

"I do everything for you! I feed and clothe you! What does your father do? Nothing! So you want to live with him go ahead! If you do you are dead to me!" Frances stated.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Stay," Henry cried.

"Good! Stay here and die! It's the only thing that will bring me true happiness!" Frances stated as she left Henry alone in his room.

This was the childhood of Henry Elsner. It was dodge the insults of his classmates and the dodge the swears and fists of his mother. It was a hard life for this little boy. It was

not until he was ten years old when his life started to change. He was running through the park being chased by the bulky kid and his minions. Henry had just endured a

beating at their hands. Henry was just trying to get away from the torments. He made it halfway through when he had the wind knocked out of him by one of the bullies.

The bulky child approached and picked Henry up by his shirt collar. He slammed Henry against a tree and began punching him in the stomach. Henry got down on his knees

and started to cry.

"Aw! We have a crybaby in the house!" the bulky kid shouted.

"Stop," Henry cried as he tried to pull himself together.

"Why should I?" the bulky child asked. "You are a freak! You're just a poor ass freak who just wants to be like us rich kids! Well, I have news for you! You can't! You are a

sewer rat! That's what you are! …And what do we do to sewer rats around here?"

"We squish them!" a minion chimed in.

"Right!" the bulky child shouted as he raised his fist in the air. He was just about to punch him when someone yelled "STOP!"

Everyone turned around and were shocked at what they saw. A little girl no more than six years old was approaching the crowd. Henry looked up and saw her. Immediately

his heart was smitten with love. It was like a little angle had come down to rescue him.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" the bulky child asked.

"I said stop!" the little girl replied. "You are ganging up on a defenseless little boy. What were your mothers say?"

"He's not a little boy he's a sewer rat! …And you're not a little girl! You're a leech!" the bulky child shouted.

One of the minions grabbed the little girl by the hair and pulled her down onto the ground.

"Let her go!" Henry shouted.

This earned him another punch in the stomach. His insides were being shattered with every blow. The bulky child was about to finish them off when all of a sudden there was

a flash in the air. The bulky child turned and saw a five year old boy standing in the distance. He was holding a Polaroid camera. As the picture came out the five year old

looked up and saw the bullies pointing at him.

"He's has one of those camera things! Get him!" the bulky child shouted.

The five year old screamed and ran away. The bullies were hot on his trail. The little girl got up and went over to Henry who was lying on the ground in pain.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Are you an angle?" he asked.

"No silly, I'm Nancy, Nancy O'Connel. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Henry…Henry Elsner," he replied as he tried to stand up.

"Nice to meet you Henry," Nancy replied.

"Same here, who is the kid with the camera?" Henry asked.

"Oh that is my younger brother John," Nancy replied. "He is a tad bit annoying."

"Well, he's getting the pants beat off him right now, should we help him?" Henry asked.

"Yes! Help me!" John shouted.

"Oh, he will be fine, he can handle himself," Nancy replied.

"No I can't! Help me!" John yelled.

"We should help him," Henry replied.

"Ugh! Fine," Nancy replied.

This right here was the start of a beautiful friendship. While the other children were cold hearted towards Henry, Nancy was kind and gentle. She began hanging out with the

young lad and they went on many grand adventures together. One of their favorite things to do was to hang out on the old fair grounds were in the center of the town. Henry

and Nancy would swing on the rusty swings and play hide and seek in the shattered hall of mirrors. All the while fighting giants, dragons, and whatever else they could

conjurer up in their minds.

"I will save you!" Henry shouted as he ran towards Nancy with a wooden sword.

"Hurry fair night! The dragon is upon me!" Nancy shouted pretending she was being held a prisoner.

Henry rushed in and swung his sword around. He then grabbed Nancy's hand and they ran towards the Merry-Go-Round.

"My fair lady, are you okay?" Henry asked as he took a knee.

"I am fine, my brave night, thank you for rescuing me," Nancy replied as she stretched out her hand.

Henry leaned over and kissed it. That is when a flash of light blinded him.

"Ah! What was that?" he asked.

"Boy! That's a keeper!" a voice shouted as he came out of the shadows.

"Ugh! John! What are you doing here?" Nancy asked.

"Just seeing what you guys are doing," John replied.

"We're playing!" Nancy snapped. "Please go away!"

"Whoa! What is this place?" John asked.

"You know what this is!" Nancy stated. "It's the old fairgrounds."

"This place is amazing!" John stated. "Does any of this stuff sill work?"

"No, it's all broke, boarded up, and forgotten," Henry replied.

"How did you guys get in?" John asked as he walked around.

"I have a key," Henry replied.

"Where did you get it?" John asked.

"He stole it from his mom!" Nancy shouted.

Henry rolled his eyes. "It belongs to my father. He used to work here when this place was operational."

"This is so cool!" John stated as he began taking pictures of the decaying fair equipment.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"Taking pictures," John replied.

"I can see that! Why are you taking pictures?" Henry asked.

"It is for the school newspaper! No one has ever seen the inside of the fairgrounds since the great fire! This will be the biggest news story ever!" John stated as he began to

take more pictures.

"Look John, Henry and I come here to hang out and play. Our parents don't know we do this. If they find out we will be in trouble," Nancy replied.

"They won't find out!" John stated.

"Yes they will! Our siblings read the school newspaper! They will tell mom and dad! We will get in trouble!" Nancy stated.

"Would you relax, everything will be okay. Trust me," John replied.

Henry shook his head and walked over towards John. He placed his hand over the camera lens and he tried to rip the camera out of John's hands.

"Sorry, John, I can't let you take pictures here," Henry replied.

"What are you doing? Let go of my camera!" John ordered as he tried to rip it out of Henry's hand.

"Give it to me John!" Henry ordered.

"No!" John shouted.

Nancy walked up and tried to stop the fight. "Knock it off! You guys are acting like a bunch of babies!"

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA!" Henry shouted.

"NO!" John screamed as he accidentally pushed the button. There was a flash. The bright light shined in Nancy's eyes. She stumbled back a bit and collapsed to the floor.

"Nancy?!" Henry shouted as he ran to her side.

"Oh shoot!" John shouted.

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Henry asked franticly.

"Nancy? Nancy! I'm sorry!" John stated.

"What do we do?" Why is she like this?" Henry asked as he held Nancy tight in his arms. Nancy started to convulse. Her eyes turned bright white and saliva started to pour out of her mouth. Her head was shaking violently as she started to go cold.

"John! What's wrong with her?" Henry asked.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" John cried as he tried to help his sister to her feet.

"We have to carry her! Let's go!" Henry ordered.

Henry placed his hands under Nancy's armpits while John grabbed her feet. They two of them began running towards the hospital. Nancy was placed into the intensive care

facility as John and Henry stood outside the door unable to help her. An hour passed, The O'Connel parents arrived to check up on their daughter. The doctor told them the

news at what had happened. They were troubled at what was said.

The mother approached the two boys who were sitting on a bench leaning against the wall. She leaned down in front of John in a kind manner. She gently stroked his face

and told him everything was going to be fine. However, her kindness soon faded away and was replaced by a bitter anger.

"What were you thinking?" she yelled as she pinched his arms severely. "Why did you flash that light at your sister? You know she can't take bright lights! How many times

have I told you not to flash that camera light at your sister? Why don't you listen to me?"

"I'm sorry," John cried.

"Where is your camera? I'm going to smash it!" his mother stated.

"No, not my camera!" John shouted.

He broke free from his mother and grabbed his camera from the bench. He took off down the hallway with his mother in full pursuit.

"Give me that camera now! I am going to smash it!" she shouted as she chased her son.

"You have to forgive my wife. She gets pretty emotional when Nancy ends up in the hospital like this," the father replied as he sat down beside Henry. "I'm James by the way, James O'Connel."

"Henry Elsner," the boy replied as he tried to get a glimpse of what was going on inside Nancy's room. "What happened to her?"

"My daughter has a condition. She can see as colors as sounds and vice versa, the doctors gave it a name. Synesthesia or something like that. I don't know it has some kind

crazy name like that. Whatever the name it tears my daughter apart," the father replied.

"Does she come here often?" Henry asked.

"Yes, whenever someone shines a bright light in her face or when she hears a really loud sound it causes her to seize up and pass out. She has this condition ever since she

was a baby, she has to be careful when around light and sound," James replied.

"Will she be okay?" Henry asked.

"She usually comes out it in a couple of hours. The doctors know what to do," James replied.

Henry got off the seat and walked towards the door. He tried to look out the glass window but it was too high for him. He slightly pushed the door open to see his friend

inside.

"One more thing," James replied startling Henry in the process. "I saw the picture John took that cause Nancy to seize up. Tell me Henry what is this?"

Henry looked at the picture. He saw his hand and a merry-go-round in the background. He did not answer.

"Is this what I think it is?" James asked as he looked at the picture. "Is this the fairgrounds?"

Henry nodded his head. He kept silent because he knew he was in trouble.

"I'm not mad at you boy. I just want to know how on earth did you get yourself in here? The whole place is locked up shut! How did you do it?" James asked.

"I…I had a key," Henry replied.

"Where did you get it from?" James asked.

"It was my father's. He used to work there," Henry replied.

"Your fathers….Wait, your father worked at the fair? Are you? Elsner…Oh my gosh! Is your mother's name Frances?" James asked.

"Yes, Frances Elsner that is her name. How do you know that? Do you know her?" Henry asked.

"Your mother was somewhat of a celebrity here in Winnetka. Her family was rich. She could have had anything she could ever want. I don't understand why she chose to

hang out with people….Oh, how can I say this? People who did not have good morals, in fact she met your father among that crowd of people," James replied.

"You knew my father?" Henry asked.

James looked down at the boy and realized Henry had never seen his father. James tried to sugarcoat it so the boy wouldn't have any resentment towards the man. "He was

an interesting type. He was a hardworking man, and he enjoyed the finer things in life. He loved to party and he was rich just like your mother. They were a perfect match in

deed," James replied.

"What happened to him?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. I'm guessing he had some important business and just had to leave to take care of it," James replied.

"Leave for ten years," Henry replied.

"It was probably really important," James said as he placed his arm around the boy. He was trying his best to comfort him. James spoke up again. "Your father was a good

man. Helped a lot of people at the fair. Made a lot of people happy. It's a shame it had to close down and fall into ruin. I'm sure you can sense him still there helping people

out."

"I do sense him there, that is why I go," Henry replied as he placed his head down on James's lap.

"I understand that but I want to tell you something. I don't want Nancy going over there anymore. The place is falling into ruin and I don't want her getting hurt. You can

play with her anywhere else just not there okay? It's for her safety," James replied.

"Okay, I understand," Henry replied just as the doctor came out from behind the doors.

"Mr. O'Connel," he replied.

"Right here!" James stated. "Is my daughter okay?"

"She is fine. She is just resting now," the doctor replied.

"Can I see her?" James asked.

"Go right in," the doctor replied.

Henry and James went into the room and saw Nancy there laying on the bed. Her eyes were closed because she was sleeping. Both men approached and leaned over the side

of the bed just as Nancy opened her eyes.

"Hi dad," she whispered as she turned over to the left side of the bed to get a better view of them.

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"Fine, just a little bit dizzy," Nancy replied. Henry approached the bed and sat down. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Nancy, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Henry replied.

"It wasn't your fault," Nancy replied. "It was just an accident. Well, except for John and his stupid camera. By the way, where is he?"

John immediately came running down the hall camera in hand. His mother was in full pursuit and just about ready to kill him.

"HELP!" John screamed just as he passed the doors. His mother passed them as well. She looked inside and saw her daughter. She peaked in to see if she was okay.

"How is she?" the mother asked.

"She's fine," James replied.

"Good! Now help me catch this boy!" the mother stated as she began the chase again.

"Excuse me Nancy; I have to go punish your brother. I will be right back," James replied as he left the room.

"Where did John even get a camera?" Henry asked.

"My father is rich. He can afford anything. Usually spoils us with great gifts, one of them was a camera for John, and of course he uses it for mischief," Nancy replied.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Henry replied. Nancy placed her hand on top of his to calm him down because Henry was really startled.

"I'm fine, I just had an episode. It won't happen again," Nancy assured him.

"You bet it won't!" Henry stated. "I will protect you from any harm. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again!"

Nancy laughed at this. She gave Henry a big smile and he smiled back at her. Henry kept his promise to Nancy. He was to be her knight in shining armor. Henry, though

timid and weak, protected her from bullies and anything that were trigger her synesthesia. Henry placed the key for the fairgrounds back into his mother's dresser; both

children never again trespassed on the fairgrounds.

They tried to play inside Nancy's house but because it was fancy it was hard to do. They had to worry about spilling juice on the rug or crashing into something expensive.

This put a damper on fun. Winnetka's park was under constant surveillance by the bullies, so the two of them tried to find somewhere else to play. They tried the school

playground but got kicked off for trespassing. They tried the sewers but were kicked out because it was too dangerous. The only place they had left was Henry's house and

that one was difficult because of one reason: Frances Elsner.

"What is SHE doing her?" Frances asked one day as Henry and Nancy waited on Henry's porch.

"She is here to play with me, her name is Nancy O'Connel, and she is my friend," Henry replied.

"She can't come in here," Frances replied.

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"Because I said so! Now get in here!" Frances shouted as she grabbed Henry by the arm and dragged him in. She slammed the door shut leaving Nancy out alone on the porch.

"Mom! What are you doing? She is my friend!" Henry stated.

"You don't need her," Frances replied. "You have me, now go sit down and eat your lunch."

Henry approached the table to eat. He realized that his lunch was just a jelly sandwich.

"Is this it?" Henry asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Would the king of England like me to make him a five star meal? Would he like me to comb his hair and massage his back for him? Why you ungrateful brat!

Eat up!" Frances ordered. "It's not like I am made of money!"

"Dad was rich," Henry mumbled under his breath.

"You father left us! He left us! Do you think he cares about you? Do you? I care about you! I feed you! I raised you! Me! Not him! ME! I did everything! So don't you ever

mention that man's name ever again!" Frances shouted. "Now sit down and eat your food!"

Henry sat down and began to eat his sandwich. Frances walked over the living room and open the door. It was dark inside. All the shades were pulled down and all the lights

were off.

"Don't you dare leave that table until every bite is gone! I'll be listening!" Frances stated as she closed the door.

Henry finished eating his sandwich. He placed the plate into the sink and ran into his room and closed the door. He walked over towards the window and opened it. Nancy

was outside waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she climbed in.

"Had to finish eating, my mom was yelling again. Had to wait for it to blow over," Henry replied.

"Why does she do that?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know, she just does it," Henry replied.

"Where is she now?" Nancy asked.

"In the living room, doing her job," Henry replied.

"Job?" Nancy asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, her job. She's on the phone talking to people," Henry replied.

"Who?" Nancy asked.

Henry shrugged his shoulders as he hopped of the bed. He reached under it and pulled out a box. He handed the box to Nancy and she opened it.

"Is this it?" Nancy asked as she pulled out a bunch of clipped paper.

"Yep! That's it! It's all the stories I have ever written," Henry replied with a smile on his face.

"How many did you write?" Nancy asked as she began to read them.

"About ten," Henry replied as Nancy continued to read his story. She was taken aback at what he had written. To an eight year old, a story about a kitten taking on a gang

full of dogs is a literary classic. Nancy was amazed on the stories Henry wrote.

"You should publish these!" Nancy stated with glee. Henry placed his finger over his mouth as a signal to be quiet. He crept over towards the door and listened. He heard no

sound. He walked over towards Nancy and began placing the manuscripts back into the box.

"I don't think they're that good," Henry replied.

"They are amazing! You should totally publish them!" Nancy stated.

"You think I should?" Henry asked.

"Yes, people would love to read your stories. Heck, you can even get a job writing stories," Nancy replied.

"You think? Wow! I would love that," Henry replied as he shoved the box back under his bed.

"You'd be famous!" Nancy stated with glee.

"Who is that?" a voice shouted from down the hall.

"Mom, you have to go now!" Henry shouted as he opened the window.

Nancy began crawling out of it. "When will I see you again?" she asked.

"Later, now go before she comes in," Henry replied as Nancy jumped out.

Henry closed the window before Frances opened the door. Henry sat down in his bed and began reading a book. Frances burst through the door and began yelling at Henry.

"Who is in here?" she asked with anger in his eyes.

"No one," Henry replied. "Just me and a good book."

"I heard voices!" Frances stated. "Where are they?" Frances began tearing the room apart looking for a sign that someone else was in there.

"There is no one in here mom, just you and me, honest," Henry replied.

His mom spotted the window and walked over towards it. She opened it and looked out. The sunlight blinded her and it burned her skin. She looked around and saw no one.

"But I heard voices!" Frances stated.

"It was just me reading," Henry replied as Frances shut the window.

"Well, then I will take this away for disturbing my peace!" Frances shouted as she ripped the book out of Henry's hand.

"Hey! I need that! That is for school! I have a report due in a week!" Henry stated as he tried to get the book back. This earned him a slap in the face.

"Well, you are going to have to do the report without this book! It's mine now! This will teach you to be quiet!" Frances stated as she walked out of the room.

This is how life went for Henry. His mother would always abuse him whether it was physical, emotional, or verbal. He hoped one day that this would all change, that his

mother would grow out of her habits and become the person Henry loved but this was just wishful thinking. Frances's abuse continued throughout his childhood right up to

the point when Henry was a young adult. By this time, Henry and Nancy were more than just friends. They became a couple. By middle school, they were seeing each other

regularly, and by high school they were going out on frequent dates. Frances objected to this. She tried to keep Henry from seeing Nancy. She kept him at home when he

was not in school and she avoided contact from everyone. However, she knew that she had to let him go. She couldn't keep Henry inside the house forever. Henry was no

longer a child; he was a tall and robust young man. He would soon be old enough to work, and Frances knew that it would be impossible to restrain him. She had to let him

go out into the world, and she did on the condition he did not see Nancy. He did not obey this rule. Instead, he took Nancy out on dates. He read to her his stories and she

immediately fell in love with them. One such a day was July 4th, independence day. Henry and Nancy were sitting on a park bench watching the firework explode in the sky.

Henry had his arm around Nancy's shoulder while Nancy gazed up into the sky with earplugs in her ears. She was smiling as the fireworks exploded like a bunch of fireflies

glistening in the night. When it was all over, Henry took out a poem he wrote and gave it to her. She read it and was astounded at what she saw.

"Henry, this is beautiful," Nancy replied.

"I knew you'd like it," Henry replied.

"Who is the girl in the story?" Nancy asked as she gave Henry a goofy smile.

"It's Mary Tutor," Henry replied which almost earned him a slap in the face. "Just kidding! Just kidding, it's you."

"Thought so," Nancy replied. "It is a very nice poem."

"I'm glad you like it," Henry replied as the candlelight from the lampposts began to fade. "Come on, it is getting late. I have to get you home."

"This is really well written. I notice how the girl in the poem has the same problem as me. Except, you got it all wrong," Nancy remarked.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"The poem states that the girl's condition is a curse. I don't see my condition as a curse," Nancy replied.

"It's not," Henry replied with a confused look on his face.

"No, in fact. It was my condition that led me to you," Nancy replied.

"It did, how?" Henry asked.

"I heard your voice and I saw your colors. I knew deep down you were a good person and a great friend. My condition showed me that," Nancy replied.

"You saw my colors?" Henry asked.

"Yes, my condition allows me to see the colors of every person simply by looking at them or hearing their voice. I heard yours and I knew you were good," Nancy replied.

"What were my colors?" Henry asked.

"They were white for goodness and purity, but also black for there is a hidden darkness inside of you. You work hard to keep it in, to protect the ones you love," Nancy replied.

"Wow! That does describe me…sort of…what's your brother's color?" Henry asked.

"Which one?" Nancy asked.

"John," Henry replied.

"His color is orange. Simply because he is a prankster who just wants to have fun and annoy people," Nancy replied.

"What's my mother's color?" Henry asked.

"Her color is grey. She lives a life of solitude. One that is driving her to the point of wrongdoing. She is one that path in which she could go either way. The way she acts I

fear she will choose the wrong path," Nancy replied.

"Wow! Your condition lets you see all that?" Henry asked.

"Of course it does. I can see color and it tells me everything about a person. About what is on the inside. I know you Henry. I know what you are on the inside, and it is

unique and beautiful," Nancy replied.

The two of them walked side by side all the way back towards Nancy's house. Nancy's father, James was looking through a window just as the two of them came home. He

smiled as he pulled back the curtain, totally trusting his daughter. The two of them approached the porch, where they were supposed to say their goodbyes. Instead, a

different conversation broke out between them.

"Marry me," Nancy replied with an eager look in her face.

"What?" Henry asked.

"You heard me," Nancy replied. "Marry me."

"You know I can't!" Henry stated even though deep down he really loved her.

"Why not?" Nancy asked.

"We're too young, we're not finished with school, we don't have jobs, and you know Frances," Henry replied.

"Oh Henry!" Nancy stated as she walked to side of the porch with a worried look in her face.

"Nancy, we talked about this. Frances is my mother. I have to stay with her," Henry replied.

"Why?" Nancy asked. "All she does is cause trouble for you. For all your life you have put up with her abuse. You fed her, and you took care of her. She is the mother! She is

supposed to do all that! She was no mother to you. You are not obligated to take care of her."

"What am I supposed to do Nancy? Leave her? Where will I go? I have nothing! Absolutely nothing! How would I survive?" Henry asked.

"My family has money. They'd take care of you," Nancy replied.

"They won't approve of our marriage, at least not now. They'd say we're too young. They'd make us wait," Henry replied.

"So what...you saying you want to stay with your mother?" Nancy asked.

"At least until I can make some money. I'll get a job and bring in a good income. I'll buy us a good house and we will live together. Once I do that, I will leave Frances, and I

will never go back," Henry replied.

"If that is how you feel," Nancy replied as she turned to enter the house.

Henry grabbed Nancy by her hand. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. They held that kiss for two minutes. Both of them felt like they were on air. They released as Henry looked down upon Nancy's eyes.

"That's how I feel," he simply replied as Nancy smiled at him. She turned and entered the house just as Henry turned and walked away.

This is how life went for Henry. His mother would always abuse him whether it was physical, emotional, or verbal. He hoped one day that this would all change, that his

mother would grow out of her habits and become the person Henry loved but this was just wishful thinking. Frances's abuse continued throughout his childhood right up to

the point when Henry was a young adult. By this time, Henry and Nancy were more than just friends. They became a couple. By middle school, they were seeing each other

regularly, and by high school they were going out on frequent dates. Frances objected to this. She tried to keep Henry from seeing Nancy. She kept him at home when he

was not in school and she avoided contact from everyone. However, she knew that she had to let him go. She couldn't keep Henry inside the house forever. Henry was no

longer a child; he was a tall and robust young man. He would soon be old enough to work, and Frances knew that it would be impossible to restrain him. She had to let him

go out into the world, and she did on the condition he did not see Nancy. He did not obey this rule. Instead, he took Nancy out on dates. He read to her his stories and she

immediately fell in love with them. One such a day was July 4th, Independence day. Henry and Nancy were sitting on a park bench watching the fireworks explode in the sky.

Henry had his arm around Nancy's shoulder while Nancy gazed up into the sky with earplugs in her ears. She was smiling as the fireworks exploded like a bunch of fireflies

glistening in the night. When it was all over, Henry took out a poem he wrote and gave it to her. She read it and was astounded at what she saw.

"Henry, this is beautiful," Nancy replied.

"I knew you'd like it," Henry replied.

"Who is the girl in the story?" Nancy asked as she gave Henry a goofy smile.

"It's Mary Tutor," Henry replied which almost earned him a slap in the face. "Just kidding! Just kidding, it's you."

"Thought so," Nancy replied. "It is a very nice poem."

"I'm glad you like it," Henry replied as the candlelight from the lampposts began to fade. "Come on, it is getting late. I have to get you home."

"This is really well written. I notice how the girl in the poem has the same problem as me. Except, you got it all wrong," Nancy remarked.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"The poem states that the girl's condition is a curse. I don't see my condition as a curse," Nancy replied.

"It's not," Henry replied with a confused look on his face.

"No, in fact. It was my condition that led me to you," Nancy replied.

"It did, how?" Henry asked.

"I heard your voice and I saw your colors. I knew deep down you were a good person and a great friend. My condition showed me that," Nancy replied.

"You saw my colors?" Henry asked.

"Yes, my condition allows me to see the colors of every person simply by looking at them or hearing their voice. I heard yours and I knew you were good," Nancy replied.

"What were my colors?" Henry asked.

"They were white for goodness and purity, but also black for there is a hidden darkness inside of you. You work hard to keep it in, to protect the ones you love," Nancy replied.

"Wow! That does describe me…sort of…what's your brother's color?" Henry asked.

"Which one?" Nancy asked.

"John," Henry replied.

"His color is orange. Simply because he is a prankster who just wants to have fun and annoy people," Nancy replied.

"What's my mother's color?" Henry asked.

"Her color is grey. She lives a life of solitude. One that is driving her to the point of wrongdoing. She is one that path in which she could go either way. The way she acts I

fear she will choose the wrong path," Nancy replied.

"Wow! Your condition lets you see all that?" Henry asked.

"Of course it does. I can see color and it tells me everything about a person. About what is on the inside. I know you Henry. I know what you are on the inside, and it is

unique and beautiful," Nancy replied.

The two of them walked side by side all the way back towards Nancy's house. Nancy's father, James was looking through a window just as the two of them came home. He

smiled as he pulled back the curtain, totally trusting his daughter. The two of them approached the porch, where they were supposed to say their goodbyes. Instead, a

different conversation broke out between them.

"Marry me," Nancy replied with an eager look in her face.

"What?" Henry asked.

"You heard me," Nancy replied. "Marry me."

"You know I can't!" Henry stated even though deep down he really loved her.

"Why not?" Nancy asked.

"We're too young, we're not finished with school, we don't have jobs, and you know Frances," Henry replied.

"Oh Henry!" Nancy stated as she walked to side of the porch with a worried look in her face.

"Nancy, we talked about this. Frances is my mother. I have to stay with her," Henry replied.

"Why?" Nancy asked. "All she does is cause trouble for you. For all your life you have put up with her abuse. You fed her, and you took care of her. She is the mother! She is

supposed to do all that! She was no mother to you. You are not obligated to take care of her."

"What am I supposed to do Nancy? Leave her? Where will I go? I have nothing! Absolutely nothing! How would I survive?" Henry asked.

"My family has money. They'd take care of you," Nancy replied.

"They won't approve of our marriage, at least not now. They'd say we're too young. They'd make us wait," Henry replied.

"So what...you saying you want to stay with your mother?" Nancy asked.

"At least until I can make some money. I'll get a job and bring in a good income. I'll buy us a good house and we will live together. Once I do that, I will leave Frances, and I

will never go back," Henry replied.

"If that is how you feel," Nancy replied as she turned to enter the house.

Henry grabbed Nancy by her hand. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. They held that kiss for two minutes. Both of them felt like they were on air. They released

as Henry looked down upon Nancy's eyes.

"That's how I feel," he simply replied as Nancy smiled at him. She turned and entered the house just as Henry turned and walked away.

Henry walked down the road towards his house. As he walked along, the house turned from being beautiful to being worn down and old. Henry approached his house and

quietly opened the door. He looked around and saw no one inside.

"Mom! I'm home!" he shouted as he went inside. He checked the kitchen for his mother but he saw no one. He then checked his room expecting to see his mother smashing

his typewriter but she was not inside. He checked her room, the bathroom, and the basement. His mother was nowhere to be found. He then turned to the living room. The

door was closed and he was forbidden to go inside. He cautiously walked over and opened the door. The room was completely dark. The shades were pulled down and it was

empty. Henry went further inside.

"Mom?" he asked as he looked around. "I'm home."

He walked over and flipped a switch on a lamp. It gave a small beam of light. He looked straight ahead at a table. It had an open bottle of wine on it. Next to the table was a

chair that Frances would sit on. Next to the bottle of wine there was an old fashioned telephone. Henry sat down in the chair and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked as the dial tone rung. "Is anyone here?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Frances shouted as she entered the room.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as he jumped out of her chair. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" Frances asked as she was ready to rip his head off.

"I wanted to tell you I am home," Henry replied.

"Why were you out?" Frances asked.

"I was buying you your yarn. Just as you requested," Henry replied. "Here is the yarn and the receipt the shopkeeper gave me."

Frances took the receipt and read it. "This says you bought the yarn at 6 PM. It is now 9 PM. Where were you?"

"I was in the park watching the fireworks," Henry replied.

"With Nancy?" Frances asked.

"Maybe," Henry replied.

"Why do you torment me Henry? You know you are forbidden to hang out with that child!" France stated.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"She is not like us! She is a bad influence on you!" Frances stated.

"I love her," Henry replied.

"I love you too," Frances added. "That's why I am willing to do anything to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me from what?" Henry asked.

"A broken heart. I suffered that with your father. It hurts Henry. I don't want you to go through that like I did. I am trying to protect you," Frances replied.

"I don't need your protection," Henry replied. "I don't need your love."

"Then give it back, give me back all the love I poured out on you over the years. I loved you Henry and you loved me back. I only spoke to you and you only spoke to me. I

love our relationship we have but there is always room for improvements. I'm improving Henry; I want you for me and me for you. I can change Henry for you, if you're

willing," Frances replied.

"I want you to change mom. I want you to except Nancy. I am going to marry her, one day I will," Henry replied.

"Why? What does she have to offer that I can't? Is it her money? Is that what you want? Nancy is a woman that will take everything out of you! She is a bitch who will cause

your end! Please don't go with her!" Frances pleaded. "You have me! Why won't you accept it? You have me! Why won't you talk to me?! Why won't you love me?!"

Henry shook his head as he turned and left the room without saying anything to his mother. Frances let out a scream as she slammed the door shut. She sat down in her

chair and drank the wine straight from the bottle. In three sips the whole bottle was empty. She took the bottle and threw it against the door. She placed her hands on her

head and began pulling her hair as she cried.

Why Henry why? I'm your mother! You are supposed to love me! Why don't you love me? Why? What did I do to disserve this? Frances thought to herself.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Frances looked at it for a second then she picked it up.

"Hello," she sobbed as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Hello Frances, it's me, we need to talk," a voice replied.

"Now, I'm a little busy," Frances replied.

"With what?" the voice replied with a chilling tone.

"It's my son Henry," Frances replied. "He's hanging out with a girl. A girl he is falling in love with."

"…And that is a bad thing?" the voice asked.

"Yes, I've seen this girl! She will be the end of him!" Frances stated.

"Have you told him this?" the voice asked.

"I did, I told him I loved him and that I was doing this to help him," Frances replied.

"…And what did he say?" the voice asked.

"He was quiet. I knew in his heart that he would not accept it. He is under her spell. He chose her over me," Frances replied. "Why would he do that? I gave up on many so

all that he could have was me, but he chose her! I did everything for him and he chose a girl who has done nothing for him! I wish he'd die! I wished they both die!"

"Be careful what you wish for because it might come true," the voice replied.

"I hope it does!" Frances stated with anger in her heart.

"Why?" the voice asked. "He is your son. Your own flesh and blood. What kind of mother would wish that upon her own child?"

"He reminds me of him! Whenever I look at my son I see him in his face. The way he talks, and the way he moves. It reminds him of him!" Frances stated.

"So, you want him dead?" the voice stated.

"I do…" Frances replied. "I want them both dead!"

"Are you sure?" the voice asked. "Because once you start there is no going back."

"Yes, I am sure," Frances replied.

"I need to know for sure! People say things they don't mean and then go back on their word. Are you sure you want them dead?" the voice asked.

"I am sure! I want them dead!" Frances stated.

"I will help you accomplish this," the voice stated.

"Why?" Frances asked.

"You and I have been talking since forever. Me and you are good friends. I hate to see you suffer, to see you unloved. I will help you cleanse yourself of the unwanted," the voice replied.

"You will?" France asked.

"Yes, but it will take time. To commit the ultimate act, it needs precise timing and effectiveness so that you will be able to get away with it," the voice replied.

"I don't want to get away with it," Frances replied. "I just want them dead."

"Well, in that case, let's get started. We have a lot of work to do," the voice replied as the phone went silent. Frances smiled as she placed the telephone back down on the

table. She sat down in her chair and smiled. Her problems would soon be over. Her son would be hers and only hers.

It was only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mother Fucking Macy Sale

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in Winnetka Illinois. Nancy and her mother Catherine were out shopping in Macy's. They were searching for the perfect dresses because

Macy's was having a sale. Both mother and daughter tried on each dress the store had and each dress they fell in love with. They were buying everything they could get their

hands on and they were having fun doing it. Nancy was over in the woman's dress department when she saw her, Frances Elsner. She was over in the hat department looking

at the various hats. Frances was dressed as if she was going to a funeral. Her cold stare traumatized anyone who walked by, and her demeanor was that of a sickly old

woman. Nancy tried to back away slowly so she wouldn't be noticed. She turned and was about to walk out of the department when she crashed into Frances knocking her to

the floor.

"Watch where you are going!" Frances stated as she got to her feet.

"Sorry," Nancy replied as she tried to get by.

Frances grabbed Nancy's arm. She held it tight. She looked down at Nancy and gave her a cold stare. "Wait…Do I know you?"

"Yes, you do," Nancy replied. "I am friends with your son."

"You are his girlfriend! Right! Nancy correct? Glad to meet you," Frances replied as she released Nancy.

"Same here," Nancy replied as she tried to slip away.

Frances stopped her and forced her to stay. Frances took her hand and gently stroke Nancy's face. "What does he see in you Nancy? Beauty? Youth? Someone to confide in?

What does he see in you?"

Nancy struck Frances's hand forcing it away from her face. "Will you excuse me, I have to go," Nancy replied.

"Why are you here? What are you shopping for?" Frances asked.

"It's the motherfucking Macy's Sale! Everyone comes here to shop for great deals!" Nancy stated. "Why are you here?"

Same as you except I'm here for…more," Frances replied.

Nancy just nodded as she slowly walked away. She approached her mother as she was putting on shoes.

"Mom, we have to go," Nancy said as she tried to get her mother out of the store.

"Why? We're still shopping," her mother retorted as she tried to pick up the shoes.

"Mom, please, we have to go, just trust me on this," Nancy replied.

"Oh okay," the mother replied as the two of them left the store without anything they purchased. Frances saw all this happened and she smiled at this. She then walked over

to men's department. She picked up a pair of blue coveralls and walked over towards the main register. The cashier did not even glance up at Frances. He just took the

coveralls and placed them in a bag.

"Will that be all?" he asked.

"Yes, that is it," Frances simply replied.

Frances went back home. She went inside the house where she saw her son Henry sitting at the table. She approached quietly to see what he was up too. She looked and

saw that he was busy writing a poem. She tapped him on the shoulder and startled him. She just laughed when she did this.

"Scarred?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine," Henry replied as he went back to writing.

"Oh! Okay, what are you doing?" Frances asked.

"Writing," he replied trying to avoid the questions.

"Too who?" Frances asked.

 _Another question,_ Henry thought to himself. He turned and looked at his mother and gave her an honest answer. "I'm writing to Nancy, my girlfriend," he replied.

"Oh! That's who, I saw her today at Macy's," Frances replied.

"You never like leaving the house. What were you doing at Macy's?" Henry asked.

"It was a sale. I love the Macy sales. Surprisingly, it is the only thing your girlfriend and I agree on. She is nice-ish," France replied.

"Glad you approve," Henry replied as he continued to write his poem.

"It's just…I don't see you together with her," Frances remarked as she took the poem Henry was writing.

Henry just gave an unamused stare. He turned and looked back at his mother. "Why don't you see us together?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing, you are a lot older that her. Another thing, her family is rich and ours is poor. How are you going to support a family? Are you going to live off your rich

wife?" Frances asked.

"Mom, we're teenagers. We're not going to get married any time soon," Henry replied as he tried to get his poem back.

Frances took the poem and began tearing it piece by piece. "…And if you do plan to get married. Will I be invited to the wedding?"

"Only if you want to come," Henry replied.

"Bet she will do something fancy for the wedding. She'll probably expect me to get her some expensive gift. She will probably take you away from me. That bitch! She wants

this! She never liked me! She wants to take you away from your mother, Henry! Is that what you want?" Frances asked.

Henry remained silent.

"It is what you want. You don't love me! You hate me! After all I've done for you! How could you betray your mother like this?" Frances asked.

"Mom," Henry replied only earning a slap in the face.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" France shouted. "Don't you ever talk to me like that!"

Frances began to slap her son around. He didn't fight back even though he could. He just stood there and took it. An hour passed and Henry was seen walking down the

street from the local store. Unfortunately, he was seen by the wrong person.

"Hey, Henry!" John shouted. "What's up?"

Henry turned and faced John. His face was bruised, broken, and beaten. John jumped back with fright.

"What happened to your face?" he asked. "Wait! Don't tell me…it was your mother."

Henry didn't answer. He just turned and continued down the road. John was in full pursuit.

"Hey, man! Wait up! Look! You have to get away from her, it is getting worse," John advised.

"I can take it," Henry replied as he continued on his way.

"Henry, you are getting beaten up every day by your mom. In fact, this right here is even worse than what the bullies used to do to you," John replied as he pointed to

Henry's face.

"I can't leave her, not yet," Henry replied.

"Why not?" John asked. "What have you got to gain by staying with her?"

"I'm not done with high school, I don't have a job, and I will have no place to live. Once I get a job I will leave her," Henry replied.

"If you live that long," John remarked.

"That is not funny!" Henry stated.

"This isn't funny!" John stated as he pointed to Henry. "You are not going to get far if you stay with that woman, and you not going to marry Nancy if you stay with that

woman."

Henry gave John a death stare.

"It's true! My parents like you but they don't like her. If you want to have any chance of happiness, get far away from your mother." John said with actual concern in his

expression.

"It's complicated," Henry replied. "Until I can start making money, I have to stay with her."

"Well, if that is the case, here take this," John replied handed Henry something wrapped in cloth. Henry unraveled it and was shocked at what he saw. It was a gun. It was a

small caliber pistol. Brand new and it had never been fired. Henry tried to give the gun back to John.

"Take it! I don't want it!" Henry stated.

"You need it," John replied.

"Dare I ask where you got this device!" Henry exclaimed as he tried to give the gun back.

"It's my father's. He has a collection of pistols like this one. I'm sure he won't miss one," John replied.

"…And what am I supposed to do with this? Murder my mother?" Henry asked.

"Of course not!" John stated. "It's for protection. If your mother attacks you again you can at least have a fighting chance with this weapon."

Henry stared at the gun for a moment. John then spoke up again, "If you won't do it for at least do it for Nancy. For her sake and her protection."

At that, Henry wrapped the gun back in the cloth and hid it behind his back.

"Good man," John replied with a smile. They continued to walk down the street until they came to Henry's house. They then parted ways. Henry went inside where he was

confronted by his mother.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"They were out of your favorite wine. They had to go into the back to get some," Henry replied. "Here is the receipt."

"Did you talk to that Nancy?" Frances asked.

 _No, but I talked to her weirdo of a brother._ Henry thought to himself. He then looked at his mother. "No," he replied.

Frances took the bottle and walked into the living room. She closed the door behind her leaving Henry all alone. He took the gun out from his pants and stared at it for a bit.

Then he walked over towards his room and closed the door. When he turned around, he saw Nancy standing there in the middle of the room. She looked at him and was

shocked to see him holding a gun. Henry tried to hide it but it was too late.

"Where did you get that?" Nancy asked.

 _It's too late to lie._ Henry thought to himself as he tried to come up with an excuse. "I got it from your brother."

"I can see that! Why do you have it?" Nancy asked.

"SHH! Do you want my mom to come in here?" Henry asked as he closed the shades to his window.

"Again why do you have it?" Nancy asked starting to get annoyed.

"For protection, you know from her," Henry replied.

"Are you going to kill her?" Nancy asked looking concerned.

"Of course not!" Henry shouted. "It's just for protection. I did this for you. In case, my mother snaps and decides to hurt you. I can't have you end up looking like this. I'm

doing this for your own safety."

Nancy smiled at Henry. "It's thoughtful that you are looking out for me, but I don't like having this gun. What if Frances finds out and she uses it against you? What will you

do then?"

"She will never use this weapon against us," Henry replied. "She will never be able to find it."

"How can you be sure? Where are you going to hide it?" Nancy asked.

Henry bent over and grabbed a box that was under his bed. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside, were all his manuscripts. He placed the gun inside the box, then he pushed

it back under his bed.

"She will never look there. The gun is safe," Henry replied. Nancy then took hold of Henry and sat down on the bed. The two of them began to talk about their day and how

life was going for them. Henry told Nancy the poem he had written for her, and she loved it. Nancy told Henry about the sale and what she would be wearing for the senior

prom.

"Nancy…I was wondering if you'd let me…I would love to take you to the senior prom. If you let me," Henry replied. Nancy hugged him tightly. She almost broke him in half.

"Of course I will go with you!" Nancy stated with glee. Both teens were cheerfully talking and being happy. This all caught the attention of Frances Elsner who had her ears to

the door of Henry's bedroom. When she heard about the prom, she was taken aback for a moment. She then recomposed herself and went back into the living room. She

closed the door and walked over towards the telephone. It rang and she picked it up.

"Hello," the voice replied. "Why are you calling me? Is something wrong?"

"That Nancy is over here," Frances replied. "She is hiding in my son's room. Gawd knows what they are doing in there. I should barge in there and end this now!"

"Patience…You are not ready," the voice replied.

"Not ready? NOT READY! I have lost everything to that bitch! I lost my love for sewing, my love for shopping, and my love for that boy. Nancy has taken that all away from

me!" Frances declared with anger.

"I understand what you are going through. I know you want what was taken away. I can give it all back to you, but there will be hell to pay. What you are about to do is

something unexplainable. It's not like you're getting ready to ride a bicycle. You're about to commit the ultimate act. I have to make sure you are ready because this will

change your life forever. Once you do this, there is no going back. Are you in?" the voice asked.

Frances breathed a sigh. "For years I had hope. I hoped that one day I would be a mother with a husband that would love me. I wanted a family that I could care for…that I

could love. I wanted to give love to my child and in return the child would return love back. This was a dream I had, and now that dream is shattered. I have nothing left to

live for…I have given up on any kind of hope that is left for me. The only thing left are these wires that are tangled around me. So to answer your question, yes I am ready,"

Frances replied with a smile.

"Then let's do this!" the voice stated.

A week passed and Henry was busy getting dressed up for the Senior Prom. He was wearing his best brown suit and matching tie. He combed his hair and he shinned his

shoes. He was all set to go out dancing with his girl. He turned and was about to go out the door when he saw his mother standing in the hallway. He turned and tried to go

out the window but his mother stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Frances asked.

"Nowhere special," Henry replied hoping she would buy the lie.

"Why are you dressed up like this?" Frances asked as she came close to her son.

"It's for the school. They are having a dance there and I am going to go and hang out," Henry replied. "…And if you are going to try and talk me out of it you'd better not

waste you're breathe because I am still going."

"I'm not going to talk you out of it," his mother replied in a cool calm voice. "I am thrilled you are going to this dance. Are you dancing with anyone special?"

"No one in particular," Henry replied.

"What about Nancy?" his mother asked. "Will she be there?"

"Maybe," Henry replied as he tried to pull away. His mother stopped him and pulled him close to her.

"Are you going to dance with her?" Frances asked.

"It is a school dance," Henry replied.

"That's so sweet of you," Frances remarked. She tried to keep herself from throwing up. "Are you going to pick her up?"

"That's the plan," Henry replied as he tried to get his coat.

"Well, I have news for you…" Frances replied just as Henry spoke up.

"Mom! You've kept me inside this house since I was a child! You wouldn't let me have friends over or let me do anything! I am practically an adult now! I can make my own

decisions on what I do and don't do! …And I am doing this!" he stated.

"You can go," Frances replied with a smile. "I just need you to stop at the local store for me. I'm out of yarn and wine. Can you pick it up for me on your way there before the

store closes?"

Henry breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's it? Sure, I can do that."

"Listen honey, you're right. I have been uptight about you and Nancy. She is a fine woman and it would be a crime to keep you two apart. I think it is okay for you two to go

out and have some fun." Frances replied.

Henry just gave her a stare. He wanted to trust her but he knew the true form of his mother. She was up to something. He just knew it.

"Thanks, mom," he replied as he tried to make it to the door. "I will go pick up the stuff for you then I will head to the dance."

"Doesn't the dance start at six?" France asked.

"How do you…?" Henry asked.

"Party line," Frances replied. "By the time you finish the errands and come back, it will be six. You will miss a big chunk of the dance."

"Nancy will understand," Henry replied as he walked out the door.

"Why don't you call her?" Frances asked.

"What?" Henry question over his mother's request.

"Call her and tell her to come here. You go and pick up the stuff from the store. Then when you get back she will be here and you two can go to the dance," Frances replied.

"Call her? Tell her to come here? Are you okay mom?" Henry asked.

"Never been better, I'm just letting my son grow up," Frances replied.

"You know we only have the one phone. Your phone. I have to use it to call her," Henry replied.

"Go right ahead," Frances replied.

Henry could not believe his ears. He knew something was wrong with his mother, but he let emotion rule over judgement. Without hesitation, he went into his mother's living

room and picked up the phone. He called Nancy and told her to meet him at his mother's house for six. He assured her that everything would be okay. He then hung up and

walked out the front door.

"Mom, Nancy will be over here shortly. I will be right back. Don't scare her please," Henry pleaded.

"Henry, everything will be fine. Just go and get me my stuff and be back shortly, okay," Frances said as she leaned against the doorway.

"Okay, be right back," Henry replied as he ran down the sidewalk. Frances waited until Henry was gone. She then spat on the ground. She gave an evil smile as she closed the door behind her.

Later that day, Nancy and John were walking down the sidewalk together. John was being accompanied by two older girls. The four of them stopped in front of the Elsner

house. All four of them stared.

"Is this where you are supposed to meet him?" John asked.

"Yes, right inside the building," Nancy replied.

"Isn't Madam Crazy inside there?" John asked.

"Henry assured me that everything would be okay," Nancy replied as she began to walk up to the house.

"Well, it's your funeral. See you at the dance…if you make it," John replied as he began walking away with his two girls.

"You know mom won't approve of this!" Nancy shouted.

"Don't worry! She won't find out about it!" John laughed as he walked out of sight.

Nancy approached the door. She twisted the knob and went inside. The whole house was dark and it smelt of death. Nancy thought that Frances was dead and that Henry

had shot her. Nancy was about to leave when she heard a voice.

"Nancy," it said. "Come in."

"Who is it?" Nancy asked.

"It's me, Frances; I want to welcome you to my abode. Come on in," Frances replied.

Nancy closed the door and walked inside. She could hardly see anything. She placed her hands in front of her so she could feel where she was going.

"Frances?" Nancy asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen," Frances replied.

Nancy walked slowly over to what she thought was the kitchen. She leaned against the wall and called to Frances.

"Frances?" she asked. No answer. The room then went cold. Nancy turned and was about to walk out when a shadow came in front of her.

"Here I am!" a voice shouted as it swung its fist at Nancy.

Nancy felt something metal slam against her face. Then next thing she was complete and total darkness.

When Nancy awoke she felt herself lying flat on a cold concrete floor. She looked up and again only saw complete darkness. Her head was throbbing in pain and she felt some

blood going down the side of her face. Nancy got to her knees and tried to crawl out. She was unaware of where she was going or what danger she was in. Nancy turned and

saw a shadow approach her. She looked and listened closely to the 'colors' of the person who attacked her. She saw that the figures colors were grey. She immediately knew

who the person was.

"Frances," Nancy replied as she got to her feet.

"Hello Nancy," Frances replied as she flipped a switch on the wall. The lights went on bright and both Nancy and Frances cringed at the bright lights. Nancy looked over and

saw something different about Frances. Instead of wearing her trademarked black dress, she was wearing blue coveralls. Her hair was short instead of curly, and she was

wearing a toll belt around her waist. Frances crept back into the darkness and Nancy lunged towards her.

"Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" Nancy asked trying to find a way out.

"I brought you here to end you," Frances replied. "I've seen what you did to my Henry! I've seen what you are going to do! You are a leech that is going to drain all the

goodness out of him! You are a problem that I have to fix, and I'm going to fix you good!"

Nancy tried to make it to the door, but she was bashed in the back by a metal object. She collapsed to the floor and stared directly up at Frances, who was holding a metal

pipe wrench. Frances brought the wrench down upon Nancy. She rolled missing Frances's swing.

"Hold still you bastard!" Frances shouted as she hit Nancy over and over again with the wrench. Nancy kicked and screamed as Frances continued to pound her. Frances then

took a step back and threw the wrench on the floor. She towered over Nancy laughing at what she did to her victim.

 _Good Frances Good…_ a voice said inside her head. _But take you time. Do it slowly. Make her suffer._

"I will," Frances replied. She then grabbed Nancy by her throat and threw her across the room. Nancy landed on her stomach in a pile of garbage. She tried to get up but

Frances was too fast for her. Frances was on top Nancy's back driving her knee into her spine. Frances reached into her tool belt and pulled out a chain from a portable

chainsaw. She placed it on Nancy's neck and began to pull. The little blade cut into Nancy's throat. She placed her fingers between the sharp jagged edges to keep the chain

from slicing off her head.

Frances tried a slicing motion, but Nancy fought back. She slammed her head into Frances's head causing both women to fall backward. Nancy tried to crawl to over the stairs

but Frances stopped her. She kicked Nancy in the stomach and in the face over and over again. Nancy just laid there on the floor in pain. Frances stood over her like a

monster. She reached into her tool belt and pulled out a gun, but not just any gun. It was the gun that Henry hid in his bedroom under his bed. Frances checked the chamber

and saw that there were six bullets. She closed the gun and pointed it at Nancy's head.

"Found this in Henry's room. So you tried to get rid of me?! You tried to take Henry away from me! You bitch! You selfish bitch!" Frances shouted. "You tried to take Henry

from me, but you failed. Now I am going to end you."

Nancy was succumbing to the pain. She looked up and Frances and began crying. "Frances, it's not what you think…" Nancy replied.

"I WON'T HESITATE BITCH!" Frances shouted as she pointed the gun in Nancy's face.

"We weren't going to kill you! He wasn't going to kill you! It was just for protection!" Nancy stated knowing that Frances would not buy it.

"Protection? From who?" Frances asked with a cold emotionless tone in her voice.

"From you! You psychotic witch!" Nancy shouted.

Frances took the butt of the gun and slammed it into Nancy's face. Nancy tried to crawl away, but Frances stopped her by stomping on her leg. She was able to crack Nancy's

bone which sent an innumerous amount of pain to Nancy.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Frances asked. "I know you bought this gun to use on me! You wanted me dead so you could have Henry all to yourself! Well, now that is not

going to happen. I'm going to use this weapon against Henry. I will end the one thing he cares about, just to hurt him, and then when he realizes what he'd lost. I will end

him!"

"Frances…don't," Nancy replied as she tried to get up.

Frances pointed the gun at Nancy's head and clicked the hammer. The voice inside Frances's head spoke to her just as she was about to fire.

"End her!" it commanded. "Don't hesitate! End her!"

Frances smiled and was about to pull the trigger when a piece of metal whacked her on the side of the head. The gun fired, barely missing Nancy. When she looked up, she

saw Henry standing above her. It was her knight in shining armor.

"Henry," Nancy moaned.

"Nancy! Are you okay?" Henry asked as he tried to help her up.

Frances jumped and attacked Henry. She slammed him to the ground and began strangling him.

"You ungrateful brat! After everything I did for you! You chose her over me? How could you?" Frances asked. Henry used his knee and slammed Frances in the stomach.

Frances fell off as Henry tackled her. He began punching her in the face until both her face and his knuckles were covered in blood.

"DON'T…EVER….TOUCH….MY….GIRL….AGAIN!" he shouted as he punched his mother's lights in. She reached over and grabbed a tool. It was a hammer. She took it and

slammed it into Henry's head. Henry fell sideways and Frances jumped on top of him.

"I'm your MOTHER!" Frances shouted as she took the hammer and brought it down upon Henry's chest. Henry used his hands and arms to block her. She then took Henry by

the throat and lifted him in the air. Henry was shock to see how strong his mother was. She hurled him across the room. He smashed his head against the wall and nearly

blacked out.

"You will obey me!" his mother stated as she picked up the metal wrench off the floor. "Who do you love?"

"Nancy O'Connel," Henry replied. Frances then slammed the wrench into his head.

"WHO DO YOU LOVE?!" she screamed as she raised the wrench again. Henry starred into her eyes. All he saw was hate. In all his years on earth he never saw any love come

out of this woman. HE defied her once more.

"I love Nancy O'Connel," he replied. Frances enraged began to beat him over the head with the wrench. Nancy was on the floor cowering in fear and in pain. She looked up

and saw Henry being beaten by his mother. She looked over to the side and saw the gun that Frances was holding. She picked it up and slid it into her dress. She got up and

started to crawl over towards the stairs. Henry turned and saw Nancy make her move. He knew that if Frances turned and saw her, she would kill her. He jumped up and

attacked his mother driving her away from the stairs.

"SAY YOU LOVE ME!" Frances shouted as she and her son fought for control of the wrench. Henry spat in her face causing her to let go. He then took the wrench and

slammed it into her face causing her to fall backward. Frances kicked Henry in the shins causing him to fall to the ground. She then jumped on top of him and began to punch

him.

Nancy crawled up the stairs slowly. He leg was broken, her skull was cracked, and she was in so much pain. However, she kept going for she knew she had to get out. By the

time she was up at the top of the stairs, Frances was finished with Henry. Henry was lying on the floor like a corpse. Frances stepped back. She was covered in blood and she

was in pain. She wanted to pass out, but the voice inside her head told her to keep going.

 _What are you doing?_ It said.

"I need to take a breather," Frances replied.

 _No time for that! Nancy is getting away! You have to stop her! You have to finish your revenge!_ The voice shouted.

Frances groaned as she walked over and picked up the metal wrench. She started going up the stairs to find and finish off Nancy. "Have to complete the revenge! I have to

finish this!" Frances mumbled as she reached the top of the stairs.

Once she opened the door, she was met with a surprise. Nancy was leaning against a wall. She was pointing the gun directly at Frances, planning to kill her. Frances dropped

the wrench and placed her hands in the air.

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed lady, would you?" Frances asked with an evil grin.

Nancy stared at the grey figure in front of her. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger. The bullet came out of the gun and struck Frances in the stomach. Frances

screamed which caused Nancy to fall onto the floor. Nancy looked up and saw the colors of Frances Elsner change. Instead of grey, her colors transformed into that of a

rainbow. She saw red, yellow, blue, and green all flash at once. She closed her eyes fearing this would cause a seizure.

Frances's body seized up in pain. She tried to grab the wall to keep herself from falling. It did not work. She fell down the stairs and landed straight on the floor. She tried to

get up but the pain in her stomach was too much. She just laid there wallowing in her pain and self-pity. Only a few words escaped from her lips as she fell into a deep sleep.

"I was deceived," were the words.

Nancy got up and crawled over towards the stairway. She looked down and saw Frances Elsner laying there in a pool of her own blood. She was unsure if she was dead or

alive and frankly she did not care. She mustered up the strength to crawl into the living room. She reached up to the table and pulled the phone down. She dialed her

parent's number hoping someone would pick up. Someone did, it was her father.

"Hello?" he asked. "Who is this?"

"Daddy, help, Elsner house," Nancy whispered as she fell unconscious on the floor.

April 21, 1940

 **Chicago Tribune**

 **Winnetka Massacre**

Police in Winnetka Illinois are investigating the home of Frances Elsner. Late last night around 7PM police were called in to the house when one of the occupants called for help. Once inside, police found two teenagers. One in the living room and one in the basement. They were alive but barely breathing. They were rushed to the hospital and remain in treatment. Police also discovered the homeowner Frances Elsner, lying on the basement floor with a gunshot wound to the stomach. She was rushed to the hospital and remains in critical condition. Police are investigating to figure out if this was intentional or an accident.

Three weeks later, Frances was inside the hospital lying in her bed. When she came through, she in a lot of pain and unaware of her surroundings. She tried to get up but

good not because she was handcuffed to the bed. She started screaming and calling to people, but no one came. She started yelling louder, and that's when two police

officers and a nurse came inside the room. They assured her that everything would be okay. The police officers took straps off the bed and secured Frances tightly to it. This

caused her to get more agitated than ever. The three of them then left the room leaving Frances alone. During all the commotion, Frances failed to hear one of the officers

talking to a young man. The officer was concerned for the man's safety. But the young man assured the officer that everything would be okay. He went inside the room and

began talking to Frances.

"Hello mother," he replied.

"Henry! So glad to see you! Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in a hospital," he replied.

"Why am I here?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you remember what happened three weeks ago?" Henry asked.

"It's all a blur," Frances replied. "I remember fighting and then a loud bang…"

"You tried to kill us!" Henry shouted as he shook Frances bed.

"Kill us?" Frances asked. "Me and you? I tried to kill the both of us?"

"No!" Henry shouted getting real angry at his mother. "Me and Nancy, you tried to kill the both of us!"

Frances burst out with laughter. "That's a laugh! I couldn't have killed you both. Nancy is forbidden to be in my house. Unless, you broke the rules? Did you break the rules?"

she asked.

"OH MY GOSH!" Henry shouted as he placed his hands over his face in shame.

"What's wrong?" Frances asked.

"You don't remember what happened? What you tried to do? Don't you remember anything?" Henry asked.

"I do remember something….Your good for nothing girlfriend! She was there! She was trying to hurt you! I was protecting you!" Frances stated.

Henry shook his head in disbelief. "Mother," he replied with disgust.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't keep doing this! What you did to me, what you did to Nancy! Mom this has to stop," Henry replied.

"Henry, I will never stop loving you. I will always be there to care for you, and you will do the same for me," Frances replied.

Henry turned away from his mother. All the hate and disgust was boiling up inside of him. It took five minutes, but he was finally able to muster up all the courage inside of

him. He turned and faced his mother.

"Frances Elsner, I never want to see you again. Ever…" Henry replied as he turned and walked out of the room.

Frances tried to reach up and grab him just as he left. "After everything I did for you! You are just going to leave me? You can't do this to me! I took care of you! I loved you!

Don't do this to me Henry! Don't do this to me!" Frances shouted at the top of her lungs.

Henry leaned against the wall and he started to cry. John O'Connel approached and patted him on the shoulder.

"You did the right thing," he replied.

"Go away!" Henry stated as he walked down the hall.

Nancy was a few doors down, but she heard the whole thing. On the one hand, she was happy that Henry was sticking up to his mother. On the other hand, that blackness

inside Henry's personality was showing. Both of them had gone through a traumatic experience, and she knew that this would change them. For the first time ever, she saw

the true colors of Henry Elsner, and it scared Nancy right to the core of her soul.

July 10, 1940

 **Chicago Tribune**

 **Local Woman Charged with Attempted Murder**

Winnetka woman is in federal court today charged with two counts of attempted murder. 37 year old, Frances Elsner pled not guilty to both counts. In April, Frances lured a thirteen year old girl into her basement where she attempted to strangle her with a chainsaw blade. When her seventeen year old son, tried to stop her, he was attacked and nearly beaten to death. The thirteen year old then climbed out of the basement into a hallway, where she shot Frances in the stomach when the woman threatened to attack her again. She is being held at the local county jail without bail. A trial has been set for September.

October 22, 1940

 **Chicago Tribune**

 **Jury ruled Frances Elsner not guilty by reason of insanity!**

Frances Elsner found not guilty of murder because of reason of insanity! After hearing testimony in court from both the defense and the prosecution, the jury ruled against Frances Elsner because they deemed her insane. The defense stated that Frances was an ill woman who was suffering from dementia and achromatopsia. They stated that Ms. Elsner was ill and not a threat to society. The prosecution stated that Frances was a dangerous woman who tried to harm to children. They painted a tale of abuse and neglect in which Frances abused Henry both physically and mentally. The defense had several physiatrists take the stand, and they all declared that Frances was suffering from a mental illness. The victims did not take the stand because of emotional reasons. The jury deliberated for two days before coming back with the verdict. When the verdict was read, France Elsner had no emotion on her face. She wasn't happy when it was read, she wasn't sad when it was read, she was just emotionless…

October 24, 1940

 **Chicago Tribune**

 **Frances Elsner released with conditions!**

Frances Elsner has been released from prison. Due to her having a mental illness, the judge ordered her to be placed on treatment. She will be taken to a mental community located outside the city of Chicago. She has been ordered to undergo psychiatric evaluation for the next twenty years. Once she has completed this, she will have to go in front of a board of directors who will decide the fate of Frances. If she is found stable and competent, she will be released back into society. She is ordered by the judge not to have any contact with the victims.

Frances Elsner was inside an ambulance truck waiting to be taken away to the hospital. She was sitting in a chair with a quilt wrapped around her legs. An armed guard was

inside the truck as Henry approached from the back. He looked inside and stared at his mother. She stretched out her hand trying to touch her son before the doors of the

truck closed. Henry turned away and was about to walk away when she spoke up.

"Are you going to say good bye to your mother?" she asked.

Henry turned around and faced her. His face was serious and solemn. "Good bye mother," he replied. "May I never see you again."

His mother began to laugh at him. "Oh you will see me again. After all, I am family. You cannot get rid of me. Not forever," Frances replied.

Henry rolled his eyes, Frances covered herself up with the quilt and began talking again. "Say you love me," she replied.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Say you love me!" Frances ordered.

Henry turned away and ignored his mother. "Henry, don't you love me? I love you Henry! I always loved you! Say you love me Henry! Say you love me!" Frances shouted as

the doors of the truck closed. As it drove away both John and Nancy approached Henry, he had a look in his eyes. No longer did Henry have a fear that kept his soul locked

away and tormented. For the first time in his life, Henry felt free. He turned to Nancy and gave her a hug. A single tear escaped his eye as he held on tight to the woman he

loved.

"Why didn't you say I love you to your mother?" John asked as he placed his hand on Henry's shoulder.

 _You just had to go and wreck it didn't you?_ Henry thought to himself as he turned and faced John. "I didn't say I love you because I strongly question my feelings towards my mother."

"Look, I know she is a bitch, but she is your mother. You should have told her that you loved her," John remarked. Henry just shook his head.

"Where were you when all these events were happening? Were you there when she harassed me both mentally and physically? Were you there when she tried to keep me

and Nancy apart? Were you there when she tried to kill me and Nancy? Were you?" Henry asked.

"Henry, it's okay, calm down," Nancy remarked as she tried to sooth him.

"No! I will not calm down! For years that woman held me hostage! I finally have that chance to be free! A chance to be with you forever! I'm not going to let her bring me

down ever again! In fact, no one will ever bring me down like that ever again!" Henry stated.

John tried to pull Henry over to the side. "Calm down Henry, you are causing a seen."

"Don't tell me what to do," Henry replied as he gave John a small push. John tripped and fell to the asphalt.

"Why did you that?" he asked as he pulled himself up.

"Don't touch me!" Henry ordered pulling away from John.

"Henry, this isn't like you, what's wrong?" Nancy asked as she tried to comfort him.

"Nothing is wrong with me. This is me now, the new Henry. Old Henry was a pushover who let everyone tell him what to do: my mother, the school bullies, everyone! But not

anymore, from now on things will be different! Things will be better!" Henry stated as he turned to walk away. John grabbed Nancy and pulled her to the side.

"What's up with your boyfriend?" he asked.

"He just lost his mother and he is now on his own. He's shaken up," Nancy replied.

"He doesn't look shaken up! In fact, he looks happy, sort-of…I think now that his mother is gone this is how he is going to act," John remarked.

"Don't be ridiculous! I saw Henry's true colors! This is not how he will act!" Nancy stated punching John in the arm.

"You don't know about his true colors. Maybe he was masking them so you couldn't see what was really under the skin," John replied.

"Henry wouldn't do that to me!" Nancy stated as she looked at Henry. Doubts started entering her mind as she realized that all this time she could have been wrong. _What if_

 _this was really how Henry acted? Was he just like his mother? She did treat him like garbage all these years, and you know what they say the apple doesn't fall far from the_

 _tree._

"Do you really think this could be the true Henry Elsner?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know," John replied. "All I know is that you better make Henry back to his old self, or else…"

"…Or else what?" Nancy asked.

"Henry might treat you like he did his mother. He might leave you too," John replied.

Nancy gasped at this. Thoughts rushed into her mind like a river current. _I can't lose Henry! He is my life! I have to get him back to his old self! I have to get him to be a_

 _pushover again! How do I do this without hurting him? How?_

Nancy thought about this for a long time. Thanks to John, Nancy now had the fear that one day Henry would leave her just like he did his mother. It wasn't really about the

fear of him leaving, it was more about the fear of him rejecting her. She needed Henry's love. He was the only true friend she ever had. Nancy was willing to do anything to

keep Henry by her side. Including, fending off would be girlfriends and constantly asking Henry if he loved her. After a while, Henry got annoyed with this, however, because

he truly did love her he stayed by her side.

The year 1949 came around and it was a year Nancy would never forget. It was the year Henry Elsner proposed to her. They were at the park watching a firework show. That

is when he got down on his knees and proposed to her. With love in her heart and a smile on her face, she said yes. They were married a month later. It was a small wedding

inside the local church, only Nancy's family was able to attend. There were a bunch of rich people who were all giving their best regards to the new bride and groom. The gifts

the newlywed couple received were amazing. Each gift was fancy and held with high esteem, all except one gift. The gift that Frances Elsner had sent her son from the mental

community.

Nancy did not want to open the gift. All she wanted to do was throw it away. But Henry insisted, he took the gift and opened it. Inside, there was a dead rose all withered and

faded away. Nancy was shocked at this, but Henry just laughed. He made a cruel joke about his mother as he casually threw the rose into the trash. The wedding continued

and Henry did his best to comfort and cheer Nancy. Because of his humor, Nancy forgot about the rose and indulged herself in the festivities. When it was all over, Nancy

kissed her parents good-bye. She then jumped into a car with Henry and they drove off into the sunset.

Henry and Nancy were busy kissing while John drove down the road.

"So, where are you are you guys going for your honeymoon?" John asked as he drove down the road.

"Well, dad says he is currently renting out a hotel in Denver. Right now the place is completely empty so he says we can spend the weekend there," Nancy remarked.

"Nancy, what can you do in Denver? There is hardly anything there. I was planning on taking you to Niagara Falls. You know it is beautiful this time of year," Henry replied.

"Which one is cheaper?" John asked.

"Money is not a problem!" Henry stated. "Whatever makes my wife happy."

"I would love to go to Niagara Falls, but Henry we don't have the cash right now. I think we should take my father's offer and go to Denver," Nancy replied.

"Nancy I have cash. I can take you to Niagara Falls if you want. Just say the word!" Henry declared.

"Henry we can't go. I mean we have to save up…you know for a house and a car…and stuff like that," Nancy replied.

"Well, do I have a surprise for you," Henry replied with a goofy smile on his face. "Turn here!"

John did as he was told and pulled into a driveway. Nancy got out and was shocked at what she saw. It was Henry's childhood home. Except now it looked immaculate. The

house no longer looked sad and dreary. Instead, it was looked as if it had been revived. A new life was given to this old forgotten relic, and it shinned with a grace that

overwhelmed Nancy.

"Your house? What happened to it?" Nancy asked.

"John got some of his friends together and they fixed it up for us," Henry replied.

"But you guys don't own it, the bank does," Nancy remarked.

"Not anymore," John replied as he pulled out a piece of paper. He folded it up and handed it to both Henry and Nancy. "You guys are now the proud owners of this house.

May it always be filled with prosperity and laughter."

"How did you do this?" Nancy asked.

"I uh….cashed in my college fund for this," John replied.

"JOHN!" Nancy yelled as she punched him in the arm.

"Hey, nothing is too good for my sister," John replied with a smile.

"Come on Nancy! Let's check it out! It's all new and stuff! New furniture, new appliances, a better yard, and best of all no Frances!" Henry stated. "It's the perfect house!"

"Yes, it is," Nancy replied as she looked intently at the old building. At first, the house seemed to welcome Nancy like an old friend. However, something changed, something

made the house seem off. Nancy closed her eyes and remembered that fateful day. The day she shot Frances Elsner in the chest. She couldn't get it out of her mind. The

wave of color, the blood, the pain. It was too much to bear.

"Nancy, are you okay?" Henry asked as he placed his hands on his wife's shoulder in a calm soothing manner.

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Nancy remarked as she turned to John who was fumbling around in the car. "What are you doing?" she asked as he approached with a camera.

"Taking your picture," he replied. "I want something to remember this fine moment. Come out here so I can get the house."

Henry and Nancy approached John. John positioned the camera getting both of them in the picture. John was about to take the picture when he remembered something

important.

"Nancy, close your eyes!" John ordered. "Don't want one of those episodes when you pass out."

Nancy closed her eyes. Then she faced Henry and gave him a long kiss. This took Henry by surprise. His only reaction was that of love. He made a goofy face just as John

took the picture.

"Well, that is a keeper!" John stated with glee.

"Oh come on! I wasn't ready!" Henry joked. "Take another!"

"Fine," John replied as he began to take more pictures of the Elsner's.

As the camera was flashing, Henry picked up his wife and carried her into her new house. Nancy was so excited that she laughed with joy all the way there.

This was the best day of Henry's life. Finally, after all these years, he truly felt free. I mean he had it all. A loving wife, a beautiful house, and good friends. Henry truly felt on

top of the world. Sadly, this would all come to an end. The year 1950 was fast approaching and this was the year that would change the Elsner's for better or for worst.


	3. Chapter 3: Cause

The year 1950 began amazingly. Henry was just married to his longtime girlfriend Nancy O'Connel. They had just moved into their new home in Winnetka Illinois. They loved the married life and things were going great for them. They had a great time on their honeymoon to Niagara Falls, and they were already planning a skiing trip to Denver in the winter. Nancy was enjoying her new job as a housewife. She enjoyed doing the cooking and cleaning. She also enjoyed sewing and quilting. Her favorite thing was to make fancy scarfs out of big balls of yarn. She enjoyed staying at home doing the menial tasks that made life better for the both of them.

Meanwhile, Henry was busy looking for a job, and he didn't have to go far to find one. John O'Connel helped him out with that by getting him a job at his uncle's newspaper: The Chicago Tribune. John currently worked there as a photographer. He got Henry hired on as a writer. His first story was on a police officer who risked his life taking on five bank robbery suspects. That story alone sold out newspapers all across Illinois. His writing style was so amazing; people compared Henry to the greats like Nathaniel Hawthorne and Charles Dickens. Henry enjoyed his new life as a writer. It was his dream job. He loved sitting at his desk with his typewriter, typing away the news articles that flooded his room. The managers were impressed with Henry. They all told him that one day, he would become one of the greatest writers in Illinois history.

At home, Nancy and Henry attitudes were changing. Even though they deeply loved each other, something inside of them was tearing them apart. It started on the 5th of March, when Nancy was trying to cook something in the oven. The oven, even though it was on, did nothing to warm the food. When she took it out, it was a block of ice. Nancy went to complain to Henry about this. The only thing Henry could do was promise he would get it fixed, but he never did. It went on like this for two weeks until finally Nancy could not take it anymore. She barged into the living room where Henry was working and demanded that he go and fix the oven.

"Henry!" she shouted as she burst into the living room while he was typing.

"Augh! What is it?" He asked jumping out of his seat startled.

"The oven! You promised you would fix it!" Nancy stated.

Henry rolled his eyes. "I told you I would take care of it. I called a guy and he will be right over to repair it."

"When will he be here?" Nancy asked.

"A week from today," Henry replied.

"Henry!" Nancy moaned.

"Look that is the best I can do. He said he was booked up all week. He said that next week would be the earliest he could get here," Henry replied.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Nancy asked. "How am I supposed to cook?"

"We'll just order out," Henry replied.

"We don't have the money for that," Nancy replied as she crossed her arms.

"I'll take care of it. I will get us the money," Henry replied.

"We can't eat out all week. We can't afford that and the bill for fixing the oven! We just don't have the money!" Nancy stated.

"I'll borrow some from your dad if we really need it," Henry replied.

"You already borrowed two thousand dollars from him. How much more are we going to borrow?" Nancy asked.

"Just enough to fix the stupid oven!" Henry stated.

"…And then what? What happens when something else break uh?" Nancy asked.

"I will find a way to take care of it," Henry replied.

"What if you don't? I mean you only get payed five dollars a story. You write about seven stories a day. It won't be enough to support us to the end of the year. You won't be able to raise a family on that kind of salary," Nancy remarked.

"The editor says I am the best writer he ever has. He says I can get promoted to some pretty important jobs on the staff. Once I get promoted, we will have a better income," Henry replied.

"If you can get promoted," Nancy remarked as she rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Henry asked. "Are you saying I can't get promoted?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just saying it will take time for you that job, and we don't have time. We need money now!" Nancy stated.

Soon, a heated argument began. Things were said that were hateful and mean. The battle left Henry hurt and Nancy crying. Henry was about to walk out of the house, but Nancy stopped him. She pulled him close and cried into his shirt.

 _Not again…_ Henry thought to himself as he did his best to comfort his wife.

"Don't leave me," she cried. Henry stroked her hair and kissed her on her forehead.

"It's okay," he replied. "Everything will be okay." Henry stayed by his wife that entire day. It was just another one of her 'episodes'. Ever since she pulled the trigger on Frances, Nancy was different. She began having nightmares which made her stay awake all night, and when that happened she was usually crabby the next day. In addition, she became very clingy towards Henry, making stay with her for the whole day. She would make him sit on the couch with her and hold her. She wanted him to comfort her and he did, even though it usually cost him a whole day at work. But the one thing that bothered him the most was Nancy's constant pleading for love. Every hour, when Henry was home, she would come to him and begin crying. She then looked at Henry and asked if he loved her, in which he always replied yes. He couldn't stand her doing this. Yes, he did love her, but he felt that saying it ever hour of the day was very repetitive. When he didn't respond to this question, Nancy would lie in bed for the whole day depressed. She would not eat or drink until Henry came in and assured that he loved her.

It was on one such a day that Henry did not answer Nancy's request of love. It was a Thursday morning. Four days before the handyman was supposed to show up. Nancy was in the kitchen and Henry was rushing out the door because he was late for work. Nancy stopped him in his tracks and asked him if he loved her. Henry did not respond. He just squeezed passed her and went out the door. Later that night, there was hell to pay.

"Honey!" I'm home!" he shouted as he came inside the house. There was no answer. The house was dark and dirty. Henry looked inside the kitchen and discovered that the dishes had not been cleaned up since breakfast. What was worse, dinner had not been made.

"Nancy! Are you in here?" Henry asked as he went inside. He journeyed to the back to his old room where he found Nancy laying in his bed listening to the radio.

 _Oh Nancy…_ he thought to himself as he approached the bed. He lied down beside her and began to rub her arm to comfort her. Nancy began to cry.

"You don't love me do you," Nancy cried.

"I do love you!" Henry stated as he tried his best to comfort his wife.

"Then why didn't you day it this morning?" she asked as she rolled over to his side.

"Because I was late for work. I had to get there precisely at six or they would have fired me," Henry replied.

"Oh! So you love your work more that your wife!" Nancy stated as she rolled over again in anger.

Henry bit his tongue. He calmed down before he continued talking. "Nancy, I need this job…we need this job. If I lose this job that's it…we'll lose everything. The house, the car, everything."

"At least we will still have each other," Nancy remarked as she wiped the tears off her face.

Henry could not believe the words he was hearing. Did his wife really want them to lose everything he had worked so hard to get? He was working out in the field from morning until night, just for her and she did not appreciate it. He felt anger but he kept it to himself. He forced a smile and continued to talk. "Yes, we would have each other. But I would love you more if we lived in our house and not a box…though that could be romantic." Henry forced out a chuckle which caused Nancy's face to lighten up.

"Do you love me?" she asked clinging in suspense for an answer she already knew.

Henry kissed her on the forehead. "Of course I love you. I will always love you no matter what. Remember what we said in our wedding vows? We said we would love each other in sickness and in health. For rich or for poor, for better or for worse, until death do us part. I promised that Nancy and I plan to stick to it."

Nancy kissed Henry on the lips. Then she got out of bed. "Well, then I better go make some dinner for us," she replied. "I hope you like sandwiches." She left Henry alone in his room. He faced the nightstand and reached over. He picked up the radio and turned it off. That is when something caught his attention. Facing the nightstand, behind the radio, he discovered something shocking. It was his gun. The gun Nancy used that fateful night. He picked it up and checked the chamber. He discovered that there was one bullet still in it. He looked towards the door and then back at the gun. He took it and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

He was going to confront Nancy about it but then he stopped in his tracks. He realized that if he told her he found the gun, she would go into panic mode, and he did not want that. So, he took the gun and put it back where it belonged, in a lockbox down inside the basement. Once Henry locked it, he came back upstairs and ate dinner with his wife. The next day, Henry hoped that Nancy would be feeling much better, however she was back to her old moody self. It was like the events that happened the day before did not even occur. Nancy was in the kitchen making breakfast when Henry made a break for the door. Nancy stopped him in his tracks and asked him the fatal question.

"Do you love me?" she asked as she clutched his shirt tightly.

Henry, not wanting to repeat yesterday's fiasco, "Yes, of course. I love you." He kissed her on the face and walked out the door. Nancy turned and stopped him.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, I do. The boss says if I want to get promoted, I should be at my desk at six, or he said he'd fire me," Henry replied.

"Why don't you want to stay home with me?" Nancy asked.

"I told you Nancy. I have to go to work," Henry replied.

"If you stay home with me I will make you happy," Nancy declared as she smiled at him.

Henry thought about the idea and he loved the thought of it. However, he knew the job came first. He approached his wife and gave her a kiss. He then turned and got into his car, and drove away.

Nancy stood at the front door. She felt betrayed and sad. She went back inside the house and finished making breakfast for herself. She sat down and ate it alone. As she was eating, she began to cry again. However, she stopped when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it and was surprised to see a man standing there. He was a tall man wearing blue coveralls and a blue hat. He was covered in white paint and he was carrying a toolbox.

"Hello," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Who are you?" Nancy asked.

"Where are my manners?" he asked as he extended his hand. "Name's Michael, Michael Simmons the Second. I'm the handyman."

"The handyman?" Nancy asked.

"Uh! You know, the one who is supposed to fix an oven," Michael replied.

"The oven? OH! The oven! Oh yes, come in. Right this way," Nancy replied as she let the stranger into her house.

"Wow! This is a nice little place you got here," Michael replied as Nancy led him to the kitchen.

"Sorry, about the mess. I was still eating breakfast. Wasn't expecting you until Monday!" she exclaimed as she tried to clear the table of plates.

"One of my clients cancelled so I had time. By the way your husband sounded on the phone, you were desperate to have this fixed. I decided to squeeze you in," Michael replied as he approached the oven. "Is this the one that is giving you a hard time?"

"Yes, it's not heating up. I can't cook any food in it," Nancy replied.

Michael, using his big strong arms, pulled back the oven and looked behind the machine. "Ah! Here is your problem. Your wiring back here is shot. This thing is toast, I don't know if I can do anything about this."

"Can't you use your hammer and repair it?" Nancy asked hoping he'd say yes.

"I could but that would be a fire hazard. The best thing to do is to order a new oven. In fact, I know someone who is selling an exact oven like this, well, the only difference is that the new one will work," Michael replied. "Would you like me to give them a call?"

"Yes, please…wait how much is this going to cost?" Nancy asked.

"I estimate about three hundred dollars," Michael replied.

"Oh…." Nancy replied looking down towards the ground.

"Is there something wrong?" Michael asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, we don't have that kind of money right now," Nancy replied letting out a depressed sigh. "I guess we will have to wait a bit before we can get this repaired."

Nancy looked as if she was about to cry. Michael looked over and saw that Nancy was distressed. "Look, I will call my friend and see if he can give it to you for cheap. He is a softy so it shouldn't be that hard to persuade him."

Nancy wanted to give Michael a hug, but she refrained herself. Michael looked around the house and saw that it was in disarray. He looked at the walls, the floor, and the appliances. He checked out the electricity and the plumbing. He was not pleased at what he saw. "Uh! Miss. Everything in this house is falling apart! The floor boards are coming up, the wallpaper is pealing, and the appliances are all shot to hell! What moron put all this together?" Michael asked.

"That would be my brother," Nancy replied.

"Is he a handyman because if he is. He is a poor one!" Michael exclaimed.

"Can you fix it?" Nancy asked.

"Let me get the rest of my tools. I will see what I can do," Michael replied.

"How can I ever repay you?" Nancy asked.

"Just start with a nice cup of coffee," Michael replied.

Meanwhile, Henry and John were at the office preparing to write tomorrow's news. All the reporters were in the office being briefed on their assignments.

"Alright, we have a story on an arsonist on the loose. He is targeting low income families in downtown Chicago. I want a reporter on that!" the editor shouted.

"I am on it!" a reporter yelled.

"Great! Now who is covering the strike at the auto shop?" the editor asked.

"I am!" a reporter stated.

"Okay! John, do you have the pictures of the bank robbery that happened last night?" the editor asked.

"Right here," John replied as he handed the editor a folder.

"Where is the story for this?" the editor asked as someone handed him a sheet of paper. "This is complete garbage! Where's Henry? Henry!"

"Right here boss!" Henry stated.

"Henry, this story is garbage! Make it better!" the editor stated.

"Right away sir," Henry replied.

"I knew I can count on you! Now, why are you all still here! We have work to do! There is an interview I want one of you to conduct. It is on a gangster who is in police custody. He is the one who shot up that bar last month. His gang is moving into Chicago. I want a story on these Al Capone want-a-bees and I want it on my desk tonight! No one is going home until it is done! Understand?!" the editor stated. "Now get to work!"

Henry ran over to his desk and began typing his story. He worked late not even taking a break for lunch. He worked until the late hours of 6 PM. Mostly, everyone was still working on their special stories.

"Hey, Henry, it is getting late." John remarked.

"Uh? Oh! I know," he replied as he continued typing on his typewriter.

"Are you going to go home?" John asked.

"I have to get these stories in before 8 tonight! I am almost done!" Henry stated.

"What about your wife?" John asked.

"What about her?" Henry asked.

"Will she be worried that you are not home?" John asked.

"No, she knows I am working late. Besides, it is not like I am going home to a fresh cooked meal," Henry remarked.

"Marriage troubles?" John asked.

"Broken stove!" Henry remarked as he pulled a piece of paper out of the typewriter.

"Okay," John replied.

"Look, she will be fine. I am sure of it. She is probably just sitting at home relaxing and doing her knitting," Henry replied.

At home, Nancy was just making some sandwiches for Michael who was just finishing up putting new floorboards down.

"There, that should do it! The floor should stop creaking now," Michael replied as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Thank you so much," Nancy replied as he handed him a sandwich. Michael gave her a puzzling look. "I hope you like peanut butter. This is all I have right now," Nancy replied.

"This is fine! Just like how mother used to make it!" Michael smiled as he took a bite.

Nancy looked over at the clock and saw that it was getting late. She shook her head as she went over to clean the dishes. "Is something wrong?" Michael asked as he approached Nancy.

"No, not really. It is just my husband is not back from work yet," Nancy replied.

"Where does he work?" Michael asked.

"The Chicago Tribune," Nancy replied.

"He works at the newspaper? Oh, the boss probably just has him working overtime. No need to worry," Michael replied.

"But there is you see I am here and he is over there in the big city! I am not with him! He could be doing something there that I do not approve of," Nancy replied.

"You are afraid he is cheating on you? How long have you been married?" Michael asked.

"About a year," Nancy replied.

"First off, if your husband is cheating on you, he would be a fool because he has you: A very attractive young woman. Two, I doubt he would be cheating on you because of number one!" Michael stated.

"What?" Nancy asked with a confused look on her face.

"You two are young. I highly doubt he will be cheating on you," Michael replied.

"I guess. Look it is getting late. You better head home to your wife," Nancy replied.

"Oh! I am not married. Not anymore at least," Michael replied.

"What happened?" Nancy asked.

"You don't want to know. It is a sad story and you don't need to be sad right now," Michael replied.

"What happened?" Nancy asked again.

"She betrayed me, let's just leave it at that," Michael replied.

"Was it with another man?" Nancy asked.

"You can say that," Michael replied. "Anyway, thank you for the sandwich. I will be back tomorrow to fix everything else."

"But what do I pay you?" Nancy asked.

"Pay me in your love and sandwiches," Michael replied as he took his tools and packed them up into his van. He then drove off down the road. Nancy went back inside and waited for her husband to come home.

It was not until 10 PM when Henry was finally done. However, instead of going home he headed over towards the bar and bought a drink. He then sat down into a booth and just watched the ice slowly melt away. It was midnight when John came into the bar and sat down next to Henry.

"I thought you didn't drink Henry!" John stated as he sat down next to him.

"I don't," Henry replied.

"Can I have it?" John asked. Henry nodded as John took the glass and gulped it down. "Ugh! It tastes like water! How long have you been sitting here?"

"About two hours," Henry replied as he stared at his watch.

"Why are you here? You should be at home with your wife!" John stated.

"I can't go home," Henry replied.

"Why not?" John asked taking another sip of the watered-down beer.

"John, do you think I am a failure?" Henry asked.

"Why would you say that? You accomplished more stuff in your life than I did! How can you be a failure?" John asked.

"I can't afford a new oven, can't console my wife, I can't do anything!" Henry stated.

"Henry, the oven is old and out of your hand, and with the thing with your wife well, what she went through with your mother was a traumatic experience for the both of you. I can understand if you are having a hard time consoling her," John replied.

"It's just that she is so emotional! She always wants me to be near her! Oh! And she wants me always to tell her that I love her! She knows I love her! Why do I have to tell her that every minute of every day?" Henry asked.

"That is life Henry. I mean sure I wish women behaved differently. Hell, I wish they behaved like a radio. If you don't like something they are saying just flip the station. But, that is not how they behave. They behave like they are because that is how they are, and sadly nothing can change it," John replied.

"Then what do I do?" Henry asked.

"You can do two things: You can hide out here every time you two have an argument, or you can go home and console your wife. Just be there for her and she will be there for you," John replied.

"You think?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I do," John replied as he finished off Henry's watered-down beer.

"I don't know," Henry replied.

"Tell you what, take this to her and I think it will patch everything up between you two," John replied handing Henry an envelope. Henry opened it and discovered that it contained a total of five thousand dollars.

"John! I can't take this!" Henry stated.

"Yes, you can, it is a gift," John replied.

"Where did you even get this?" Henry asked.

"My dad is rich. I am sure he won't miss five grand," John replied.

"John…" Henry moaned as he tried to give him back the cash.

"You two need this more than I do. Please take it," John replied.

Henry slipped it under his coat. "Thank you," he replied.

"Thank me by making things right with your wife," John replied as he slid out from the booth. Henry smiled as he followed his friend out of the booth and walked out of the bar. He started walking home by himself when he noticed a young woman struggling on the ground. Her grocery bag ripped and the food was rolling all over the place. She reached over and was about to pick something out of the street. That is when an automobile came and nearly struck her. Henry ran into the street and stopped the vehicle. He then proceeded to help the woman pick up her groceries.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked as he picked up a can of beans.

"I am fine, thank you," the woman replied with shyness in her voice. Henry looked at the woman and discovered that she was young, pregnant, and vulnerable.

"Hey, you can't carry all this by yourself. Here, let me help you. Where do you live?" Henry asked.

"That apartment over there," the woman replied pointing to a rundown old building in the center of downtown Chicago.

"I will take you there, by the way. I am Henry. Henry Elsner," he replied.

"Veronica, Veronica Parson," the woman replied.

"Glad to meet you Veronica," Henry replied. Henry took the woman back to her place and helped her unpack. She lived in a rundown apartment in the center of town. The walls were cracked and leaking, there was no heat, and no plumbing. The floors had huge gaps that could swallow at least ten people. It made the Elsner house look like the Ritz hotel. "You live here?" Henry asked. "Where are your parents?"

"I live alone," Veronica replied.

"But you're so young," Henry remarked.

"I am 19 years old!" Veronica stated.

"19 and alone! How can you live like this?" Henry asked.

"I get by; stupid boyfriend brought me here to this dumb city and then got me pregnant! Then he left me for some blonde in California! Oh! If I ever see him again I'd….!" Veronica shouted.

Henry chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing…it's just that your story reminds me of my story," Henry replied.

"How?" Veronica asked.

"My mother had me at 19. My father left me when I was young. She raised me in a dump like this. I understand what you are going through," Henry replied.

"No you don't! You do not know what it is like to go through this!" Veronica stated as she began to cry. Henry approached and hugged her. He was doing this to soothe her. This situation reminded him of his mother, but it felt different. It felt like he was transported back in time to when his mother was pregnant with him. He felt like he was being there for her when no one else was.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise," Henry replied. Henry stayed for an additional hour. He cooked a meal for Veronica, and made sure she was warm enough to sleep well for the rest of the night. When she was finally asleep, he slipped her the envelope containing the five grand. He then slipped out the front door and headed home.

It was 4 AM when Henry finally made it home. He was an absolute wreck. He was tired, his clothes were dirty and stained, and he was empty handed. When he came through the door his wife was waiting there for him. He did not say hello to her as he walked passed her towards the bedroom.

"Where were you?" Nancy asked looking tired exactly like him.

"Out," Henry replied.

"Out where? I was worried sick about you!" Nancy stated.

"I was just out okay," Henry replied.

"Henry, your job ends at 6 PM! I can understand that you work overtime but 4 AM! This is ridiculous! There is no way you were working till 4 AM! Where were you?" Nancy asked.

Henry looked at her with a tired look. He put his hand to the door and slouched over. "Nancy! I am tired! I have to go to work tomorrow! Please! Let me get some sleep!" Henry pleaded as he approached the bedroom door. He collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Henry was late for work. He got dressed quickly and tried to make it to the door. Nancy stopped him in his tracks. "You're not going to even say good-bye to me?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy! I have to go to work! I am already late!" Henry stated.

"I want to know what you were doing yesterday," Nancy replied.

"Making money and working," Henry replied.

"Working until 4 AM?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy, I am busy, I will talk about this later," Henry replied as he slipped by heading out the door.

 _He didn't even kiss me good-bye._ Nancy thought to herself as she closed the door behind her. Nancy ate some breakfast then went into the living room and closed the door. She sat down in the chair and starting knitting. All the while she was crying. She continued this until she heard a knock at the door. She went over and opened it. It was none other than Michael Simmons the Second.

"Hey, I have some great news! My friend said he is willing to give you the oven for seventy-five dollars! It is a brand new beauty! Isn't that great!" Michael stated.

Nancy started sobbing as she leaned over and grabbed his overalls. She started crying into his shirt.

"Uh! I can get him to drop the price more if you are not satisfied!" Michael stated.

"It's not the stupid oven!" Nancy yelled through her tears. "It is my husband!"

"Come inside," Michael replied. "Pull up a seat and let's talk."

Michael led her into the living room and they began talking. Nancy told Michael about the night she shot Frances Elsner. She told him about what she was going through, and that how Henry was treating her.

"I just want to know that he still loves me. Is that too hard a thing to wish for?" Nancy asked.

"No," Michael replied sitting back on the couch. "You disserve to be loved. Every wife disserves that…well, every wife except my ex-wife! But that is not the point! Henry should not be treating you this way especially after everything you have done for him."

"I just want love," Nancy replied.

"…And I am sure Henry loves you. I think he probably just needs help expressing it," Michael replied.

"…And I want to know what he is up too! I don't believe for a second that he is working until 4 AM! He is up to something! I know it!" Nancy stated.

"Yeah, it is not like he is a police officer, what could he be up too? I know! Maybe he is hitting the bars," Michael suggested.

"He doesn't drink!" Nancy stated.

"Well, then maybe he's hanging out with…." Michael replied. He then saw Nancy about ready to tear up so he bit his tongue. "…his FRIENDS! Maybe he is hanging out with his friends."

"He talks to John a lot," Nancy replied.

"Who is John?" Michael asked.

"My brother, maybe I should talk to him. He might know what Henry is up too," Nancy replied.

"Good! You do that and I will get started working on the tearing wall paper," Michael replied.

"Okay! Oh and Michael thank you for cheering me up. You are really good at it," Nancy replied.

"Thank you, all those years at counseling really paid off!" Michael remarked.

Michael then went to work repairing all the wall paper in the house while Nancy was on the phone talking to her brother. She asked him the whereabouts of her husband. It took a full hour to get the story out of her brother. When he was done, Nancy was shocked. She hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. Michael was just finishing up patching the areas up.

"Alright…I have this part done, now I need to know if you like this color and….what just happened?" he asked.

"I was just talking to my brother. He said he saw my husband in the bar at midnight," Nancy replied.

"Well, was he alone?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Nancy replied.

"That is good then! He just hangs out at the bar until late at night!" Michael stated.

"My brother said they both left like twenty minutes later and he says that Henry was heading home," Nancy replied.

"Uh-oh! That's four hours unaccounted for, that is not good," Michael replied.

"Where could he have been?" Nancy asked.

Michael had an idea but he bit his tongue again and kept quiet. "I have no idea where he could have been."

"What's worse, John says he gave Henry five grand and that he was going to bring it home to surprise me. Why did he not tell me about this?" Nancy asked.

 _Oh boy! This Henry is definitely cheating on his wife. Probably spent the money on a girlfriend. I have to tell her this…No, I can't. If I do it would break her heart. I never met this Henry before so I could be totally wrong about this. Oh! What do I tell her?_ Michael thought to himself.

"What do you think I should do?" Nancy asked.

"Um! You should ask where your husband was last night, and see what his response is. If you want, I can follow him around in my van to see what he is up too," Michael replied.

"You don't have to do that," Nancy replied.

"It will be an honor. I let my marriage fall apart because of a cheating spouse. I can't sit by and watch your marriage be torn apart from the seams. I have to do something!" Michael stated. Nancy smiled at this. She gave Michael a hug and he hugged her back.

Meanwhile, Henry was sitting at his desk doing work. John came running over and interrupted him. "Henry! Where is the money?" John asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"John calm down," Henry replied as he got out of his chair and led his friend into the room.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Where is the money?" John asked.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"I just got a call from Nancy! She says you didn't come home that night until 4 AM! She also says you did not have the money on you when you went home! Where is it?" John asked as he started to panic.

"Calm down!" Henry stated. "It is safe."

"Safe where? That is five grand!" John stated.

"It is with a friend," Henry replied.

"Who?" John asked. At this, Henry blushed causing John to get suspicious. "Henry, are you cheating on my sister?"

"Of course not you moron! I love her! I decided though to give the money to someone else," Henry replied.

"Who?" John asked.

"Another…girl," Henry replied.

"HENRY!" John shouted.

"John! Relax! Her name is Veronica Parson and she lives in the poor house. She has nothing John! Nothing!" Henry stated.

"The money was for you though! If you wanted to help her, you could have given her a few dollars and sent her to a homeless shelter!" John exclaimed.

"She is pregnant. She reminded me of my mother and how she did not have anything. I had to help her. If my mother had that help when I was born then my life could have been different. I have to help her John," Henry replied.

"But what about Nancy? I don't think she will be happy about this," John replied.

"I will deal with her later, don't worry, everything will be fine," Henry replied.

It was not fine. Henry came home late again after spending most of the night taking care of Veronica. Nancy was sitting up in her bed waiting for him. Henry did not say hello. He just went into the bathroom and got dressed. He then came into bed with his wife. The two of them were silent. Both of them were personally ignoring the problem. Not one of them wanted to say they were sorry. Nancy was the first one to talk.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Out!" Henry stated. Nancy then let out a depressed moan. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is all the secrecy, Henry! You are not being honest with me!" Nancy stated.

"Nancy, I am working all day trying to make money to support us. I am tired and busy most of the day! I am doing this for us, Nancy! I am trying to make a living for us!" Henry stated.

"I know you are but I feel like you are being dishonest towards me!" Nancy shouted.

"About what?" Henry asked.

"YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME WHERE YOU ARE AT NIGHT!" Nancy stated. "Is it that big of a deal that you can't tell your own wife?"

"Nancy, I am doing my best….I can't do anymore," Henry replied as he got out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" Nancy asked.

"I'm sleeping in the living room," Henry replied.

Nancy began to cry. She looked up at Henry and Henry looked at her. "I love you," she replied. "Do you love me back?"

Henry moaned and shook his head. "Yes, dear! I love you!" he stated angrily as stormed out of the room leaving Nancy all alone. It went on like this for the next five months. Henry coming and going as he pleased while Nancy stayed at home trying to be a perfect housewife. Henry spent more and more time over at Veronica Parson's apartment. He spent the money helping her fix it up. He was able to get the heating fixed, and new appliances installed. Meanwhile, Michael continued to help around the Elsner's house. He became real close to Nancy for she felt like he was dear friend which he was. It was one day while Nancy was ironing clothes that Michael came in with some dire news.

"Nancy! Where are you?" Michael asked as he burst through the front door.

"I am right here," Nancy replied as she put the iron down. "What's wrong?"

Michael grabbed her arms and gave her a concern look. He tried to catch his breath as he began speaking to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you," Nancy replied.

"Follow me, I have to show you something," Michael replied as he led her outside. He led her into his van and they drove off to Chicago. They drove downtown where Michael parked into an abandoned alleyway. They were facing a rundown apartment building. "Where is Henry?"

"He is supposed to be at work," Nancy replied.

"He is not," Michael replied handing her a pair of binoculars. "I did what you said and I have been following him…And every day for the past few months Henry has been coming here. The windows were all boarded up and I couldn't see anything inside. Today, they just took the boards off the windows. Tell me what you see."

Nancy looked up and saw her husband inside chatting with another woman. She was younger and more attractive that she was. This broke her heart.

"I'm sorry you have to see this," Michael replied. "But I know you have the right to know."

The sadness inside of her boiled into extreme rage. She opened the door to the van and ran across the street. Michael chased after her.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked.

"I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" Nancy stated.

"You can't do that! Oh shit! Wait for me!" Michael yelled as they ran into the building.

Meanwhile, Henry was busy cleaning up huge piles of newspapers that were littered on the floor.

"So, when is the flooring guy coming?" Veronica asked.

"In two weeks, once I make a little more money, they can begin repairing the floor," Henry replied.

"I don't want you spending any more on me, Henry. You have a life," Veronica replied.

"Hey, you disserve it," Henry replied.

Veronica smiled at him as she reached down and felt the baby inside of her grow. "Two more months," she replied.

"You are going to be one happy mother," Henry remarked. This caused Veronica to become sad. "What's wrong?"

"Henry, you know the baby can't live here, no matter how much money you put into fixing this place, it will never be good enough," Veronica replied.

"I can make this work! The baby will be happy here!" Henry stated.

"This place is a dump and besides I barely have enough money to raise him! I don't know the first thing about bringing up a child! It has been causing agony inside of me for the past few months! I know the child cannot live here! It is just not safe" Veronica stated.

"Then what are you going to do?" Henry asked.

"You are the first decent person that has taken time to help me. I want you to raise my child," Veronica replied.

Henry was taken aback at this. "What! Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, you are a good man and the way you talk about your wife makes her sound like a good woman. She sounds like the perfect mother to raise my child," Veronica replied.

"But what about you?" Henry asked.

"I need to do a bit of maturing. Maybe get a job and stop begging. Maybe I will find the perfect man and settle down in a decent house. Regarding the child, I just want to hold him once before I give him away. I just want to run my hair through his head just once, and then I will give him to you. I know with you he will have a happy life," Veronica replied.

Henry walked over and hugged her. The two embraced for a long time. After it was over, Henry released her and went back to pick up the newspapers. It was the first time in a long time that Henry was truly happy. Veronica stepped outside to compose herself. This happened just as Nancy was coming up the stairs to confront her husband.

"Can I help you?" Veronica asked.

"I am just looking for someone," Nancy replied.

"Oh okay," Veronica replied. "I'm Veronica by the way."

"O'Connel," Nancy replied.

"Nice to meet you!" Veronica stated.

Nancy stared at the woman for a long time. Her voice. Her beautiful voice triggered her synesthesia. She could see the color of Veronica and discovered that she was a navy blue. She also noticed the color of her unborn baby and was shocked. The color was black and white. Just like her husband. This caused her to cry. She turned around and ran down the stairs passing Michael on the way by.

"Wait! I just got up here! Are we going back? Oh! Wait for me!" he shouted as he ran back down the stairs. He caught up to Nancy who was waiting for him in the van.

"Boy! You sure do run fast!" he remarked as he hopped inside.

"Take me home!" she ordered as she cried.

"What?" Michael asked.

"I SAID TAKE ME HOME!" she snapped at him. Michael put the van in drive and drove her home. Before they even reached the house, Nancy jumped out and ran inside. Michael stayed outside for a full twenty minutes before going in.

"Nancy?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

He heard her crying upstairs. He slowly walked upstairs into the bedroom where he found her crying on the bed. "Nancy, are you okay?"

"I am not okay," Nancy replied as she cried.

Michael reached in and began to comfort her. They just sat on the bed for hours doing nothing. It was a long silence that was only destroyed by Nancy's sobs. After she calmed down, Michael tried to get all the information out of her.

"So, what happened?" Michael asked.

"I confronted the girlfriend," Nancy replied.

"What is she like?" Michael asked.

"She's perfect…way more perfect than me," Nancy replied.

"That is not true!" Michael stated.

"Who is telling the story here?" Nancy asked.

"Sorry," Michael replied.

"She's so beautiful. Her color resonates with my own. Hers is blue. The color of beauty and of a heart. A heart that listens and understands. A heart that can love. Love unconditionally. A heart that can make sacrifices. Sacrifices of love!" Nancy stated.

"I'm sorry, but colors?" Michael asked.

"I have a condition that can make me see color by the voices around me. I can see a person's personality because of it. I saw her baby's colors. They are the same as my husbands," Nancy replied.

"Does that mean?" Michael asked.

"The baby is his," Nancy replied.

"That can't be! It can't be! I mean your condition could be wrong! It has to be wrong! Right?" Michael asked.

"It's never wrong…the baby is his!" Nancy stated with a moaned.

Michael threw his hands in the air in disgust. "Oh! It is like my ex-wife all over again! Except this time it is being done to a person who does not disserve it!"

"What do I do?" Nancy asked. "I can't leave him!"

"Then we will make his girlfriend leave!" Michael shouted.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"Earlier today I asked you to trust me! Do you still do?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I do," Nancy replied.

"No matter what I am about to say, will you still trust me?" Michael asked.

Nancy hesitated for a moment. Then the thoughts of Veronica and Henry came into her head and she nodded. "Yes, I trust you."

"Nancy, it is not a coincidence that you and I were brought together. Nancy, when I was younger…I used to work in the Chicago mafia," Michael replied.

Nancy just tilted her head in confusion at this statement. "While in the mafia, I worked as a hit man. I killed people for a living," Michael replied.

This caused Nancy to get sick. Michael held Nancy's hands and tried to get her to calm down. "I did it for a job and not because I felt like it! After I left, I vowed never to go back to that lifestyle! I tried to make a living doing good! I became a handyman to help people and not hurt. But now I see someone innocent being hurt by a whore! I can help you save your marriage! If you will let me, I can be the answer to your problems," Michael replied.

It took a minute for Nancy to process the information. When she was able to collect herself, she began speaking to him. "What are you proposing?"

"I say we let the bitch disappear," Michael replied.

"But what about Henry?" Nancy asked.

"We're not going to hurt him. We are just going to hurt a complete stranger. A stranger who is destroying your marriage. After we do it, we can talk to Henry and make him see what he is missing out on. We can make him love you again, Nancy. But only if you want it," Michael replied.

Nancy thought about it for a good long time. On the one hand, she loved her husband. On the other, she wanted to rip the heart out of Veronica Parson and feed it to her unborn baby. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do it. Finally, she blurted out the words: "Let's do it!"

"Are you sure? Because once you commit there is no going back. Are you sure you want to fix your marriage this way?" Michael asked.

"I do, I want to end Veronica and save my marriage!" Nancy blurted out.

"Good, then let's get started," Michael replied.


	4. Chapter 4: And Effect

"Where is the patient?" the doctor asked.

"She is inside her room," the nurse replied. "Don't go in there!"

"Why, what is the matter?" the doctor asked.

"She is having another one of her episodes," the nurse replied.

"Have you sedated her?" the doctor asked.

"With enough sedative to sedate a rhino! She is fighting it off!" the nurse stated.

"Stand back!" the doctor ordered. "I am going in!"

He went inside the room. There were papers thrown all over the place. The wallpaper was torn to shreds, and the carpets were wet and smelled like decomposing flesh. The doctor approached a woman who was sitting in a wheelchair. She was facing a picture she had just drawn on the wall. She was laughing when the doctor tapped her on the shoulder.

"Frances are you okay?" he asked. Suddenly, he felt a chill go down his spine as the woman turned around in an ungodly fashion.

"He's back," she whispered with a voice of ice.

"Who's back?" the doctor asked.

"The mirrors break and darkness shrouds the land, beware the creature that has six hands," Frances replied.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"He was inside me. He did this to me. Now he is back to finish the job," Frances replied.

"What job? What are you talking about?" the doctor asked.

Frances just giggled as she raised her hands in the air. She placed them on the doctor's face with a seductive attitude. The doctor took a few steps back fearful at what she might do next. "Can I have a phone please? I have to give my son a call."

Meanwhile, Nancy was at home sitting at the table. She had a cup of tea in her hand as she stared out the window. She heard a knock at the door. She shouted, "Come in!" as Michael entered the house. With him, he had a bag full of items from the days of old.

"Is this it?" Nancy asked.

"This is everything we need," Michael replied. "Face masks, silencer, crowbar, and of course the gun." Michael held the gun towards Nancy. She pulled back in fear. "It's okay! It is empty. I checked."

Nancy took the gun from him and she pointed it towards the wall. She imagined herself firing the gun straight through Veronica's heart. This caused her to smile. Michael took the gun away from her and placed it back into his bag.

"Alright then, you get me your husband's schedule and I will take care of the rest," Michael replied.

"I want to be there when you do it," Nancy replied.

"What? No way!" Michael stated.

"Why not?" Nancy asked.

"I am going to commit a murder, Nancy," Michael replied. "This isn't like one of your husband's stories that he writes for the paper. This is real."

"I know it is real! I want to see it!" Nancy stated.

"I can't let you, if you witness it you will be an accessory to murder," Michael replied.

"…And how are you going to get away with it?" Nancy asked.

"By making it look like a simple accident," Michael replied.

"How are you going to make it look like an accident?" Nancy asked.

"I used to do this for a living. I am a pro," Michael replied.

Nancy looked away at the sound of these words. "How many people have you killed?"

"What?" Michael asked.

"How many people have you killed?" Nancy asked again.

"Enough," Michael replied. "It was something I was not proud off, but it was something I had to do. It was for my family. I would do anything for the people I love. Anything!"

"Even kill?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, even kill," Michael replied.

Nancy turned her eyes back to him. Her synesthesia kicked in and she was trying to see the true colors of Michael. However, when she looked, she discovered no colors. He was just a blank space as if he was not even resonating with the room.

"Are you okay, Nancy?" Michael asked.

"I am, I just got dizzy for a moment," she replied.

"Look, if you still want to come with me, you can come. You just have to make an outfit that blends well in the dark. I can't have you going to a crime scene looking like that! Someone will spot you!" Michael stated.

"Right, I know what to do. I have some sewing supplies in the living room. I can make something in there," Nancy replied.

"Okay then, it is settled. Once you are ready, we go," Michael replied.

Nancy nodded as she walked into the living room. Michael grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"…And remember once we start there is no going back. Make sure you are absolutely ready for this," Michael replied.

Nancy nodded again as she walked into the room. She picked up the sewing basket and looked inside. She knew that the job would take place at night, so she needed a black outfit. She knew which one to use. She picked up Frances Elsner's old black dress and began to hem it. She was going to make the dress so she could blend into the shadows and watch her husband's love die.

Meanwhile, John and Henry were busy working inside the paper. The editor was busy handing out assignments.

"Right! We need someone to cover the story of recent gang activity in Chicago! Who will do it?" he asked.

"I will!" Henry stated.

"Good! I need pictures for the paper! Where is John?" the editor asked.

"Right here sir," John replied.

"I need pictures! Go get me some good pictures that I can put in the paper! Not this crap you have been giving me for the past few weeks! Good pictures! Understand?" the editor asked as he slapped a bunch of photos across John's face.

"Yes! I will get you some great pictures!" John stated.

"Good! Now get out of here!" the editor ordered.

John and Henry left the office in a hurry. John caught up to Henry in the hallway.

"How is it going with Nancy?" he asked as he pinned Henry to the wall.

"It's complicated, and put me down!" Henry ordered as John relaxed his grip.

"What do you mean it is complicated? Are you still seeing that homeless girl?" John asked.

"Her name is Veronica, and yes I am still seeing her. But not in a sexual way," Henry replied.

"What about your wife, my sister, how is that going for you?" John asked.

"Fine, I have some big news to tell her. We are going to be parents," Henry replied.

"She's pregnant? Nancy is pregnant?" John shouted very loud as he was jumping up and down.

"No, we are going to adopt Veronica's child," Henry replied.

"What?" John asked. "Veronica's child? What about Veronica?"

"She doesn't want the baby! She is willing to give it to us to raise! Nancy has always wanted a child! This will make her happy!" Henry stated.

"You haven't told her yet have you?" John asked.

"No, I haven't. I want it to be a surprise," Henry replied.

"Man! You better tell her because trust me she will be surprised!" John stated.

"I'll tell her tonight," Henry replied. "Over dinner at a fancy restaurant."

"Henry, tell her everything and leave nothing out," John replied.

"John! Stop worrying! Everything will be fine!" Henry stated.

"Hey, I lived with this girl longer than you have! Trust me! Tell her everything!" John stated.

Henry shook his head and the two of them went on to do their assignment. The editor went back to his office hoping that he would not be disturbed for the rest of the day. As soon as he sat down the telephone rang. He moaned out loud and then he shouted for his secretary.

"Hey! Can someone get that?" he asked but no answer came. "Hello! Phone is ringing! Can someone answer it please?" The phone kept on ringing. He grumbled as he got out of his seat and walked over towards the phone. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello, who is this?"

"Hello, I am a handyman with a story. I was wondering if I could get a reporter down here to report it," the voice replied.

"I'm sorry, if it is not about that new gang coming to power in Chicago, then I am sorry but I cannot help you!" the editor stated.

"Actually, it is about the new gang that is rising to power in Chicago. I have a person here that used to be in it. He says he wants to tell the world what they are planning to do," the voice replied.

"Really? This isn't a prank call right?" the editor asked starting to get suspicious.

"No! This is real! I want a real reporter down here on it! Someone like Henry Elsner! He is a good reporter! Can you send him?" the voice asked.

"Oh! I can't! He is out doing a story right now! Probably won't be back until later tonight! I will send someone else in to do it…Hello! Hello?" the editor asked when he heard a click on the other end. "Damn it! Damn fool hung up on me! Stupid prank calls!"

Michael Simmons the Second was on the other end of the line. He looked over at Nancy who was wearing Frances's black dress. "Your husband is out doing a story. He won't be back until later tonight."

"That means he will spend the rest of the night writing his story. He won't be out for hours," Nancy replied.

"Then we move now! Pack your stuff! Let's go!" Michael stated.

The two of them hopped into the van and drove off to Veronica's apartment. They staked it out for several hours to make sure Henry was not stopping by. Around 8 PM that night, Michael made another call to the Chicago Tribune to make sure Henry was not coming by.

"Yes, I am the guy who called before. I am sorry I hung up on you like that. I just wanted Henry Elsner very badly for this story. What? He is available! He is in his office! Great! Can you send him over? I live on 22 Main Street in Southern Illinois. Yes, I know it's far but I have a gangster willing to talk. It will be worth your while! Trust me! You will send Henry over! Great! I will see him there!" Michael stated as he hung up the phone. He started to run back to the car. "It worked! I sent Henry on a wild goose chase! He won't be here to bother us."

"Good," Nancy replied.

"Has she came by yet?" Michael asked.

"No, she has been gone for hours. I hope she gets back soon," Nancy replied.

Michael sat back into the van. He held Nancy's hand in soft smooth way. "Are you scared?"

"Yes, I am," Nancy replied. "I have this pit feeling in my stomach that is making me sick."

"It's called your conscious, and that is a good thing. It means you have a soul," Michael replied.

"You don't get this feeling?" Nancy asked.

"When you're in the business like me, feeling tend to get in the way. Feelings for your family are pitted against whether or not you are doing the right thing. I lost my soul when my family betrayed me. When the killing became numb. I thought I could win my soul back by doing what is right, but it is hard. I just came to the conclusion that it is impossible to get your soul back when you lose it. No matter how much good you do, the darkness keeps coming back," Michael replied. A flash of light went passed the car and Michael and Nancy ducked.

"That was the bus. Was Henry on it?" Nancy asked.

"He was, I saw him…and would you speak of the devil. Look who just happened to show up!" Michael stated. Nancy looked and saw Veronica approaching her building. She was carrying groceries as she walked through the doors.

"You ready?" Michael asked.

Nancy nodded with an assurance to have her revenge.

"Last chance to back out," Michael replied. "You in?"

"I'm ALL in!" Nancy stated as the two of them hopped out of the van.

Michael nodded as he went to the back of the van. He opened the doors and took out a black bag. He then closed the doors and followed Nancy into the building. Veronica had just walked into her apartment. It was looking a lot neater than when she first discovered it. Even though it was still a dump, Henry did his best to make it feel a lot more welcoming. Veronica was about to shut her door when Nancy and Michael burst in on top of her. She screamed as Nancy leaped onto her and slammed her to the floor. Both of them were wearing masks, so Veronica could not make out who she was fighting. Michael pointed the gun at the two women as he gently closed the door. Nancy had the upper hand as she dragged Veronica to her feet.

"Who are you?" she screamed.

"Take her into the kitchen!" Michael ordered.

"Look, I don't have anything! I live in a dump! Here! Take my groceries! Take my appliances! Take anything!" Veronica pleaded.

"What you have is something I want back," Nancy remarked.

"O'Connel, don't blow it," Michael replied.

"What are you talking about?" Veronica asked.

Nancy then slapped her in the face. "You know what I am talking about!"

"No, I don't!" Veronica cried.

"My husband! I want my husband back!" Nancy remarked.

"Ah! Shit!" Michael exclaimed.

"Your husband? What are you talking about? Oh! Wait a second? Nancy? Nancy Elsner?" Veronica asked.  
Nancy was taken aback by this. "How do you know my name? Did he tell you?"

"Your husband has told me everything about you. He told me that you are a loving person, and that you are everything to him," Veronica replied.

"Then why is he with you?" Nancy asked.

"He's helping me out," Veronica replied.

"Why? Because you're having his child?" Michael asked.

"Yes, no….it is not like that! Did he tell you about the arrangement?" Veronica asked. This caused Nancy to slap her again.

"I don't want to hear an arrangement! I don't want to hear excuses! I don't want to argue! All I want is my husband back! I don't want him to leave me! Not like he did his mother! I don't want him to leave!" Nancy stated as she slapped Veronica repeatedly. At once, Veronica reached up her hand and grabbed Nancy as she was about to slap her. The two started fighting. They were pushing and shoving each other into the walls and the furniture. Michael held the gun on both of them.

"Move out of the way!" he ordered as he tried to get a clear shot.

"You took him away from me! You stole my husband!" Nancy shouted as she punched Veronica repeatedly. Veronica punched Nancy right in the jaw and flung her against the table.

"I took nothing from you! Your husband came to me with the goodness in his heart! I had to repay kindness with kindness! That is why he is getting this!" Veronica stated as she pointed to her womb. Nancy screamed as she ran towards Veronica and slapped her again. The two girls were causing a ruckus in the apartment building. It got so heated that when Michael tried to get in and break it up, he ended up getting punched by both Nancy and Veronica. Finally, he just pointed the gun at both of them. "Nancy! If you don't get out of the way this instant! I will have no choice but to shoot you both!" Michael remarked. Nancy tried to get away but Veronica held tight to Nancy's mask. With one hard swoop, Nancy punched Veronica in the face so hard that she fell down onto the floor with a loud thud. Nancy crawled onto the floor towards Michael. Veronica stood up still holding Nancy's face mask. She looked over at Michael who was holding the gun to her face. She then looked over towards Nancy.

"Why?" she asked. "What did I ever do to you?"

Nancy did not answer. All she did was turn her head away in sorrow. Michael looked at her as he squeezed the trigger. "You were born!" he remarked as he fired four shots. The first one struck Veronica's chest, two bullets pierced her womb and struck her baby, and the fourth bullet struck Veronica in the head, killing her. With a loud crash, Veronica fell to the floor dead. Nancy looked over at the lifeless body. She saw the womb, which was glowing with the colors of black and white. She saw them wither away as they drifted from color to darkness. When the color was gone, Nancy knew her mission was complete. However, instead of feeling happy she felt guilty. It was like someone had just tied several knots in her stomach and now they were pulling them tight. At the sight of Veronica's corpse, she nearly threw up. Michael rushed to her side and tried to comfort her the best way he could.

"It is okay, calm down and breathe," Michael replied as he placed his hand over her eyes. "It's over. We did it." Nancy took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Michael then got up and dragged the corpse near the kitchen stove.

"What are you doing?" Nancy asked.

"I'm cleaning up the mess," Michael replied. He leaned the corpse up against the wall. He then pulled out a knife and went behind the stove. He cut a few wires and then punctured the gas line.

"Why did you do that?" Nancy asked.

"I have to clean up the mess. You guys fought hard. If it was just me, it would be two shots in the back of the head and then I am out of here! But since you guys fought, I need to cover our tracks!" Michael stated.

"…And a house fire is the best way to do it?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy, when you work with a pro then expect the work to be perfect!" Michael remarked as he grabbed an empty wine bottle. "Now, let's get out of here before we die of gas poisoning."

Nancy followed Michael outside. They walked over towards Michael's van. He began siphoning gas from the van and placing it into the empty wine bottle. Nancy looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Do you think someone heard us?" Nancy asked.

"Doubt it! I used the silencer and the fight you to girls had was pretty mediocre. I highly doubt anyone heard us," Michael replied as he filled the bottle to the top. "Do you have a rag or something I can cap this with?"

Nancy ripped a piece of her dress and handed it to Michael. "Here you go, use this."

Michael took it from her and capped the bottle off. He had created a homemade motivic cocktail. He pulled out a pack of matches and walked over towards the building. Nancy came up from behind and stopped him.

"Wait!" she shouted as she pulled on his arm.

"Whoa! What is it?" he asked nearly dropping the bottle.

"What about innocents? Are there any other people inside the building?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy! This place is a dump! The only person living here is the dead woman we killed!" Michael stated.

"Are you sure?" Nancy asked.

"I have been watching the place for weeks! I am sure!" Michael stated. "Now stand back and watch the place burn like hell!" Michael lit the fuse on top of the bottle. He was just about to throw it when Nancy stopped him again.

"Let me throw it!" she stated.

"What?" Michael asked.

"I want to do it! Let me throw it!" she pleaded.

"Fine! Do it quick!" Michael stated as he handed her the bottle. Nancy took the bottle and raised it in the air. She then threw it has hard as she could. It hit a window on the second floor. In minutes, the place went up like a candle. The explosion was so powerful that it shattered the windows in the buildings next store. Michael and Nancy watched as the place went up in flames.

"That is what you get bitch! That is what I do to people who try to steal from me!" Nancy remarked.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Michael stated. The two of them hopped into the van and drove away. They arrived back at the Elsner's house and sat down on the table. Nancy fixed up her hair and she looked over at Michael. She smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his.

"Thank you," she replied. "Now that the bitch is dead, my husband will love me again."

"You're welcome," Michael said as he patted the top of her hand. "Now he has no excuse to love anyone else but you."

Nancy smiled at this as she stood up and walked over towards the fridge. She pulled out a couple of sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade. She handed it to Michael as she sat down again. "You must be famished! Here have something to eat as we wait for my husband to come home!"

"I don't know about this," Michael replied.

"Oh! It will be fine! Trust me!" Nancy remarked as she took a bite of a sandwich.

"Nancy, we can't let him know what we did. If he finds out, he might turn us over to the police," Michael replied.

"Why would he do that? He's my husband!" Nancy stated.

"We just murdered his girlfriend and his son! I think that world be reason enough to turn us in!" Michael stated.

For some reason, the words Michael said made sense. Nancy knew she had to remain quiet. For the sake of her and her friend. She would remain quiet. Nancy nodded as she handed a sandwich to Michael who nodded back at her. He took the sandwich and ate it. Both of them were waiting for Henry to come home to explain that everything was going to change for the better.

However, Henry never made it back home that night. Instead, he drove all the way on the bus into Southern Illinois. He waited two hours for his contact to show up. When he realized he was stood up, he hoped back onto the bus and headed back into the city. It was one AM when he arrived at the flaming apartment building. He jumped out of the bus and ran over towards a bunch of firefighter and cops who had cornered off the entire street. Henry tried to get by but an officer stopped him.

"I have to get by!" Henry shouted as he tried to push his way past the officer.

"You can't go in there! We have firemen working on the scene trying to get the fire under control! Stay back!" the officer warned.

"But! Veronica! She's in there!" Henry shouted.

"We're working on trying to get to anyone trapped inside! If she's in there, they will find her! Now stay back!" the officer ordered.

Henry was about to fight his way through when John came over and took control over Henry.

"Henry! Calm down!" John shouted.

"But Veronica! She's in there!" Henry shouted.

"Maybe she wasn't home when the blaze started!" John stated. "There's nothing we can do now. Let's go sit at the pub and wait to hear what happens!" John led his friend over to the pub. They sat there for two hours anxiously awaiting the news. It was morning when they finally got the whole story. After the blaze was over, the firefighters discovered a badly burned body. When Henry heard this, he knew that it was Veronica. His heart sank because he knew not only did he loose a really good friend but he also his son to the blaze. This caused him to pass out in the bar. John was there to revive him.

"Henry! Get up!" he shouted as he poured a glass of water onto his friend.

"Veronica," he moaned as he realized that his world was crashing down on him.

"Henry, you have to get up," John replied. "You have to get up!"

"How did it happen?" Henry asked.

"Henry," John moaned. "It is not important."

"How did it happen?" Henry asked.

John rolled his eyes. "The police are still investigating. We will find out more as they complete their investigation."

"How did it happen?" Henry asked still being very persistent.

John let out a deep sigh. "I can't tell you Henry. I just can't tell you."

Henry stood up and grabbed John. He slammed him into the wall. "That was my son in there! What happened?"

"Henry! Calm down! It was a fire Henry!" John stated.

"What caused it?" Henry asked.

"I don't know! They're investigating still!" John stated as he tried to get away from Henry's grip.

"How did it happen?" Henry asked. John knew he couldn't dodge the questions forever.

"It was foul play, Henry. Someone murdered Veronica," John replied. Henry put John onto the ground. He then burst out crying. John came over and tried to comfort him. Henry just yelled out in pain for the loss of his son.

"It's okay," John replied as Henry wiped the tears from his face.

"Who did it?" Henry sniffled.

"They think it was gang activity," John replied as Henry turned around and gave him a hateful stare.

"Veronica wasn't in any gang!" Henry stated with anger.

"I know!" John stated. "It's just the apartment building was supposed to be abandoned. The police believe that gangsters came in to do a deal and Veronica caught them off guard. The rest well, is history. They burned the place down to cover up their tracks."

"Funny, I was supposed to meet a gangster about the activity that is going on in Chicago. Strange, do you think it is related?" Henry asked.

"Maybe," John replied. "I don't know."

Henry took a deep breath. He then stood up and walked outside. John followed him from behind. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going back to the office!" Henry stated.

"Why?" John asked.

"I have a story to write!" Henry stated.

"About what?" John asked.

"The fire, about Veronica, and about what really happened!" Henry stated.

"But we don't know what really happened!" John yelled.

"Stay here and find out! Take some pictures and tell me what you learned!" Henry stated.

"Why don't you do it?" John asked.

Henry looked at the remains of the smoldering apartment building. He then looked away. "I can't, I just can't," he replied as he ran off back to the office.

John threw his hands in the air and shook his head. "…And I had a date to get back too! Damn it!" he shouted as he approached an officer who was busy sifting through the rubble.

"Hello, there officer," John replied.

"Who are you?" the officer asked.

"My name is John O'Connel. I work as a photographer for the Chicago Tribune. I was wondering if I could get some pictures of you and the boys who heroically fought the fire throughout the night. My publication wants to put you on the front page of the newspaper with this amazing story. It will be good for you and the whole police and fire departments! What do you say? Can I take some pictures?" John asked.

"As long as you don't get in the way of our work! Sure, take as many as you want!" the officer stated.

This is what John did. He took many pictures of the police, firemen, and the onlookers who were watching the whole scene unfold. He discovered from witnesses that they thought they saw an old van parked in a nearby alley way. That the person inside it was scoping the place for months. John went inside the rubble escorted by an officer who was anxious to get into the paper. They couldn't get into detail about the case because it was an ongoing investigation. However, they took John into the center of the rubble to take some pictures. While shifting through the rubble, he discovered something. He reached down and picked it up. It was a black mask hiding beneath the floorboards. John felt it and he discovered that the texture was very familiar. It was like he had seen this mask before. He showed it to the officer who was shocked at this discovery.

"Where did you find this?" the officer asked.

"Inside the rubble," John replied. "Why was this here?"

"I don't know, but you better put it down, it may be evidence," the officer replied.

John took a photo of it. The officer just snatched it from his hand. "I said leave it alone! It's evidence!"

"Why would that be here?" John asked. "If this was gangsters then why would they be wearing masks?"

"Maybe they didn't want anyone to see their faces," the officer replied.

"But they were doing a deal in what they thought was an abandoned building. Why would they need to wear masks?" John asked.

"I don't know I am not a gangster!" the officer stated.

"Unless, this wasn't gang related. Maybe they were actually targeting Veronica," John replied. He looked at the mask again and then it struck him where he had seen it before. He immediately ran out of the smoldering rubble onto the street. He took a few deep breaths before recollecting himself. It was almost as if he had seen a ghost.

 _It can't be her!_ He thought to himself. _It can't be her!_ He looked back at the smoldering rubble. He then walked over towards his office to report his findings.

"You're kidding me right?" Henry asked as John entered his work station.

"I am not! I saw it myself! The mask was right there in all the rubble. I believe it belongs to your mother, Frances," John replied.

Henry shook his head as a crooked smile appeared on his face. "Veronica is dead and you are standing here making jokes."

"I am not joking, Henry. I have seen this fiber and this pattern before! It was on you mother dress. I think this has something to do with your mother," John replied.

"How? If you remember correctly, my mother was shot by your sister, my wife. She is confined in a wheelchair and is locked away in a state asylum. Tell me, how on earth can she commit the crime?" Henry asked.

"I don't know! Maybe she hired someone?" John asked.

"How would she hire someone? Where would she get the money?" Henry asked. "…And why would she kill Veronica? Veronica never met my mother! As far as I know she doesn't even know she exists!"

"Then how did the mask get here?" John asked.

"Maybe the gangsters wore it when a deal was going down," Henry replied.

"You don't wear a mask to make a deal. You wear one when you rob or kill someone. Veronica was targeted, Henry," John replied.

"Why though? Why was she targeted?" John asked.

"I think it has something to do with your mother…" John replied but was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't say my mother!" Henry stated.

John threw a photo onto Henry's desk. "This is a newly devolved picture of the crime scene. Run it in your story." John then turned and walked away.

Henry picked up the photo and looked at it. He noticed the pattern and the design of the badly burned mask. It did remind him of his mother. The memories came flooding back like an uncontrollable river. He put the photo down as he kept typing on his typewriter.

July 23, 1950

 **Chicago Tribune**

 **Local Fire Believed to be arson! One death confirmed!**

 **Story by: Henry Elsner**

A fire that swept through anapartment building this week is believed to be arson according to the police. It started around 9 PM on Wednesday and crews spent four hours battling the flames. One casualty has been reported. A young pregnant woman named Veronica Parson died of what police believe to be smoke inhalation. The investigation is ongoing. Police are searching for any leads regarding the fire….. Continued on page A5

To those who didn't know her Veronica Parson was a beautiful young lady who just had a string of bad luck. She was all alone in the world. Her boyfriend had abandoned her and her parents were not supporting her. At 19, the world had already transformed her into an adult. She had a child-like complexion and her smile always lit up the darkest of rooms. She would have made an excellent mother and an excellent wife. You will be missed Veronica….

This was the latest edition of Henry's stories. Nancy was one of the first people to read this story and she was not happy with it. She approached Henry as he was sipping coffee at the kitchen table with her brother John. She whacked him over the head with the paper as she began yelling at him.

"Yikes! What was that all about?" Henry asked.

"What is this?" Nancy asked.

"It is my latest story," Henry replied.

"Who is Veronica?" Nancy asked.

"It was the victim," Henry replied as he went back to sip his coffee.

"Why did you write you will be missed?" Nancy asked.

"She will be missed," John replied jokingly.

"Shut up! How do you know this woman?" Nancy asked. "We're you seeing her?"

"I knew her, Nancy. She was a friend!" Henry stated.

"How much of a friend?" Nancy asked.

"A FRIEND!" Henry stated. "We were just friends! That was it!"

"She was pregnant. Did you have anything to do with this?" Nancy asked.

This statement caused Henry to tense up. He closed his eyes as a single tear came down. John looked up and took his friend by the shoulder. "Oh! Look at the time! Henry and I will be late for work if we don't leave now! Come on! Let's go Henry!"

"John! Sit down! Henry, I want to know! Did you love this woman?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy….please don't…" Henry replied.

"Henry, do you love me?" Nancy asked.

He squinted at this statement. He was really getting tired of his wife asking this question every second of his life. He was about to say something when John stepped in.

"Nancy, we will talk about this later! We have to get to work now!" he stated as he dragged Henry out the door.

"Henry! Do you love me? Answer me! ANSWER ME!" Nancy screamed as the two men left the house.

"Whoa! It got pretty tense in there. I was glad I was there to save you," John replied as both of them walked down the street.

"Thanks…I just don't know what's wrong with her? I don't know why she is getting so emotional? I mean, I am the one who lost someone close. I am the one that is supposed to be upset. What does she have to be upset about?" Henry asked. "I mean, ever since I was a child I was not allowed to have any feelings. My mother would not let me feel sorrow or loss. Now that I am with her it's my mother all over again." At this statement, John stopped Henry in his tracks.

"Hey, don't be comparing my sister to your mother!" he stated.

"But she is becoming like her each and every day. It's like every time I look at her I see a little less of Nancy and a lot more of my mother," Henry replied.

"Well, whose fault is that?" John asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Henry asked.

"You were the one hanging out with Veronica and you didn't tell your wife about it, and now she suspects you of cheating on her when you were not!" John stated.

"It's just a misunderstanding," Henry replied.

"You need to tell her the truth. You need to tell her you love her," John replied.

"It's just hard," Henry replied. "I feel like I don't know how to correctly show her the love I need to give her."

"Just be there for her," John replied. "…And tell her everything."

"I can't tell her about the child. If she finds out that I was going to adopt him, her heart was just break," Henry replied.

"When the time is right, I am sure you will find the courage to explain everything to her," John replied.

"I will explain everything. In time," Henry replied.

Unfortunately, time was not on Henry's side. Michael had just shown up on the house to check up on Nancy. When she didn't answer the door, he went inside and called out to her.

"Nancy!" he shouted but got no response. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and found Nancy crying on the table. All the photos that Henry and Nancy had taken were spread out all over the place. Every picture had Henry's face scratched out of it. Nancy was still clutching a knife in her hand. The blade was sticking through a picture of Henry. Michael rushed to her side and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay," he replied as he stroked her hair. He gave her a comforting hug.

She hugged him back and began crying into his shoulder. He patted her on the back as he looked over at a newspaper that was on the floor. He looked closely at the story written by Henry and then he knew the reason why she was crying. He closed his eyes in disgust at the words he saw.

"I'm sorry, Nancy," he replied. "I am so sorry."

"He doesn't love me anymore! He is going to leave me like he did his mother!" Nancy stated.

"Look at me!" Michael ordered as she faced him. His hands were clutching Nancy's arms very tightly. "That will never happen! Henry will never leave you! You too are bond by marriage! What God has brought together let no man or woman put asunder! He will not leave you!"

Nancy smiled at this as she hugged Michael again. It was a very sweet and warming embrace. Something she wished would never end.

Meanwhile, inside a state asylum. Frances Elsner was busy talking on an unplug rotary dial. She was pretending she was talking to her son. She was trying to explain the dangers of being with Nancy O'Connel. That hanging with her would be the death of him. However, she got no response from him. Suddenly, there was a gush of wind that came into the room even though all the doors and windows were sealed. There was a flash of light and a bunch of colorful rays shooting from the walls. Frances shielded her eyes and when she finally was able to open them it was standing in front of her.

"Hello," it replied in all its colorful glory.

"Who are you?" Frances asked as she tried to look away.

"Why you don't remember me? After all those conversations on the telephone! You should remember me, Frances!" it stated. Frances eyes widened in horror as she realized who was standing in front of her.

"You! You were the one trying to kill my son and his stuck up girlfriend!" Frances shouted. "You! The creature with six hands!"

"I used to be that…back in the day…" it replied.

"What are you doing here?" Frances asked.

"Fulfilling your obligation," it replied.

"What obligation?" Frances asked.

"You still owe me your son and his girlfriend," it replied.

"Take them!" Frances shouted. "Take them and let me be!"

"Wow…That was easy," it replied. "It was easier than fighting a Mettaton Neo."

"A what?" Frances asked.

"Never mind," it replied. "I just came by to see if you still wanted to help me kill those two."

"How can I help? Look at me! I am in a wheelchair! I can't do anything!" Frances stated.

"Oh! But you can! You have your gift," it replied.

"What gift?" Frances asked.

"This gift," it replied pointing to the telephone. "Vengeance is just one phone call away."

"What do you mean?" Frances asked.

"They still live at your home, they still have the same number, all you have to do is call," it replied.

"On this?" France asked holding up the broken rotary dial. "I am sorry but I try calling on this but I get no response."

The creature extended his hand and took hold of the telephone. At that moment, color surrounded the whole device as it began ringing. The creature smiled at this.

"Do you want to help me get revenge on Henry Elsner and Nancy O'Connel for everything they did to you?" the creature asked.

"Yes," Frances replied. "I do."

"Good, when the time is right. You will know what to do. Use your power to get vengeance on those who had wronged you! Nancy for taking away your mobility and Henry for taking away your freedom!" the creature shouted.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Frances shouted. Then there was a loud bang on her steel door.

"Hey! Frances Elsner! Shut the fuck up!" a guard shouted.

Frances turned her wheelchair around and gave that guard the middle finger. She then turned around and saw a newspaper on the floor. She picked it up and began to read it. It was the paper that contained the story her son Henry wrote. She was interested in everything that was in it. Especially the part about Veronica Parson.

"Veronica Parson….Parson, why does that name sound familiar?" Frances asked. Then it hit her. "I remember that name! That was the name of a circus performer that my husband used to fool around with. Man! I'd never thought I'd see that name again! …And of all people she ends up mixed up with my son Henry! What are the odds?"

She then placed the newspaper on the floor. She then looked down and saw a rotary dial right in front of her. This one was different than the one she had. Instead, of being broken. This one looked as if it was brand new. She wheeled herself over to the device and picked it up. She placed the earpiece to her ear and began listening.

"Hello?" she asked. There was a silence. Then, she heard a voice speaking to her through the frequencies.

"Remember the commitment you made…when the time comes you will know what to do," the voice replied.

Frances smiled at this as she hung up the telephone. "I know what to do…soon I won't be alone my love."


	5. Chapter 5: Black and White

Nancy was sitting in her dark living room. The only light that was shining through came from the dim patch in the curtain. Nancy was sitting in the same chair that Frances used to sit in. She was wearing all black and sipping wine straight from the bottle. In her hands, she held croqueting needles. She was busy trying to make a blanket. Her wrinkled hands sewed each stitch with care. Even though she was in her early twenties, everything that was going on made her feel older. She wanted Henry to love her. If he didn't there was no use in going on. She planned to just sit in the dark room and drink her sorrows away.

However, her plans were put on hold when she heard a knock at the door. She was going to ignore it but then it got louder and louder. It got so loud that Nancy got up and went to open the door. As soon as she placed her hand on the door, it blew open. In stepped Michael who was in a panic. He ran in and immediately sat down in the kitchen. His head was covered in sweat; he was shaking as he threw a newspaper down on the table. Nancy crossed her arms and gave him an angry stare.

"…And what is with the rude awakening?" she asked.

"This!" Michael stated.

"What's this? Another article from my husband?" Nancy asked as she took the newspaper.

"Not the article!" Michael shouted. "Look at the picture!"

Nancy did. All that was there was a picture of a black mask. She giggled at this. "This is what your worried about? What is it?"

"Don't you see? It's the mask you wore when you know…we popped Veronica. You must have left it at the crime scene," Michael replied.

"So?" Nancy asked.

"They can trace it back to us!" Michael stated.

"No, they can't!" Nancy stated almost on the brink of laughter. "There must be thousands of masks like this throughout Chicago."

"Nancy, I don't think you get this. All the police have to do is figure out where the fabric comes from and then they narrow the suspects down. If your husband blabs about his relationship to Veronica then we are toast," Michael explain.

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked starting to get concerned.

"Henry blabs about his relationship, the police point the figure at you because you're the only person who had it out for her, then they point the figure at me because I have a record. This is not going to end well for the two of us!" Michael stated.

"How so?" Nancy asked.

"Life in prison! Nancy! Life in prison!" This statement rattled him to the core. He stood up and walked towards the fridge. "I need a drink," he replied. "Want one?"

Nancy didn't answer. Instead, she sat down in her chair and placed her hands in her head covering her face. She was about to cry but she restrained herself. She looked at Michael who was drinking one of the wine bottles straight from the bottle. "What must we do?"

Michael wiped his face and sat down. "You mean what must I do. I was able to get a handyman job near the police station. All I have to do is break into the station and steal the evidence."

"Is that possible?" Nancy asked.

"I never tried it before," Michael replied. "It is risky but we have to try something."

"I am coming with you," Nancy replied.

"Oh no you're not!" Michael stated. "I already brought you on one adventure and look how that turned out! I can't risk it again!"

"You might need my help!" Nancy stated. "What if you get locked in or something else goes wrong. You will need my help if that happens."

Michael thought about it for a moment. He knew Nancy was right. He then shook his head. "Alright, you can come but all you have to do is stay by the door and keep watch! Understand?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I understand," Nancy replied.

That night approached fast and once again Nancy and Michael were sitting inside the van. This time they were in front of the police station. At 8 PM, the two got out and headed towards the building. Michael set up his equipment inside the building that was towards the right. He then walked into the alleyway tat connected the police station to the building he was working on. He walked towards the back door and began fiddling with it. Nancy approached and watched what Michael was doing. In a matter of seconds, the lock to the door was open.

"Alright, I will be right back. Stay here and guard the door. Make sure no one comes," Michael whispered.

Nancy nodded her head. Michael then reached into his pocket and pulled something out. It was his gun. He handed it to Nancy.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Protection, in case any gang members show up, use it to scare them away," Michael replied.

"I don't know about this," Nancy replied.

"It's just for protection. Gang members will not want to get into a shoot-out in front of the police station. Just pull it out and they will run away. No problem," Michael replied.

"I don't know," Nancy replied still feeling uneasy about this.

"If it makes you feel any better it's unloaded. If trouble does come your way, here is a couple of bullets," Michael replied handing her five silver bullets. "If there is a problem just load and fire. I'm sure you know how to do it."

Nancy snarled as she took the gun from him and placed it into her coat pocket.

"I'll be back in five," Michael replied as he dashed into the building. Nancy leaned against the wall praying that everything was going to go smoothly. It was not. Down the road, about five blocks away trouble was coming towards her.

I'm telling you Henry, that's what I believe!" John shouted. "I know that it is your mother! She is the killer!"

"How is that possible John? My mother is in an insane asylum and in a wheelchair! How could she have caused the fire?" Henry asked.

"Well, what about this? You remember this fabric! Your mother used to wear it. Who else could it be?" John asked.

"Literally, anyone," Henry replied. "Any criminal can get this fabric and make a mask out of it."

"Oh! I'm sure they sew it together as well. Putting nice embroidery and flowers on it! Give me a break!" John shouted.

"It's possible," Henry replied.

"That men had suddenly taken up croqueting. If that happens I am going to give up partying forever! This isn't the work of a man, Henry. This is the work of a woman. Your woman…Your mother," John replied.

"Again, not possible," Henry replied. "…And I can prove it."

"How?" John asked.

"I made an appointment with the police chief. He says he is going to examine the evidence to determine where it came from," Henry replied. "Once we know the truth justice will be served."

"If this is all about justice for Veronica, then why did I have to bring my camera?" John asked.

"The editor wants a story on this. He has the same idea as me, believing that this is gang related," Henry replied.

"So you say," John replied. "But I still think that it is your mother."

"We'll know soon enough, we're here," Henry replied as they approached the building. "Let's go in."

"Wait a minute," John replied as he looked over to the side and saw a telephone booth. "You go inside. I will catch up."

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"I had a date tonight!" John stated. "I have to call and tell her that I am cancelling."

"Really? Now!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yes, now!" John stated. "Go inside I will be right there!"

Henry threw his arms in the air and shook his head as he entered the building. John walked over towards the phone and placed a coin in. He started dialing the number, but he didn't finish. Something caught his eye. He looked down the alleyway and saw something out of place. The back door was open, and a strange figure was just standing there. The figure was fidgeting and looking very suspicious. John, against his better judgment went down the alleyway.

"Hey, you, standing there, are you okay?" John asked.

Nancy recognized the voice and tried to cover her face with her coat.

"What are you doing back here?" John asked hoping that it was just a police officer taking a smoke break.

Nancy tried to get some distance away from John. John kept coming closer. John, feeling that something was amidst, took out his camera and pointed it at the figure. Nancy, getting scared, grabbed the gun that was in her coat pocket. She planned to whip it out and whack her brother on the head. She knew that it was the best thing to do because she knew that the gun was empty.

John approached from behind and stretched out his hand. He reached out and touched the stranger on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Nancy turned around fast and drew the gun. It fired just as John took a picture with his camera. The flash from the camera knocked Nancy off her feet. John, startled at what just happened, looked down and grabbed his stomach. He pulled back his hands. They were covered in blood. John took a few steps back and collapsed to the ground. Michael hearing the shot, came running back towards the back door with the mask in his hand. When he got there, he found Nancy and John lying on the floor.

"Shit!" he shouted. "Nancy! Are you okay?"

Nancy was unresponsive. Michael placed his hands on her face and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Nancy came out of her trance.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Trouble! We have to go!" Michael shouted. "NOW!"

"John?" Nancy asked as she walked passed his body. Michael and Nancy bolted from the alley way and headed towards the van. They drove off in a hurry. As soon as they left, Henry came running out in a hurry. He was being followed by two other police officers. Henry reached John first. John was bleeding out on the ground. It was not looking good.

"John?" Henry asked. "What happened?"

John didn't answer. He was blacking out.

"Move over!" one officer shouted trying to help John.

John reached up and grabbed Henry by the shirt. He whispered something into his ear.

"It's her…Trust no one…Get out before it's too late…It's her…It's her…It's her…" John replied as blood gurgled from his throat.

"Get back!" the officer ordered pushing Henry out of the way. "Call for help!"

It was no use. John placed his head against the wall and fell asleep. Henry reached his hand up and placed it against his friend's head. His emotional state was that of shock and anger.

"John…. John…. JOHN!" Henry cried as he tried to wake his friend up.

"Back up! I am trying to help him!" the officer shouted. But it was no use. Another one of Henry Elsner's friends had passed on.

Meanwhile, Michael and Nancy arrived back at the Elsner residence. They walked in quietly and calmly despite what had happened earlier that night. Michael reached his hand and placed it on Nancy's shoulder.

"Now I know what happened probably startled you but…" Michael replied.

Nancy, then, turned around and slapped Michael in the face. She then started crying as she walked into the kitchen.

"You said the gun was unloaded!" she shouted.

"It was…Did you load it?" Michael asked.

"Hell no! It was loaded! It was loaded! I just killed my brother! You just killed my brother!" Nancy shouted as she pointed the gun at Michael.

Michael Simmons the Second just stood there calmly. "Now, think about this Nancy, you don't want to do this."

"Why not?" Nancy asked. "Seems fair!"

"You kill me, and you will go down for all of this…. murdering Veronica, murdering John, and murdering me, you don't want that do you?" Michael asked.

"But you killed my brother!" Nancy exclaimed as she lowered the gun.

"Maybe the bullet grazed him…Yeah…maybe he's not dead just stunned. We were outside the police office, so the officers would respond and help him. Maybe he is okay," Michael replied trying to calm Nancy down.

Nancy shook her head. She knew that the bullet struck him and killed him. She saw the colors go out of him, just like they did with Veronica. Her brother was dead, and she had killed him. She looked down at the floor in despair.

"Did you get it?" Nancy asked.

"Get what?" Michael asked.

"The evidence…did you get the evidence?" Nancy asked.

"I did," Michael replied.

"So…We're in the clear?" Nancy asked.

"We are," Michael replied. "They have no masks, no evidence, the fire is untraceable, and the bullets are untraceable as well…" Michael replied as he coughed trying to cover up the last thing he said.

Nancy waved him off as she walked over towards the living room and closed the door. Michael stood there in silence. He looked over towards the wall and saw a shadow. It was a woman sitting in a wheelchair, holding a rotary dial. She was smiling as she placed the phone towards her ear. Michael looked at the shadow and shook his head as if he was saying no.

October 13, 1950

 **Chicago Tribune**

 **Departed**

At 11 PM, Thursday night the Chicago Tribune lost one of their most beloved members. John O'Connel was gunned down while on assignment. He was found shot to death by local reporter Henry Elsner. Police are investigating the crime as possible gang activity. No suspects as of yet, our thoughts and prayers go out to the O'Connel family….

It was Sunday morning when the funeral began. Once of the best funeral Winnetka has seen in a long time. The service talked about how John was a good soul and how God can work his goodness in a tragedy like this. Henry gave the eulogy. He talked about how John was his best friend, always helping him in and out of jams. Henry said that John death was a great evil and that whoever did it would be punished tenfold. He then said his final goodbye.

Inside the cemetery, the priest said the final prayer, and the coffin was lowered down into the grave. Catherine was crying as she saw her son being put to rest. The other siblings tried to comfort her, but it was no use. James approached Henry and stood beside him. He tried looking as if nothing was wrong, but Henry knew that James was hurting deeply.

"I'm sorry," Henry replied. "I should have never left his side."

"It's not your fault," James said as he tried to restrain himself from tearing up. "It just happened."

"He was a good friend, one of my only friends. I will never forget him," Henry replied.

"That's my boy…always being there for others even when it inconvenienced him," James replied. "That was a beautiful eulogy…"

"I meant every word," Henry added as he tried to give James a hug.

"I'll be fine," James replied coldly as he pulled back. "But someone who needs your kindness right now is Nancy."

"Nancy?" Henry asked.

"She and James were very close. I don't know how she is handling this. She is very silent and withdrawn. This is not like her." James said as he tried to walk over to his daughter.

Nancy just stood there looking over the grave. She was wearing a black dress and black hat just like Frances had worn all those days before. She was silent, emotionless, not even a tear escaped her eyes as she through a flower down into the grave.

"She needs you, Henry," James replied.

"What about you?" Henry asked. "Can't you be there for her?"

James looked over at his wife, who was sitting down on the ground crying. "I need to be there for my wife."

Henry nodded as he approached Nancy and led her away from the grave. The grave diggers began putting dirt on top of it, sealing it up forever. The walk home was very quiet. Henry and Nancy did not talk until they reached the house. As they walked in, Henry went up to his wife and gave her a hug.

"I'm here for you," he whispered as a tear fell from his face.

Nancy rolled her eyes as she angrily mumbled the words, "Finally,"

"Nancy, don't start," Henry groaned as he pulled away from her.

"Don't start what?" Nancy asked getting annoyed with Henry's antics.

"This!" Henry stated. "Whatever we do on a regular basis. It has to stop!"

"Henry, I just lost my brother!" Nancy exclaimed.

"I lost my best friend!" Henry shouted. "He was always there for me!"

"…And I haven't?" Nancy asked as she began to get angry.

Henry walked into the kitchen and sat down. He didn't feel like he could deal with anymore of this torture from his wife.

"Nancy, I just lost two people that were very close to me. I don't want to get into an another argument with you right now," Henry groaned as he took his glasses off his face.

"I don't want to argue," Nancy replied. "I just want this to end."

"What do you want to end?" Henry asked.

"The fighting between us. I just want it to end," Nancy replied as she began to cry.

Henry groaned as he rolled his eyes. He couldn't take any of his wife's emotions right now because he was full of his own.

"Please don't," Henry replied as he placed his hand in their air in a stopping gesture. "I can't take any crying now."

"What…So I am not allowed to cry anymore?" Nancy asked. "My brother was just shot in the stomach…!"

"…And I was there!" Henry shouted. "I watched him bleed to death! Okay! He was there with me because I told him to come! It's my fault he's dead! I am responsible for his death just like I am responsible for Veronica's!"

"Oh my gosh! You are not responsible for their deaths! Get over it!" Nancy shouted.

"Don't tell me to get over it!" Henry shouted getting angry.

"…or you will what? Be a man? Because you were never one before! Always weak…always sad…always crying. You were never a man Henry. You couldn't even face up to your own mother," Nancy replied.

"STOP IT!" Henry shouted. "JUST FUCKING STOP IT!"

"I can't believe I fell in love with you," Nancy replied as she turned and walked away. She walked into the dark living room and closed the door.

Henry just sat at the table with his head down. He began crying as emotions and thoughts ran through his mind. One thought came coming into his mind like a broken record. It was John's last words. _It's her…Trust no one…Get out before it's too late…It's her…It's her…It's her… What did he mean by this? What was he trying to say?_ Henry thought to himself. Suddenly, another thought came into his mind. It jolted him into an upright position causing all of his tears to dry up. He placed his glasses on and walked over to the living room. The door was closed. He tried to open it, but the door was locked. Henry stood there and began speaking through the door.

"How did you know John was shot through the stomach?" There was no answer, just silence.

"That information was not released to the public or your family. How did you know he was shot in the stomach?" Still there was no answer.

"I didn't tell you he was shot there…how did you know?" Henry only heard silence. He slowly backed away from the door and ran out of the house. He headed towards work to find some answers about what had happened to John.

Inside the Chicago Tribune, people were running back and forth doing menial tasks. People were in a state of workroom chaos because they had just lost one of their own. However, work was still getting done despite losing John. Henry walked by pass all the workers. He was heading into one room in particular that he knew he would find his answers. It was the dark room. The room where all the photos in the newspaper were developed. John spent most of his time down there when he was not out partying. If there were any clues that John had left behind, then they would be in the dark room. He went in and saw the editor in there looking at all the pictures John had taken.

Then editor turned and saw Henry standing there. He was a little shock but not surprised at all.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" he asked as he was glancing at all the pictures.

"I came by to look at John's work," Henry replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Same," the editor replied. "There are some good pictures right in here. If I ever needed a good photo, I could always count on John."

"He will be missed," Henry replied as he began taking some of the pictures.

"What are you doing?" the editor asked.

"These were the pictures from the night John was….," Henry replied unable to finish his sentence.

"You think there is something on there that could help catch the killer?" the editor asked.

"I think so," Henry replied.

"Look into it then, and if you find anything tell me and then the police," the editor replied. "We need to find justice for John and get a good story out of this!"

"Right away," Henry replied as he began to leave the room.

"Oh and Henry, I would like for you to take time off because I know John was your close friend, but I was hoping that you could come back to work soon. The staff is falling apart without you, and only can write those juicy stories. Can you come in tomorrow and start working again?" the editor asked.

"We'll see," Henry replied.

"I know I can always count on you!" the editor stated.

Henry rolled his eyes as he took the pictures out of the dark room and walked over to his office. He began riffling through them to see if any were of importance. Most of the pictures were of normal things. A street performer performing in the park, Halloween decorations were going up, and fall sales were starting to pop up. Nothing was out of the ordinary. It was just pictures for work. It was the last photo that caught Henry's attention. It was that of a shadowy figure with a silver object in what Henry thought was a hand. Henry observed it closely, trying to put two and two together on what had happened or who would have done this.

He thought back to what John had said moment before he died: _It's her…Trust no one…Get out before it's too late…It's her…It's her…It's her… Who is it? Who did this to you?_ Henry thought to himself. Then he turned the picture, trying to get a better angle on it. Then he remembered what Nancy had said: _What…So I am not allowed to cry anymore…? My brother was just shot in the stomach…!_ Then he remembered his conversation with John: _I am not! I saw it myself! The mask was right there in all the rubble. I believe it belongs to your mother, Frances…I am not joking, Henry. I have seen this fiber and this pattern before! It was on you mother dress. I think this has something to do with your mother...That men had suddenly taken up croqueting. If that happens I am going to give up partying forever! This isn't the work of a man, Henry. This is the work of a woman. Your woman…Your mother…It's her…Trust no one…Get out before it's too late…It's her…It's her…It's her…_

Henry fell back as he realized that John was right in more ways than one. The only thing that he got wrong was the names. It wasn't his mother that was the killer, but his wife, Nancy Elsner. The thought of his wife as a killer left a sour taste in his mouth. _Surely, she couldn't have done this. Murdering her own brother and then killing Veronica. How could she have done this?_ Henry thought to himself. Then he realized that his wife had motive.

 _She could have saw me and Veronica together and got her perception wrong. Maybe she thought me and her were having an affair. She then murdered Veronica out of hatred, but then the mask! The one she wore to conceal her face…she left that behind at the crime scene. She went to get it, but then John saw her. Knowing that he could ID her, she killed him._ Henry thought to himself.

But then he stopped and question his whole hypothesis. _But can Nancy really commit these crimes all by herself. Can she really bring herself to murder two people and then set a whole building on fire? That doesn't make any sense._ Henry thought to himself.

 _But wait! She took a shot at my mother and paralyzed her. I am sure she is capable of committing murder._ Henry stooped and looked at his desk. There was a picture on there of him and his wife on the first day they got their house. It was their wedding day and they were both happy. He picked it up as a single tear came from his eye. _Where did this couple go?_ He thought to himself.

He then realized that with him knowing this knowledge, his life was in danger. If he went to the police, he would send his own wife to jail, and he couldn't live with himself if he did that especially if his hypothesis was wrong. If he kept silent, Nancy's anger would boil over and she would probably kill him. If he spoke to her about this, and she was the killer, he probably would also end up dead. Henry put his head down in despair when he realized that there was no way out.

… _Or was there?_ He thought to himself. _What if I just left? Not tell anyone where I am going. Just leave and start a new life someone else. Nancy wouldn't know where I was or what I have been up too. It's perfect. All I have to do is leave. I'll do that tonight…I'll sneak back into the house, pack my things and leave before Nancy knows a thing. By the time she realizes where I am…I will be halfway to Mexico._

Henry loved his plan, but in the back of his head he knew he couldn't leave his wife without saying good-bye. He also couldn't leave work without saying he quit, otherwise the editor might track him down and lead Nancy straight to him. He decided that night to right a letter saying his final good-bye to his wife. He went to his typewriter and began typing.

The lyrics flowed from the pages as he put his heart and soul onto the paper. None of the words he wrote came together smoothly in his mind. Every five minutes, he'd write something then take the paper out of the typewriter and crumbled it up. He then threw it into the wastebasket until that became full. He then resorted in throwing the crumbled papers onto the floor until the entire floor was covered in paper. Henry Elsner was considered the greatest writer in all of Chicago, but now when it came to his wife, he couldn't come up with anything. The keys to the typewriter clicked out loud only to be silenced out by a loud dinging sound. Henry slid the bar back down and continued writing as the ink from the keys poured out on the page. Two hours in, Henry found the perfect combination of sorrow and regret. He poured it onto the piece of paper. It looked like this:

 **Maybe I'm mistaken I'm a little shaken by that beautiful, colorful voice of yours. The patterns and the repetition. You tell me, and I won't listen. You're all alone, you're telling me. It's all a joke, she's telling me. Like a misheard game of telephone. These are the girls of my world. Like a misspelled word I'll never use. It's there in black and white. It's all freshly typed. I'm truly sorry, but things have changed, you're not the girl I used to know. It's killing me, and in the depths of my memories. Your stories echo from the past, because your fears caught up with you at last. Sorry, I really am. My final words are on the page in black and white, and down the hallway of memories. Your vibrant eyes emit a glow, that drains my heart of love.**

 **-Henry**

He took the piece of paper out of the typewriter. This was his story. This was his emotions over the past year. Henry knew that this was the best way to tell Nancy good-bye. With that, he put another piece of paper into the typewriter to tell his boss that he was leaving. This is what he told him:

 **Job is not working out for me…. I have to get away…I quit**

 **-Henry Elsner**

With that, he took everything out of his desk, and placed it into a box. He then quietly left the building without telling anyone where he was going. Henry headed home to pack his things and leave in the silence of the night.

He arrived back at home around 8 PM. He cautiously opened the door to the front of the house. He felt like he was a teenager sneaking into his parent's house when they were out past curfew. Except if he was caught, it wasn't just his freedom on the line. It would be his life. He walked past the living room and saw that the door was still closed. He didn't bother to answer it as he walked right by into his bedroom. The back bedroom, the room he had for the last twenty-seven years. The room had changed overtime just as Henry had done. It changed from the room of a scared boy to the room of a worried man. Henry looked around to see what was worth taking and what was worth leaving behind.

He decided to start with the necessities. He packed his clothes, a blanket, his toothbrush, his spare glasses, and a comb. He then moved on to some sentimental items. He packed a few old manuscripts and newspaper articles, he took with him the picture on his wedding day and a picture with Nancy and him kissing in front of the house. He also took with him the key that belong to his father. He packed it all neatly in a briefcase. He checked his wallet and found that he had $2.14 left inside. _That ought to cover the bus fare._ Henry thought to himself. He then put on his coat and his hat. He tip-toed across the hallway and headed straight for the living room. He reached into his coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He slid it under the door, and then he bolted to the front door.

He turned the nob, but it wouldn't open. He tried again, but it wouldn't budge. He checked his pocket for the house key, but it wasn't there. The light in the kitchen came on, and henry froze. He shut his eyelids tight for he knew he was in big trouble.

"Looking for these?" Nancy asked as she leaned casually against the wall.

Henry turned around slowly. He faced his wife, but he dared not look at her directly into her eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she walked over towards the living room.

"Out," Henry replied as she opened the door. She reached down and picked up the piece of paper on the floor.

"Out where?" Nancy asked as she got back up and glared at him.

"Just out," Henry replied. "How did you get my key?"

"You left your coat on the bed. I grabbed it when you were in the bathroom. I saw you packing, where are you going this hour of the night? Business trip?" Nancy asked.

Henry wanted to lie but something compelled him not to do it. He shook his head.

"By the way you are dressed, and the way that you are shaking right now, I sense that you are trying to leave me!" Nancy declared. "Are you?"

"Nancy…" Henry replied unable to find the courage to lie.

"Why?" Nancy shouted with anger.

"I just need to get away," Henry replied.

"Get away from what? Me?" Nancy asked.

"Away from everyone…I just need a break," Henry replied.

"A break…. You need a break…. After all the shit I went through! You need a break?!" Nancy yelled as she threw her hands in the air. She walked over to the kitchen and sat down. Sitting next to her was none other than the handyman Michael Simmons the Second. He looked at Henry with hatred because of the garbage he put his wife through.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

"This is an intervention. We're here to straighten you out," Nancy replied.

"Straighten me out? What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"You need help," Nancy replied.

"I need help?!" Henry shouted. "I don't need help! You need help! You're fucking psycho!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Michael shouted trying to get his voice into the conversation.

"You are psycho! I know what you did Nancy. I know you are involved!" Henry exclaimed.

"Involved in what?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah what?" Michael added.

"I know you killed John and you killed Veronica," Henry replied.

"How dare you!" Nancy shouted as she got up out of her seat. She faced Henry with anger. This caused Henry to back down. "I had nothing to do with that!"

"Yeah, she had nothing to do with that!" Michael added.

"…And if I did, who is going to know?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy! Zip it!" Michael ordered motioning her not to give out too much information.

"The police will know. This photo was taken by John on the night he died. Its you Nancy. You were the one in that alleyway," Henry replied as he handed Nancy the photo.

Nancy glanced at it and laughed. "It's blurry. This could be a picture of anything,"

"Nancy, I know you did it. The question is why?" Henry asked.

"I want you to love me!" Nancy pleaded.

"Oh, not this shit again!" Henry stated.

"It's true I want you to love me! I miss the days you used to show me your love. You used to be so sweet about it: Writing little notes, making me a drink the way I like it, and just being there for me. You haven't been there for me, Henry. I had to resort to the handyman for comfort," Nancy replied.

"Can you stop talking about the handyman!" Henry shouted. "Why is he involved."

"Uh! The handyman has a name," Michael interrupted.

"You weren't there for me. I was lonely. I had to Michael involved," Nancy replied.

"Michael? Who's Michael?" Henry asked.

"Michael, the handyman, he's the man that has been helping me around the house," Nancy replied.

"Michael is the handyman?" Henry asked looking very confused.

"Yes, Henry, Michael…Michael Simmons the Second," Nancy replied.

Henry froze at those words. He began to choke a bit as he began sweating. It looked like he was having a stroke. "Who told you that name?"

"What?" Nancy asked.

"Who told you that name!" Henry shouted getting angry for the first time in his life.

"He did, he's right here," Nancy replied pointing to Michael.

"Is this a joke! Are you trying to hurt me like my mother? Who told you that name?" Henry asked.

Nancy looked very confused and worried. Henry pinched his eyes as a flood of memories came rushing back. Michael stood up and approached Henry.

"I told her the name," Michael replied. "Your wife did nothing wrong."

"Why do you torment me like this? Who told you that name?" Henry asked as he reached his hands out and grabbed his wife's arms. He shoved her towards the kitchen counter pressing on about the name. Nancy screamed as she began to fight her husband. Michael rushed forth and put his hands-on Henry's shoulder trying to rip him away from Nancy.

"LET HER GO!" he ordered as he tried to pry Henry away from her.

"Just tell me! Who told you!" Henry rambled on. In the struggle, Nancy reached back and grabbed the hold to whatever was behind her. She took a swing hoping to knock Henry out. She aimed for his face, knocking his glasses off. The state of horror that came from both Henry and Nancy were unimaginable. The object Nancy grabbed was a kitchen knife, and she just used it to slash her husband's throat.

Henry knelt on the ground and placed his hands to his throat. He was gurgling as blood began spewing through his hands. He looked up at his wife and saw tears coming from her face. _It was a very interesting sight._ Henry thought to himself. _Her tears…my blood…my color._ Henry reached one of his blood-soaked hands and placed it on her dress and with his eyes going placid, he looked up and said his final good-bye.

"I'm sorry…Forgive me my love." Henry then collapsed onto the floor as the blood spewed onto his suit. Nancy face was that of horror and dread she knelt on the floor as she let out a loud scream. Michael ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, it's okay," Michael replied as he tried to comfort her. The blood was staining Nancy's dress as she contemplated what she had done. _What did I do? How did it happen? My love! Why did I do this?_ She thought to herself as she cried. She looked over and saw the knife. She reached up and tried to grab it. Michael stopped her and force her to drop it.

"Don't do it!" Michael ordered knowing her intent.

"Let me die!" she cried as she fought Michael over the knife. Michael just held on until Nancy calmed down. It was just silence in the room. The only thing that was heard was the sound of Nancy sniffling. The silence was broken when the telephone rang. Both Michael and Nancy looked up at it and then they looked at each other. Nancy, knowing that it could have been someone looking for her or Henry, gathered the strength to get up and answer it. She picked it up. Her hand shaking and placed it to her ear.

"Hello," she meekly said.

"Hello, Nancy, how have you been?" a familiar voice asked.

Memories flooded back into Nancy's mind, almost giving her a stroke as she realized that it was the voice of Frances Elsner.

"Nancy, is my son there?" Frances asked. Nancy did not answer as she quivered in fear.

"Oh, he's not there. I understand…he is dead after all," Frances replied.

"How did you know" Nancy asked with fear in her voice.

"I told you, you would be the death of him! I told you! Mother's instinct! I knew you were no good to him! I just knew you were going to kill him!" Frances stated.

"It was an accident," Nancy replied as she began to cry.

"Was it? He was your husband after all. He wasn't fulfilling your needs," Frances replied.

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.

"Husbands are supposed to lay down their lives for their wives. But my husband never did that for me. Always drinking, always hanging out with women, always gambling too much, and he always stunk of failure. That is why I cut him out of my life. You did the same thing as me. I always knew you had it in you," Frances explained.

"I am not like you!" Nancy declared with anger.

"You are like me and I am like you. I was you thirty years ago. A young and scared little girl. As the years went by the tears just kept on flowing! But back in the Roaring 20s…Everything was just swell! And as the tears kept flowing, well…Sometimes you just got to accept the worst. Now, if you'll have a look 30 years later…As you can see, everything's gone wrong! And who's fault is that? Nancy? Some things are better left alone. Some things should better stay at home. You should have stayed home, Nancy. You should have never came by my house!" Frances exclaimed.

"But I loved him," Nancy replied.

"Love is nothing but a waste. It is nothing but an illusion to what we humans want to believe is true but it's not. We know it's a lie, but we ignore it. Instead, we shove the truth under a rug as we join hands in a beautiful marriage that promotes nothing but lies. LIES NANCY! LIES!" Frances shouted.

"How did you get this number?" Nancy asked filled with instant rage and hatred towards Frances.

"You sound mad. Yeah, murder will do that to you. I should know," Frances replied.

"Leave me alone!" Nancy ordered.

"Number after number after cry after cry. I'm a little dizzy but it's all going to end, Why? All the ones that I love have hung up the telephone: Time after time after time after time. I can tell you this: time is just a-ticking away now, hey, now! For you! For you! You killed my son and now he's dead…You said I do when you were wed, what an end to a beautiful marriage that has driven you mad!" Frances exclaimed as she began to sing with joy.

"FUCK YOU!" Nancy shouted as she was about to hang up.

"One more thing before you go," Frances replied.

"No more!" Nancy shouted.

"My, oh, my… Looks like you've found yourself all alone! Poor girl. You won't be alone much longer. Remember that, will you?" Frances asked as she hung up the telephone.

Nancy dropped the receiver of the telephone as she took a few steps back. Michael was in the background wondering what had just taken place.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Nancy did not answer. Instead, she just passed out onto the floor in a pool of Henry's blood. Michael ran over to her and noticed that she was giving up. Her breath was slow, and her pulse was weak. She was dying. Michael got on the ground and began doing CPR. He his chest compressions in a hope to bring Nancy back.

"Don't you leave me!" he shouted. "We come this far! We can't turn back now!" He kept doing the compressions, but nothing was happening.

"Don't leave me! Nancy! I still need you! I still need you!" Michael shouted. He tried but she still was not coming out of it. "Nancy! Come back to me! I still need you! I NEED YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! Nancy?! NANCY!"


	6. Chapter 6: Stitch, Sew, Cut, and Pull

The door to the cellar creaked open as Michael walked down the stairs. In his hands were the human remains of Henry Elsner. They were wrapped up in a blanket held together by several cords of rope. Henry's hand was dangling out, dripping drops of blood all along the steps. When Michael got to the bottom of the stairs, he walked over towards the middle of the room. He placed the body onto the floor. He left it there without saying a prayer as he walked back upstairs to confront Nancy.

Nancy was sitting in the chair in the living room. She had a blank stare in her face as she looked on into the darkness. She thought she saw a shadow moving back and forth, mocking her. Her eyes were getting red because she wasn't blinking. It was like everything was at a standstill for Nancy. She had just lost the one thing she held dearly. Her husband was dead and he soul was gone. When he died, sadly her soul died along with him.

Michael came into the room holding a teacup filled with tea. He carefully handed it to Nancy, who just held it in her hand, she didn't even take a sip of it.

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked.

"How do I look?" Nancy remarked sharply.

"Not so good…" Michael replied.

"No kidding!" Nancy stated. "My husband is dead."

"It could be a lot worse," Michael replied.

"How? How can it get any worse? I killed my husband. I killed my brother. How can it get any fucking worse?" Nancy asked as she stood up and threw the teacup at the wall. "I should just turn myself in."

Michael stood up and stopped her. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Nancy asked. "It was an accident!"

"Doesn't matter. We'll go down for triple murder," Michael replied. "The death penalty is not implement in the state of Illinois but after what we did they might just reconsider."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Nancy asked.

"We'll wait a couple of days and when the coast is clear I will dump the body," Michael replied.

"I mean about my life? What am I supposed to do now that Henry is…? Gone?" Nancy replied.

Michael placed his hand on Nancy's shoulder. "One day at a time please."

Michael walked out of the room just as Nancy began to cry. He walked out into the hallway and placed his hand in front of his head. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next. His body language question what he had done and why he had gotten involved. He took a deep breath as he realized that this was all for a greater purpose.

An hour had passed, Michael was busy cleaning up the mess inside the kitchen. Using a lot of bleach and some muscle, he was able to clean up the mess. The kitchen was probably the tidiest kitchen in all of Winnetka. Michael checked in on Nancy, who was now sleeping in the chair, he decided to leave her alone. _It is good she gets some rest._ He thought to himself. _After everything she's been through…_

Michael began going through the fridge and prepared a nice meal for Nancy and him to eat. He placed the food on the table and drinks near the food. He turned the radio on and listened closely to the news that was going on in the world. The one thing he was most particularly interested in was the local news. Especially on anything involving the Veronica Parson or John O'Connel cases. Luckily, there was nothing. He continued to eat his meal in peace. Thirty minutes later, Nancy was awoken by the smell of bleach. She went inside the kitchen to see what was going on. Inside, Michael was sitting down listening to the radio as finished his meal. When he saw Nancy, he stood up immediately.

"You're up!" he shouted. "I made you something to eat. It is probably cold by now, so I will heat it up in the oven."

"What's that smell?" Nancy asked.

"Bleach," Michael replied. "I was just cleaning up."

"What's with the radio?" Nancy asked.

"Just listening to the news. A lot of important stuff going on in the world. I need to stay informed. You know, it shocks me just how much information the younger generation takes for granted. What do you think Nancy, do they waste information?" Michael asked. "Nancy? Are you listening? Nancy?"

Nancy was not listening. She, instead, was entranced with the radio. Her eyes were glued to it as the voices came from it. She saw people. People coming out of the radio in colors. She could see silhouettes of all types of people coming out of the radio like ghosts. They were reaching out to her, talking to her. They were communicating.

"Nancy? Are you okay?" Michael asked.

Nancy looked on at the colorful figures. The voices. They were familiar. Especially one voice in particular. She looked in further and saw him. She let out a scream as she ran back into the living room and closed the door.

"Nancy!" Michael shouted as he ran towards the living room door. It was locked and he could not get in. "Nancy! Let me in!" There was no answer, only silence. Michael rammed his body into the door until the latch broke. He broke into the living room and was surprised to see Nancy lying on the floor crying.

"It's him!" she shouted.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"My husband…. I saw him!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Where?" Michael asked.

"The radio! He was talking to me!" Nancy wept at the thought of this.

"There must be some mistake. Your husband…is not alive," Michael replied.

"I don't know how, but I saw him. I saw his colors. The voices. The colors. They were black and white. Just like his. Just like my husbands. I know he's there! I saw him!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Maybe you got them mixed up?" Michael asked. "It could be someone else. Someone like your husband."

But Nancy insisted. "No! I know it is him! I know my husband! I know he is alive!"

"But how? How is that possible? Unless…!" Michael stated.

"Unless what?" Nancy asked.

"There is an old legend from long ago that says when a soul dies suddenly, the spiritual side stays on earth for a time being. The soul is confused. It still thinks it is alive, so it stays. Henry thinks he still alive," Michael explained.

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Nancy asked.

"We could free him, or we can rebuild him," Michael replied.

"Rebuild him? How?" Nancy asked.

"We have his soul. It's trapped in the radio, now all we need is a body," Michael replied.

"His body?" Nancy asked.

"No, that thing is all chopped up and useless. No, we need a fresh body," Michael replied.

"A human?" Nancy asked.

"It doesn't have to be human. All it has to be is something that Henry can possess. A vessel in which his soul can live forever in. A place of safety and security. We need a vessel," Michael replied.

"How do we get one?" Nancy asked.

"We build one," Michael replied.

"Out of what?" Nancy asked.

"You're good at crocheting. Why don't you sew him a body?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I can do that. Stich him back together again! Good as new! I can do that! I can do that for him!" Nancy stated. "It's the least I can do."

"Okay, then to create a new body, first we need material," Michael replied.

"Right! Material! I can use the clothing from the bedrooms and the sheets from the beds. Oh! But I need more string. I am low on that," Nancy replied.

"Do you want me to go out and get some for you?" Michael asked.

"No, you stay here. I'll go out and get some," Nancy replied.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked. "You're not going to break down and blab about what happened? Are you?"

"I can handle myself," Nancy replied. "It's for Henry! I need to stay focus for his sake!"

"Good, then I will get things ready here. You get the materials you need and more. We're going to be here a while," Michael replied.

Nancy nodded as she headed out the door. She walked down the road to the local store. She did her best to conceal her feelings. She hid her face in the black jacket she was wearing. Hidden among the other shoppers, she began to pick up the supplies she needed. The list was long: several sheets of fabric, miles and miles of thread, pins, bobbins, patches, sewing needles, buttons, and lace were all needed to complete her project. Out of everything she had every created with her own two hands, this was the one that was going to be special. She was going to re-create her love, not the man who neglected her for others, but a man that was caring and nurturing for her needs. Someone that would love her forever.

Nancy picked up the items and placed them into her basket. Shoppers around her looked at her. She looked as if someone was out of place. She was silent, withdrawn, and very moody. Her own neighbors did not realize that it was Nancy Elsner. They all thought that she was just another common stranger from out of town. They were oblivious of who it was.

Nancy took her items over to the clothing section and was picking out several fabrics that would go great with Henry's vessel. As she was picking the items up, someone approached her from behind and startled her. Nancy almost let out a scream as she turned around suddenly. The man nearly jumped out of his socks as he started talking.

"Whoa! It's okay! It's me! Henry's editor! You know, from the Chicago Tribune!" he stated.

"Oh…I remember you…What are you doing here?" Nancy asked as she pulled herself together.

"I am here to check on Henry," the editor replied. This caused Nancy to freeze. She pulled herself together just as the editor started speaking again. "Yeah, I am worried about him. I found this message on his desk and I immediately thought something was wrong."

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked.

"It says he quit, Nancy. Do you know anything about this?" the editor asked as he handed her the note. Nancy remained silent as she took the note and read it. She immediately turned pale. She almost fainted, but the editor's words caused her to stop. "Nancy, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. I just got a little light headed," Nancy replied nervously.

"Look, I just want to make sure Henry is okay. He was investigating several gangs in Chicago and I feared that someone got to him," the editor replied.

This caused Nancy to come up with an idea. "Gang?" she asked. "You think the gangs were targeting him?"

"Yes," the editor replied. "I mean I already lost my photographer to gang activity, God rest his soul, I just want to make sure that my top writer is not going to become the next victim."

"Oh, he's not," Nancy replied.

"Well, can I speak to him to make sure?" the editor asked.

"No, you can't," Nancy replied.

"Why not?" the editor replied.

"Because Henry is sick. He is not feeling well today," Nancy replied hoping that the editor would buy it.

"What did he catch?" the editor asked.

"It's just a bug," Nancy replied. "He should be better by tomorrow."

"Well, when he is better, please tell him to call me," the editor replied.

"Why?" Nancy asked getting very impatient.

"Because I want to know why he quit," the editor replied.

"Because he did not feel like working there!" Nancy barked.

"Why?" the editor asked. "He was the best writer we have! He was well on his way to getting a promotion. I don't understand why he would leave?"

"He felt like you were underpaying him for his talents. He just wanted to make some more money elsewhere," Nancy replied.

"But we didn't even pay him this week. Why would he leave to make more money somewhere else if he didn't even take the check this week? Something is not adding up here," the editor replied. "Can I just come and speak to him?"

"No!" Nancy yelled. "When he is better I will tell him to call you, so you guys can get this whole thing straightened up, until then, good day!"

Nancy turned and walked away from the editor. He just looked at the young lady and thought to himself. _Something is wrong here. Why is she acting like this? Did the gangs get to her and he husband? Maybe I should go to her house and check on Henry. Just to see if he is okay. Maybe I should go…Maybe…_ However, with all his thoughts, for some reason or another. He decided not to go.

Nancy finished shopping and headed to the checkout isle. She began placing her stuff on the counter and the clerk began checking her out. Nancy became extremely impatient because she could see her neighbors and friends starting to gather round her. In addition, a few police officers were patrolling the area on foot, so this made her very alert. She was almost done when the clerk started talking to her.

"Hey, Nancy, how is you day going?" he asked.

"Fine," Nancy replied very nervously. "I just want to go home."

"Long day?" he asked as he placed Nancy's items in a paper bag.

"Yes, a very long day," Nancy replied.

"What's with all the fabric?" the clerk asked.

 _None of your damn business!_ Nancy thought to herself. "It's for a project. I'm trying to sew my own clothes."

"Interesting…. Sounds like a lot of fun," the clerk replied.

"It's a lot of work…and I would like to start it soon, so if you could please ring me up," Nancy replied.

"Okay," the clerk replied with a smile. "Your total is $4.72."

"Here you go!" Nancy stated as she threw the money down. She immediately grabbed her supplies and ran off. The clerk looked down at the money and saw that it was too much.

"Nancy! Wait! This is too much! You gave me a ten! You forgot your change!" the clerk shouted. He was about to run after her when another customer caught his attention.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "It's my turn!"

"Right! I will take care of it for you!" the clerk stated as he started working with the other customer.

Nancy was on the street and trying to get home. It had just started to rain. Nancy placed the hood up on her jacket as she walked down the muddy sidewalks. Her neighbors were out and about going on with their lives. Nancy did her best to remain discreet. However, the people around her were trying to stop her. They were talking very loud and they were in her face trying to figure out where she has been for the past year. Nancy pushed her way through the crowd. They were talking, they were loud, and their colors were going off the charts. She saw all kinds of colors: blue, red, purple, yellow, and green. They were everywhere, and they were loud.

"How's it going, Nancy?"

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"I read your husband's latest article! Talented man!"

"How have you been Nancy?"

"Hi Nancy!"

"Hi, how is it going?"

"Nancy?"

"Nancy?"

"Nancy…."

 _Make it stop._ Nancy thought to herself. The voices, the people. They were all colors. They were all illuminating in front of her eyes, and it was overwhelming her. _Make it stop!_ She thought as the fell to the ground. She heard the voices and saw the colors. It made her think of Henry and everything she had done. Mud splashed onto her outfit as a single tear came from her eye as her thoughts grew louder and louder.

 _Make it stop…._

 _Make it stop!_

 _MAKE IT STOP!_

 _MAKE IT STOP!_

"MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The crowd of people stopped and looked at the woman who was laying on the ground. She was covered in rain water and mud. Tears were flowing down her face like the rain. One man approached her and stretched out his hand.

"Nancy?" he asked.

Nancy knocked his hand out of her way as she stood up. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled as she picked up her items and ran off. She ran all the way to her home. When she got there, she had the surprise of her life. The windows were all boarded up, the lights were out, and the rooms were dark. The whole place had fallen into ruin. It looked as if it was abandoned for years. Nancy was unsure if she had come upon a different house. She thought she made a wrong turn somewhere down the road. That the rain and the crowd of people had caused her to get lost. However, the more she gazed upon the house, the more she realized that this was hers.

She walked up to it and opened the door. Inside, she saw Michael working in the kitchen. While Nancy was shopping, Michael completely changed the house. He took the beds and broke them apart, placing the wood over the windows. He took apart the stove and the furnace, placing the metal aside. He ripped down the wall paper and set it across the dining room table like a table cloth. Nancy was shocked at all of this.

"What the hell have you done?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.

"I fixed the place up," he replied.

"You destroyed my house! Why?" she asked.

"To make it look abandoned," he replied. "I made it look as if you two skipped town and the house fell apart."

"Why?" Nancy asked still confused.

"So that no one comes here and bothers us while we are working. No one knows we are here, right Nancy?" Michael asked.

"Uh," Nancy replied.

"Nancy, you didn't cause a scene, did you?" Michael asked.

"Uh," Nancy replied.

Michael placed his hand over his face. "It's okay, I think we can go past it."

"Is it that bad?" Nancy asked.

"Well, if they know you're here, all the renovation I did will make us look suspicious and attract busy bodies and people we don't want knowing our business!" Michael stated.

"Oh no," Nancy replied.

"It's okay…We'll take it as time goes on. One day at a time," Michael replied.

Nancy calmed down as she walked over to the table. She looked at the wallpaper tablecloth. There were pencil drawings all over it. It looked like a pencil sketch of a human body. There were measurements, calculations, and stencil drawings of what Henry was to look like reconstructed. Nancy was shocked about how accurate Michael was.

"This is perfect!" she stated. "How did you get it so right?"

"I'm a handyman. We're trained to get it right!" Michael stated.

"I love this design," Nancy remarked.

"Good, now all we have to do is create it," Michael replied handing Nancy a sewing needle.

Nancy took hold of it just as a wave of uneasiness came over her.

"I don't know if I can do this," Nancy replied.

"Don't go having second thoughts now. I told you there is no turning back. You have a chance to make up for your mistake. Do you know what I would give to have a chance like you? Don't waste it!" Michael stated.

"I don't know," Nancy replied. Her heart was torn between letting go and holding on.

"Don't do it for you then, do it for him," Michael replied as he turned on the radio.

The news came on. The room lit up with color. Nancy saw the color and felt that it was good. The color was Black and White. Henry was present. A wave of peace and comfort fell over Nancy. She knew what she had to do. She then turned to Michael. Her eyes filled with determination to fulfill her dream.

"Hand me the sewing needle," she replied as Michael handed it to her. She looked at it, and then took a deep breath. "Let's get started."

 **Day 1:**

Nancy and Michael spent the day getting the fabric ready. Nancy chose the finest fabrics that would make Henry beautiful again. While Michael began setting up the sewing machine, Nancy was bust stitching the fabric together. By nightfall, Nancy had a general shape on what the body would look like and how it would piece together.

 **Day 2:**

Nancy realized that they did not have enough stuffing to fill up Henry's body. So, the two of them had to come up with a backup plan. Michael wanted to fill the body up with old rags from the basement. However, Nancy wanted Henry to have something inside of him that was clean. She took the couch from the living room and cut it up. She took the stuffing from that and was going to use it to fill Henry. If she needed anything extra, she was going to use her dresses to fill him up. It was 7AM, and the two of them had worked through the night without rest, food, or drink.

Nancy was busy at the sewing machine stitching up the body. Every now and again, the machine would jam causing the frail body to rip. Nancy would let out the occasion swear word and then get back to patching it up. Michael would turn on the radio to calm Nancy down when she got worked up. When Nancy heard the radio, she heard her husband. It felt like he was right there in the room. Alive and well, helping her rebuild the body she had destroyed.

"Don't worry, I will rebuild you, you will be whole again," she would say as she stitched the fabrics together.

Around lunch time, Michael would stop to take a break. However, Nancy kept going. The only thing on her mind was Henry. He needed to be rebuild again, and she would not rest until her task was completed. He fingers were covered in bobbins, and her wrist with pins. She was stitching her husband back together, stitch by stitch, patch by patch.

"Stich, Sew, Cut Pull! Stitch, Sew, Cut, Pull! Damn it!" she shouted.

"What is it?" Michael asked getting up from his break.

"I dropped a bobbin. Where is it?" she asked.

"I see it. It's under the table. I will get it," Michael replied as he went under the table. He then handed it back to her.

"Did you finish sorting out the clothing yet?" Nancy asked.

"Just about to start it now," Michael replied.

"Get on it! We're behind schedule! I don't know how long, Henry can stay inside the voices of the radio!" Nancy stated.

"We'll get it done in time. Trust me," Michael replied.

Nancy nodded as she got back to work. Next, came ironing the wrinkles out of the body. She had sewn several areas shut, and now was trying to flatten the fabric out so that Michael could put in the stuffing.

"How is it going with those buttons?" Nancy asked.

"There getting tangled!" Michael stated.

Nancy put the iron down and walked over towards Michael. "Give it to me. You go and start working the sewing machine." Nancy ordered.

"You know I don't know how to work that thing!" Michael stated.

"Learn!" Nancy stated. "We still have a lot of work to do! Come on! We can finish this!"

They worked all through the night again without any rest. Michael was busy stuffing the body while Nancy worked on patches and sewing. Into the night she sewed without rest saying the words over and over again.

"Stich, Sew, Cut, Pull!"

"Stich, Sew, Cut, Pull!"

"Stich, Sew, Cut Pull!"

 **Day 3:**

7 AM is when the radio is on and when Henry's colors shown the most. This was the time Nancy worked her hardest because she felt him there in the room. As Nancy was sewing on button eyes, Michael was busy looking out a boarded-up living room window. He was looking out on the streets to make sure no one was getting suspicious of the house.

"Michael! I need your help!" Nancy stated.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"I need more stuffing!" she shouted.

"That's it! I took it all from the couch, the chair, and the mattresses from the bedroom!" Michael stated. "How can you be out of stuffing already?"

"It's not cushioning enough! I need more stuffing! Henry is a big man!" Nancy stated.

"Where am I going to get more?" Michael asked.

"Figure it out!" Nancy stated as she went back to sewing.

Michael looked around the room and then sparked an idea. He kicked the wall, putting his entire foot through it. He then took it out and reached inside. He pulled out a handful of fiberglass and then he smiled.

"Will this work?" Michael asked.

"It will do," Nancy replied. "We'll use it for the head. Just get some more."

Michael nodded as he went down into the basement. He came back up with a metal pipe wrench and began smashing it through the walls. He began taking out handfuls of fiberglass.

"How much do we need?" Michael asked.

"Take as much as you want," Nancy replied. "OUCH!"

"Are you okay?" Michael asked as he turned around.

"I just pricked myself with the needle. I'll be fine," Nancy replied.

Michael nodded as he got back to smashing the wrench through the walls. Nancy continued sewing. When she did, she would say the same words over and over.

"Stitch, Sew, Cut, Pull."

"Stitch, Sew, Cut, Pull."

"Stitch, Sew, Cut, Pull."

She said these lines over and over as she worked. As Michael smashed through the walls, and the radio played loudly, Nancy noticed a tune that came out through all the commotion. She eventually started putting her slogan into a rhythm and it soon followed a small song in which both Michael and Nancy sung too as they worked.

"Stitch, Sew, Cut, Pull, stitch, sew, cut, and pull, stitch, sew, cut, pull, stitch, sew, I'm alive! Stitch, Sew, Cut, Pull, stitch, sew, cut, and pull, stitch, sew, cut, pull, stitch, sew, I Tried! Stitch, Sew, I'm Alive!" Nancy sung as she stitched the patches onto the body. She then picked up the iron as she sung. "80 degrees, filled with vaporized. Iron pressings as wrinkles unfold. Off-grained fabrics tells a different tale, tailored frequencies need to be repaired."

Michael then chimed in as he worked on the fiberglass. "7AM is when the station plays its sounds. Listening to the speaker while the patterns pin into place. Scissors separate the yellow from the white. Good morning, small-town listeners."

"Thimbles coat my fingers. Feed dogs are jamming up. The thread comes in tangles. I see such pretty things!" Nancy sung as she worked on the sewing machine. The two of them joined in unison just as the radio broke into a chorus. "FM comes in different colors, I believe in the sewing machine, I've lost myself. Memories inside my heart are there to grieve. Stations and the needle help us fix himself! Ah, his voice, it speaks to us through the radio. Pressing spotted fabric on an ironing board. Losing bobbins under tables, is it so? Every day, it feels like seams are more than torn."

The day went on with Michael and Nancy working on Henry's body. Nancy did the brunt of the work. Stitching up Henry with kindness, because she was not getting any sleep and not eating enough. She was getting exhausted from her work. She was getting to the point where she just wanted to collapse and die. But she kept going, for Henry. Tears came from her eyes and blood came from here wrists. She pulled out one of the pins in her wrist and used it on the fabrics. She continued singing, just to keep her sprits up.

"Buttoned patchwork, thread that's tied in knots. Hand-sew everything with kind intention. Liquid sound waves pour from my eyes. My heart cries out to you in desperation. 7AM is when the station plays its sounds. Listening to the speaker while the patterns sew into place. Unmistakably, he'll return alive. His colors ought to show again!" Nancy sung.

Michael was busy stuffing the body and putting clothes on it. In the end, the two of them finished their home-sung song: "FM comes in different colors, I believe in the sewing machine, I've lost myself. Memories inside my heart are there to grieve. Stations and the needle help us fix himself! Ah, his voice, it speaks to us through the radio. Pressing spotted fabric on an ironing board. Losing bobbins under tables, is it so? Every day, it feels like seams are more than torn."

 **Day 4:**

Henry's body was starting to take form. They had the main shape of the body along with the head and limbs. The stuffing was already inside. Both Michael and Nancy realized that they may have overstuffed Henry with excess fiberglass, mattress foam, and couch stuffing. They did not worry about it because they knew they could easily take it out and start over. Michael had the clothes and began to dress Henry. Nancy was busy decorating the body with pretty colors. She wanted the body to look pretty, even more pretty than her. It was working, while she was working perfecting her husband, she was letting her own physical state go.

Once Nancy looked like a normal housewife with fluffy golden hair, and radian smooth skin. Now it was replaced with hair that was tangled and oily, and her skin was wrinkled like an eighty-year-old man. Her own clothes were ripped and torn, and she was getting very thin. Not only was she neglecting her own appearance, but she was also letting the house go. The wallpaper was ripped and torn, the windows were boarded up, and everything was dark. It had only been a week and already fungus and mold were already growing inside the walls. The whole place smelled of death.

Michael took no heed to these problems and continued to work on the body. He knew that everything had to be perfect. The body could not have a single imperfection, not a single tear. Otherwise, the spirit would not rest inside the body. It had to be perfect. Michael looked over at Nancy who was clearly getting ready to pass out.

"Nancy, do you want to rest?" he asked.

"No, I am fine. We have to keep going. We are almost done," Nancy replied as she fingertips on the hands.

Michael reached out his hand and held Nancy's. "We can finish it tomorrow. You look like you need a rest."

Nancy pulled back and continued working. "I don't know how long Henry can stay inside that radio. His soul is fading day by day. We need to finish it. For Henry.

Nancy started to place her head down as to fall asleep. Michael caught her before she fell over.

"It won't do Henry any good if he is alive and you are dead," Michael replied. "You should rest."

"I'm fine," Nancy replied. "Just make me some coffee."

Michael nodded as he stood up and walked over towards the kitchen. He went over to the coffee can and opened it. Several moths flew out as he realized that there were no coffee grinds inside.

"We're out," he replied.

"Forget it then. Just get me some water," Nancy replied.

Michael turned on the sink just as rusty water came out of the tap.

"Ew! I don't think you want this," Michael replied.

"Then get me some milk!" Nancy ordered.

"That might put you to sleep," Michael replied.

"Get me something to drink!" Nancy shouted.

Michael walked over to the fridge. It was off. He picked up the milk and smelt it. The smell was of rotten cheese mixed with a hint of ammonia.

"It's gone sour," Michael replied.

"Do we have anything to drink?" Nancy asked.

"No, we're out," Michael replied.

Nancy shook her head. Then she got back to work. "Doesn't matter then. We keep going. We keep pushing on!" Nancy stated.

"But Nancy…Your health," Michael replied.

"Forget it!" Nancy shouted. "Nothing matters now except for Henry."

"But," Michael replied.

"I said forget it!" Nancy barked.

"Okay, okay, what do you want me to do?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," Nancy replied. "Empty some of the stuffing out of the body so that the vessel looks like Henry."

"How much do you want out?" Michael asked.

"Figure it out!" Nancy stated.

"Will do," Michael replied as he began to do the task. He wasn't upset that Nancy had scolded him. Instead, he was quite glad that he had such a devoted worker that would do anything to save her love one.

 **Day 5:**

Nancy was sitting on the floor in the kitchen listening to the radio. The whole room was filled with black and white colors according to Nancy. She was looking over the design of Henry's vessel that was crudely drawn on some torn wallpaper. She then looked over and saw the body. She smiled at this.

"Only a few more days," she replied. "Just hang on my love. We will be united soon. Just hang on."

Michael was looking out the window making sure no one was watching them. He then went back to check on Nancy.

"This is taking to long," he remarked.

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.

"We have been in here for five days straight and we still don't have the vessel ready. What is taking so long?" he asked.

"This takes time," Nancy replied. "It has to be perfect."

"Let's just stitch him shut now! The body is all together perfectly. It will hold Henry's spirit! Let's do it now!" Michael stated.

"No!" Nancy stated. "It's not perfect! It doesn't look like Henry!"

"It doesn't have to look exactly like Henry," Michael replied.

"Yes, it does! It has to look like my Henry!" Nancy stated.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Because I said so! That's why!" Nancy stated.

"We've been in here for five days, Nancy!" Michael stated realizing that this simple task was taking too long to complete.

"I'm not keeping you in here like a prisoner. You are free to leave anytime you desire," Nancy replied.

"I'm not going to leave you," Michael replied.  
"Why? Everybody else has," Nancy replied.

"We're in this together. We need to stick together to the very end," Michael replied.

"Not with that attitude," Nancy remarked.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked getting a shocked look on his face.

"It really sounds like you don't want to be here right now," Nancy replied.

"I want to be done!" Michael stated.

"You are done! Leave! NOW!" Nancy yelled. "I'll finish this myself!"

"I'm not leaving!" Michael stated.  
"LEAVE!" Nancy yelled becoming a whole different person. Her eyes were bloodshot red, and her voice sounded like a demon.

"I'm not leaving!" Michael stated.

"I said leave!" Nancy yelled as she went over and tried to force Michael out. Michael then grabbed her by both of her wrists. She had sewing pins on them, so when he pushed down, he accidently pushed them inside her.

She let out a feeble scream as Michael pushed her against the counter.

"I killed for you? Remember that? I KILLED for you!" Michael stated.

"Michael?" Nancy asked actually getting scared of Michael's voice.

"We're in this together. No matter what. We're in this together." Michael replied.

Nancy nodded as Michael released her. He was shocked at himself. He took a few steps back as she swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"It's…. okay," Nancy feebly said.

"I haven't felt this way…since….my ex-wife," Michael replied.

"Did she push you over the edge?" Nancy asked.

"She did. She pushed me right over it and did not look back. Even when I begged for forgiveness," Michael replied.

"Where is she now?" Nancy asked.

Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Thinking about this brought back so many memories. He focused and brought himself right back to reality.

"She's gone," Michael replied.

"Gone?" Nancy asked. "You mean she's dead?"

"No, just gone," Michael replied.

"Do you know where?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, in fact sadly I still remain in contact with her," Michael replied.

"That must be a pain." Nancy remarked. "Would I like her?"

Michael laughed at this. "You guys would hate each other."

Nancy chuckled along side of him. Michael looked down at her wounds. "We should get that cleaned up," he replied.

"I'll take care of it," Nancy replied. "You get back to work."

Michael nodded as he watched Nancy slip into the bathroom. He shook his head at all the work that still needed to be done. He took a deep breath and moaned to himself.

"Don't worry. It will all be over soon," he mumbled to himself as he got back to work. "It will all be over soon."

Nancy closed the bathroom door as she turned on the sink to clean her wounds. Rust water flowed from the tap. Nancy took a dirty washcloth and placed it under the water. She then placed it under the wound. She let out a tiny scream as the blood soaked into the rag. She looked up at the mirror and noticed that it was cracked.

She stared a long time at her reflection. It was a perfect match. Her reflection was distorted, broken, and cracked. To Nancy, it looked like she was looking into the reflection of a dead person. A person who had no soul and was on the fast track to hell. She wanted to cry but she couldn't bring herself to tears. She had cried enough. The only thing she could do was feel sorry for herself.

The blood stained the rag. Nancy reached into her wrist and began to pull the pins out. Every time she removed one, the wound would reopen and drops of blood would drip onto the floor. She repeated this process two, three, four times. She placed the pins into the sink. She held the rag their to keep herself from bleeding out. She just at on the floor and began to think.

 _What am I doing? Look at me. I feel dead…How did it become like this? Why am I doing this to myself? Should I keep going?_

An image flashed into her head. It was one she could not erase. It brought her back to that night at the beginning of the week. The night she murdered her husband. It sent a wave of emotion over her.

 _This is it…this is how I atone for my sins. I took innocent life, now it must be repaid with mine. I have to bring my husband back. For his sake. He didn't disserve to die. I did._

Nancy thought about the moment when her husband would return to her. He would be brand new. He would be reborn. She on the other hand would be broken and destroyed mentally, physically, and spiritually. She knew after rebuilding Henry, she would die. She just hoped that she would be able to say good-bye before she left. She just wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She just wanted to say I love you.

 _I love you…._ She thought to herself.

"Nancy, are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Fine," Nancy replied. "I'll be right there."

"Hurry up!" Michael stated. "I can't finish this by myself!"

I'll be right there! Nancy stated as she stood up off the floor.

She looked at the mirror and gazed at it one last time. She knew what she had to do.

"I will bring you back, my love. You will come back to us. It will all be over soon," Nancy replied as she placed her hand on the mirror. "It will all be over soon."


	7. Chapter 7: Masks

**Day 6:**

Michael was going through the cabinets trying to find something to eat. Most of the stuff inside had turned stale. The only thing that was still edible was a box of pasta found in the back of the pantry. However, Michael remembered the state of the water, and decided not to eat it. He walked over towards the closet, hoping to find something edible. When he opened it, two huge rats came running out. He took a few steps back and let out a girly scream. He then shut the closet.

"Nancy!" Do we have anything edible to eat?" he asked. There was no response from Nancy. "Nancy! I am hungry! Do you have any more edible food in the house?" Still she remained silent. Michael walked over towards Henry's bedroom and went inside. There he saw Nancy holding the stuffed dummy of Henry. She was stroking his hair as if it was real. She was talking to it. Whispering words of hope. She was trying to find comfort inside an empty void.

"There, there, my husband. It will all be over shortly," she whispered as she gave him a kiss on the head.

"Nancy?" Michael asked.

Nancy closed her eyes and she came out of her trance. "What do you want?" she barked.

"We are out of food," Michael replied.

"Did you check the cabinets?" Nancy asked.

Michael nodded.

"What about the pantry?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, and the closet, and the refrigerator. We have no food," Michael replied.

"What about the cellar? Did you check there?" Nancy asked.

"Um…no," Michael replied.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid…." Nancy replied as she gently placed the doll on the ground. She stood up and approached Michael. "Stupid!" she shouted as she walked passed him.

Michael let out a sigh. "It will all be over soon," he whispered to himself. He followed Nancy into the cellar. It was a dark and cold place where no light shined through. Michael could hear the sounds of rats moving in the shadows, and the sounds of flies buzzing in the distance. Michael swung his hands in the air as if he was trying to avoid some invisible force; to Nancy he looked like a fool trying to swat away bugs.

"Ugh! When was the last time you were down here?" he asked.

"A long time," Nancy replied.

"Is there anything edible in here?" Michael asked.

"Here," Nancy replied as she handed him a bag. "Henry bought this last week before he…."

"Is there anything edible in here?" Michael asked.

"It should be fine," Nancy replied. "Just throw out anything that is spoiled."

Michael nodded as he began walking out of the cellar. Nancy took one step forward and placed her foot into something sticky. When she raised it, she realized that it was a bunch of dead flies. She made a disgusted face as she took another step back. This time she stepped on a rat. However, it didn't move. It didn't make a sound. It just laid there, motionless. She turned and saw that it was dead, not from blunt force trauma from her foot, but something else. It looked as if it died of old age. Nancy looked around the room in the darkness and heard nothing. No sounds of flies buzzing or rats scurrying around. It was just silence. She took several steps forward, trying to get out of the place. Each time her feet smeared fly guts all over the floor. When she walked out, she closed the door behind her and never looked back.

Nancy walked across the hall and confronted Michael at what she had saw.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

"See what?" Michael asked. "I couldn't see anything down there."

"The bugs, the rats, they were all dead," Nancy replied.

"What?" Michael asked looking very confused.

"Just look at my feet. I was just stepping in all of it," Nancy replied. She showed Michael the bottom of her foot. Michael just shook his head.

"There is nothing on there," he replied.

"What?" Nancy stated with a surprised expression. She looked down at her feet and saw that there was nothing under it but a few blisters and cuts. "But I saw bugs. I saw death. It was all over my feet!"

Michael shook his head and approached Nancy. He handed her a slice of bread. "Eat this," he replied. "You're tired, and you are not getting any rest. You are seeing things."

"I am not!" Nancy stated as she slapped the bread away.

"Oh come on! That was the only slice that wasn't moldy!" Michael stated as he went over and picked it up. He began dusting it off.

Nancy placed her hands on her head and sat on the floor. She began crying. Michael placed the bread in his pocket and approached Nancy giving comfort to her.

"Am I crazy?" she asked.

"No, you're not," he replied.

"Then what is going on?" she asked.

"You're just tired," Michael replied.

"I just want it to be over. I don't think I can take any more of this," Nancy replied.

Michael took hold of Nancy's arms and encouraged her to go on.

"We're almost done. Just a few more adjustments and you husband can come back to you, whole again. Listen! Do you hear that radio? Do you hear the frequency? That is your husband calling to you! He wants you back. He wants to love you. He missed you. Do you miss him Nancy?" Michael asked.

"I do," she replied.

"Then let's not keep him waiting. We will be finished by tomorrow and then we will bring him back," Michael replied.

"Alright, let's finish this!" Nancy stated.

"First have something to eat," Michael replied as he handed her a slice of bread.

"Is this all we have?" Nancy asked.

"Unless you want me to go and stew up some rats?" Michael asked. Both Michael and Nancy burst into laughter at this statement. Nancy then gave him a look. Her expression on her face looked as if she was trying to say: **Are you serious?** "I was kidding," Michael replied. "There is some pasta upstairs in the cabinet. Maybe I can sterilize the water and heat some of it up."

Nancy smiled at this as Michael walked towards the kitchen. She was about to follow him when something caught her attention. It was a buzzing sound coming from the living room. She approached very cautiously and went inside. She tried to turn on the light, but the electricity was off. She followed the sound until she came to the source. It was a fly buzzing around on the window sill. It was trying to fly away but it was failing. Nancy looked closely and saw that it was dying. It buzzed a few more times before it dropped dead on the sill.

She did not think that much of it until she saw another one at the end of the sill. She looked down on the floor and saw two more dead flies. She looked over further and saw more dead flies. It kept going until she noticed a trail of dead flies going from the living room all the way to the kitchen. She went inside and saw the trail ended right where Michael Simmons the Second was standing. He did not even notice it until Nancy brought it to his attention.

"Do you see it?" Nancy asked.

"See what?" Michael asked.

"The flies. The dead flies," Nancy replied.

Michael looked all over the room and did not see anything. "I don't see anything, Nancy, where are the flies?"

"Right by your boots," Nancy replied.

Michael took a few steps forward and found nothing. "Nancy, there is nothing there."

"But I see it," she replied.

"You're just hungry. Sit down and let me cook something for you. We will eat and get back to work," Michael replied.

"But," Nancy replied.

"Just sit down and relax. In the end, you will be fine," Michael replied as he pointed to the chair.

Nancy, trusting Michael, sat down and ate his dinner. Afterwards, she felt better and the food was delicious.

 **Day 7:**

The sounds of the radio played throughout the shattered remains of the Elsner house. Voices of men, women, and children echoed throughout the darkness as if they were searching for someone. Nancy sat on the floor of her bedroom and began painting the stuffed vessel of Henry Elsner. She painted a black smile across the cloth and she added different types of colors across the body. She did this to make Henry look pretty. As she was coloring, paint was smeared all over the floor. Color was everywhere. In Nancy's eyes, it was beautiful. In the first time in a long time, she felt happiness. The colors were so beautiful. They made her feel so alive.

Michael walked into the room and was happy at what he saw. He knelt at the feet of Henry's vessel. The chamber was ready. The cloth replica looked like a cloth dummy stitched together with rags, sheets, and old clothing. It was dressed up in a black business suit, and it was wearing spectacles. Just like the ones Henry used to wear. The details were spot on. All the way down to Henry's hazel eyes. The body was perfect and most importantly, it was ready.

"The time has come!" Michael stated. "The vessel is ready!"

"Then let's transfer the soul now!" Nancy stated.

"Not yet," Michael replied.

"What? Why do we have to wait? You said the vessel was ready!" Nancy stated.

"I know, it is ready, and we will perform the ceremony tonight!" Michael stated.

"Why can't we do it now?" Nancy asked.

"We're going to celebrate all the hard work we have done," Michael replied. "We have been working non-stop for weeks. We deserve this."

"But what about Henry's soul?" Nancy asked.

"Look around you. The colors are all around. He's alive in this room, Nancy. Don't you see?" Michael asked.

Nancy looked around the colors in the room. She saw and felt them. She was at peace. "Just a few more hours, and we will be together again."

"Come on! Into the kitchen. I made something for you," Michael replied. Nancy followed Michael into the kitchen. She got the surprise of her life. When she walked in the kitchen was not in disgusting array. Instead, the table was set upright and covered with a beautiful tablecloth. Candles were lit, and a dinner of bread and wine was prepared at the table. Nancy almost cried at the sight.

"It's not much. We were out of almost everything. But I did my best and tried to make it work. What do you think?" Michael asked.

Nancy ran up and hugged Michael. "It's beautiful!"

"It's not much," Michael replied.

"It's enough. Thank you, thank you for everything you have done," Nancy replied.

Michael smiled at this as he hugged Nancy back. That evening the two of them at the bread and drank wine. The two of them laughed and partied throughout most of the night. They danced to the songs being played on the radio, they talked about the good old days, and they drank lots and lots of win. Nancy believed that this was the best night of her life. It was near midnight that Michael stood up from his nearly drunken state and made a toast.

"To Henry Elsner! Seven days of misery finally come to an end. A beautiful transformation is coming. One that will bring about a resolution to a being wronged. To Henry Elsner and the future!" Michael shouted as he held up a glass of wine.

"To Henry and the future!" Nancy chimed in.

Thirty minutes later, they were busy setting up Henry's body. They placed it in the chair in the living room. Several candles were lit as the radio played its tune. Michael spread out several old newspapers across the floor while he was saying a chant in Latin. In a matter of minutes, they had transformed the living room into a satanic chamber.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Nancy asked.

"Oh, it is going to work," Michael replied.

"How do you know?" Nancy asked.

"I have seen it done before," Michael replied.

"When?" Nancy asked.

This caused Michael to have a flashback. A flashback to that night. There was a fire, a crystal orb that was smashed, a woman screaming on the floor while another woman was shouting **Come into me!** He also remembered the sound of a child crying and the girl that dammed circus girl! He took a deep breath and pulled himself together.

"Focus," he whispered to himself. "Remember your purpose."

"What?" Nancy asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Michael replied as he remembered Nancy's question. "It was a long time ago. I saw it done and it worked. I know what has to be done."

"Then let's do it," Nancy replied.

Michael nodded his head as he faced the body. The room was set, and the vessel was ready. Michael turned his head to Nancy and nodded. "It's time. Turn the radio on loud, and let the music fill the air."

Nancy flipped the switch and the radio began blasting music across the entire house. Michael raised his hands in the air and began speaking: "For those who are lost and those who are forgotten. This is for Henry who's in hell rotting. Come out ye spirit and fulfill your deed. Too hell they go…God Speed!"

Nancy took a few steps back and started to get scared. Never before had she seen Michael so determined, so dark. Wonders began happening around her, something that no human being could explain. The room lit up with color. It flashed before her eyes like a perfect storm. They were beautiful according to Nancy's perception. The candles blew out as Michael shouted at Nancy. "Turn the radio louder!"

Nancy cranked the volume up. The more she turned it up, the more colors she saw. The colors lit up the entire house. Every inch of darkness was extinguished in the light. The music echoed loud as the soundwaves tore through the house. The sound reached outer limits of the Elsner's home and it poured out onto the street. People passing by stopped and gazed upon the house. It was once full of darkness, but now it looked as if the house had come alive again.

Michael chanted as the colors and frequency's mixed inside the vessel. "The soul comes alive as the soundwaves move decently. Hear my voice, Henry, my voice is mixing frequencies. Do you hear me Henry?"

" _Yes…Yes…,"_ a voice said in a form of static.

"Did you hear that Nancy?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I did," Nancy replied. She approached the vessel and reached her hand out. The vessel in turn reached it's hand out and gently took hold of Nancy's hand. "Henry, is that you?"

" _Yes…. Yeses…. Yesssssssssssssssss…."_ the staticky voice said.

"What is my name?" Nancy asked.

" _Nancy…Nancy O'Connel,"_ the voice replied.

"Do you know who you are?" Nancy asked.

" _I do…I do remember…It's been so long. I remember…. I remember what you did to me. I remember. You tried to kill me, but you failed."_ The voice stated.

Nancy pulled back at these words. Something was not right. The voice was there and so was the colors but Henry. Something was off.

"Michael, what's wrong with him?" Nancy asked.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"That…that is not my husband. That is not Henry Elsner!" Nancy stated.

"It is!" Michael shouted. "Just look at the color!"

She did. She got in close and examined the colors of the vessel. They were **Black and White…Black and White…Black and White…Black and White.** Just like the colors of her husband. However, as she leaned in closer, the colors began to change. They went from black and white to **Blue, Green, Yellow, and Red.** The colors were mixing everywhere. These were not Henry's colors. They never were, and they never will be.

"That is not my husband!" Nancy shouted.

"Give it a chance! You might like it!" Michael shouted.

Nancy turned and faced the vessel. She used her synesthesia to discover the truth. Someone was inside that vessel. Someone was manipulating her to build the vessel, but who? The further she dug in, the more she discovered. One word came to mind as her jaw dropped open at the truth. It was mask.

"Michael, what did you do?" Nancy asked.

Michael turned and stared at Nancy. He gave her a look full of sadness. He placed his hand on her shoulder and took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry, Nancy Elsner, I am so sorry." He then placed his hand on the vessel. Colors burst around him like fireworks and the radio exploded with sound. Nancy screamed as she took hold of the vessel. Her touch electrocuted her and shocked her across the room. She was knocked out by a blow to her head. She collapsed on the floor in a pile of old newspapers.

 **Day 8:**

Nancy awoke in the living room. Gone were the colors and sounds of the previous night. Gone were the fantastic dinner that Michael had made her. Gone were the laughs, the songs, and the good times. They were all gone, and they were replaced by a never-ending sadness. This caused Nancy to despair as she crawled over to the radio. It was broken. It looked as if it exploded from the inside. The speaker was torn, and the dial was ripped off. Nancy sat next to it as she clutched her bleeding arm.

She could hardly remember what events happened last night. She remembered touching the vessel and the singeing pain it had caused her. She then remembered that the body was alive, but it was not her husband. It was something else. Something Michael kept hidden from her. Something that was masked.

 _What have I done? What did Michael make me do?_ She thought to herself. She then looked around the room and realized that Michael was no where to be seen.

"Michael? Where are you?" she asked as she tried to feel her way around the room. It was totally black. She could even see the blood coming out of her arm. Her whole house was shrouded in darkness. A darkness Nancy had never seen before. It scared her.

"Michael, where are you? Answer me!" Nancy stated as she crawled on the floor. "Please Michael, don't leave me, I don't want to be alone."

Suddenly, there came a sound from the kitchen. Nancy used her ears and followed it. She crawled inside and was socked at what she saw. It was the vessel alive and well. It looked like a man except the body was made completely out of rags. When it faced her, Nancy noticed that the eyes were that of color and when it spoke color poured out of the mouth like a rainbow.

"Do we have anything to eat?" it asked as it looked around the refrigerator.

Nancy got to her feet and faced the creature. "Who are you?"

"Someone who is very hungry," it replied as it went through the cabinets. "Ah! Here we go!" The creature picked up a loaf of stale bread and began to eat it. "Oh, sorry, I really like bread. It is kind of a weakness of mine. Want some?"

Nancy was not in a charitable mood. She picked up a chair and was about to throw it at the creature. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Okay, no need to get violent. I will tell you who I am," the creature replied as it began to shapeshift. It transformed into someone that Nancy knew. Someone close to her. It transformed into Michael Simmons the Second.

"You're Michael?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, or what's left of him. Poor Bastard died ages ago, around 1928. That guy did not have a chance," it replied.

"That's impossible!" Nancy stated. "We worked together. We committed those murders together!"

"Uh! Correction, you committed those murders. You and you alone." The creature stated.

"No, don't blame this on me! You shot and killed Veronica Parson!" Nancy yelled.

"Well, you see, that's your perception. It's what you made it seem like so that you wouldn't have to live with the guilt. However, the more you killed, the less you blamed on me and the more you blamed on yourself," the creature replied.

"How did I kill them? How the fuck did I kill them?" Nancy asked getting enraged.

"Well, now that was me or Michael I can say. I used Michael's memories to find where he used to stash his 'kill boxes'. Inside there was everything you need to eliminate a person: Guns, rope, and bullets. You used that to commit the murders. All you needed was a van to transport you places, and that was easy to get. Slap a few hundred bucks down and you can rent one with ease," the creature replied.

"Why did you do this?" Nancy asked.

"Correction, Nancy, why did YOU do this?" the creature asked.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Nancy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Vengeance," the creature replied. "I owed Parson and Elsner a bloody grave and you were there to help me."

"Why me?" Nancy asked.

"Because I knew you could do it. I knew you were the only one strong enough to commit the murders. After all, you did try to kill me before," the creature replied.

"I never met you before the beginning of this year!" Nancy stated.

"Oh, we have met before. Remember Nancy? The fight in the basement? The colors that you saw? Do you remember?" the creature asked.

Nancy then had a flashback to that moment. She remembered Frances Elsner attacking her. She also remembered that she was wearing overalls like a handyman. She also remembered the color coming out of Frances when she shot her.

"That was you?" Nancy asked. "You tried to control Frances!"

"Not control. I never tried to control Frances Elsner. We're friends her and I. We go way back. She and I were going to fix the world and rid it of Parson and Elsner, but then you got in the way." The creature stated.

"You killed my husband!" Nancy stated.

"What's with the blaming on me! I just pushed you in right direction! That's all! I did not kill those people!" the creature stated. "Besides, the world will be better off without Henry Elsner. Trust me, I know."

Nancy just hurled the chair at the creature in anger. "ASSWHOLE!" she yelled as she attacked. The creature blocked her move and slammed her body against the wall. It was so powerful that it made a huge hole.

"Because you helped me, I am in a generous mood. I am going to let you live as long as you help me take revenge on the rest of the shit heads that ruined my life! What do you say Nancy? You in?" the creature asked.

Nancy just slammed her hands into the head of the vessel. The creature dropped her, and she crawled away.

"Don't make a mistake Nancy! Do you know who you are dealing with?" the creature asked.

Nancy didn't answer. She just took the sewing machine and hurled it at the vessel. The creature caught it and threw it right back at her, striking her in the face. She fell to the ground and tried to crawl away. She looked up at the creature and pleaded with it.

"Michael, are you in there? Do you hear me? If you do, please for my sake. Fight him!" Nancy pleaded.

The creature laughed at this. "Michael is not there. He was never as courteous with women until I molded him that way. He is not going to save you. No one is."

"Why did he help you?" Nancy asked.

"I'll let him tell you personally," the creature replied. The creature then glowed blue as the body began to change. Instead of looking like a raggedy mess, the creature looked like a human being. Instead of the creature standing in front of her, Michael Simmons the Second stood with his arms outstretched.

"Why?" Nancy asked. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I had no choice," Michael replied. "I made a promise years ago, and I have to keep it."

"What was so important that you would force me to commit murder?" Nancy asked.

"Vengeance!" Michael shouted. "…And I am not talking about the shit heads the creature wants. I am talking about Frances and Henry Elsner. They destroyed my life!"

"What did they ever do to you?" Nancy asked.

"She kicked me out. She had me killed! This was her fault!" Michael shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy, I lied. I lied about the creature, the vessel, and my identity. My name is not Michael Simmons the Second. Simmons is my mother's maiden name. My real name is Michael Elsner, but my friends call me Junior. I am Henry's father," Michael replied.

"No, no that's impossible!" Nancy shouted.

"He married a swell gal," Michael replied. "I bet you two would be happy if you haven't met me. I'm sorry I had to do this, but I had no choice. For your sake, just give up. I did."

Michael then disappeared into the cloths of the vessel. The creature emerged and faced Nancy, pinning her against the wall.

"I have what I want, and now I will go away. For your sake, pledge allegiance to me and I will spare you. You will never have to see me again as long as you live. You will go on with your life as if nothing had happened. You won't suffer the consequences of what you did. Just pledge allegiance and you shall live," the creature replied.

Nancy listened closely and knew she could not trust the creature. He lied to her before, so what stopped him from lying again. Nancy relaxed and placed her hands on her side. She let them droop as she reached over and picked up a pair of scissors. She stabbed the creature in the left leg and drew the scissors down to make a huge gash.

The creature screamed as the color flashed out of his leg. The vessel had been cracked. The creature threw Nancy across the room as it reached down to stop the bleeding.

"Oh! That was a big mistake!" the creature yelled.

Nancy crawled over towards the basement. She opened the door and fell down the stairs. The creature, loosing consciousness, knew he had to fix the vessel before it drained out. He shouted at the top of his lungs as Nancy laid at the bottom of the basement stairs.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" it shouted. "THERE IS NO PLACE YOU WILL BE ABLE TO HIDE. YOUR SINS WILL CATCH UP WITH YOU! EVERYONE YOU KILLED WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER! HENRY, JOHN, VERONICA, and of course…. the baby! YOU WON'T ESCAPE JUSTICE! YOU WILL BURN FOR THIS NANCY! YOU HEAR ME? YOU WILL BURN!"

Nancy just laid on the bottom of the stairs. Tears swelled in her eyes as she realized what she had done during the past few months. She had flashbacks on the night she found the 'kill box' and rented the van. She had flashbacks of the night Veronica Parson was killed. Her mind raced back to Michael holding to gun, to herself holding the gun. Everything was wrong.

She then went back to the night her brother John was murdered. Instead of seeing herself as the victim who accidently shot her brother to death. She saw herself through the eyes of reality. That night, she broke into the station and when John saw her, she shot him. The images kept switching back in her mind from Michael to Nancy. She couldn't tell which one was real and which one was false.

She then thought back to the night she murdered her husband, Henry Elsner. Instead of being an accident, emotions boiled up inside of her. She thought of her hatred. The hatred that her husband had rightfully disserved. But then, she thought of his eyes and how they begged for forgiveness and compassion. She thought of his kindness and this made her cry.

 _He was sorry for everything. He did love me. It wasn't him that caused all my misery. It was myself. I caused their deaths. I killed them._ Nancy thought to herself.

Finally, she thought of the baby she murdered in Veronica's womb. She had thoughts that did not enter her head until now. She saw what Henry and Veronica did. She saw the deal Veronica made with Henry. The child was not of Henry's seed, but of Henry's love. Henry was going to adopt the child as if he was his own. He was doing this to help Veronica and to give Nancy someone who she could love her infinity and the child would return the favor.

The thought of this caused Nancy to scream out loud and go basically insane. Everything she had done was of her own doing. If she left it alone, good things would have happened to her. However, she had to selfishly take it away. Piece by piece, she ripped it away. She could have stopped but her emotions and her hatred got the better of her.

She then thought of what would happened to her. She wasn't worried about the law because in her eyes, she had no point of going on anymore. No one in the world would love her: Not Henry, not the child, and not her brother. She was alone now and forever. She thought about her parents and everything they had done for her. She thought about turning to them for help, but then she remembered her brother. She knew her parents would turn her back as soon as they realized what she had done. There was no escaping judgment.

Nancy turned on her side and saw the lifeless body of Henry Elsner. It was rotting away up to the point where flowers were growing out of it. The body was decomposing and becoming fertilizer to whatever seeds were laced on the ground. The basement floor had become a burial plot for Henry Elsner. It looked peaceful.

Nancy crawled over to her husband and placed her hand on his face. It was cold, and it felt like wet dirt. She began to cry as she realized that there was no way he would ever speak to her again. There was no way to ask for forgiveness, and there was no way to take it back. She placed her head down next to his body and she tried to find peace, but there was none. All that was left was just a restless turmoil that was building up inside of her. She knew what she had to do.

She stood up on her feet and walked over to the shelves. She picked up an old piece of paper and began to write on it. The words poured out on the page like her tears coming out of her eyes. She placed her emotions on the page in a final goodbye to the world. The paper read:

"Whoever may read this letter,

As you may already know, my name is Nancy Elsner. I have nothing left but my deepest regrets. I was certain my love was still alive. I heard the colors of his voice in the radio, I swear. It wasn't until I came to realize that every voice happened to be black and white. Males, females, young and old, none of these voices came from my love, yet they all played in monochrome, just like his. Flickering... back and forth, back and forth, between blacks, whites, and an array of different colors – I soon realized that I had only fooled myself. Even today, after I've remembered every detail of that night, I find it impossible to believe that I could've been capable of such monstrosities. Death is the only punishment suitable for me, I believe. I owe him so much. My greatest apologies – even giving my own life – will never be enough to grant me forgiveness, but it's the least I can do."

She let out her last cry as she folded the paper up and placed it in her dress pocket. She then walked over to a corner in the basement. She picked up a long-tangled rope that was being uses in storage. She took it and began untangling it. One thought was on her mind as she fastened the rope into a noose. She smiled as she pulled a chair over from the side. She placed it in front of Henry's body. She then threw the rope over a beam, and place it evenly across her body. She lined the noose up with her neck.

With a heavy heart, she took her first step onto the chair, and then another one. The chair wobbled, almost making her fall off. She took hold of the noose to steady herself. Blood poured from her arm as she placed the noose around her neck. She looked down at the body of her husband. He looked so peaceful, so happy.

 _Looks like he finally has found true happiness._ Nancy thought to herself. _Far away from me._

She looked down and took her first step off the chair. It wiggled, and the noose tightened around her neck. Emotions rushed forth as she remembered everything she and Henry used to do. She was sorry for what she had done to him. But there was no turning back now.

Before she took she second step, she whispered her final words: "FM comes in different colors, I believe. In the sewing machine, I've lost myself. Memories inside my heart are there to grieve. Color-coded by the love he gave to me. Ah, his voice, it speaks to me through the radio. Pressing spotted fabric on an ironing board. Losing bobbins under tables, is it so? Every day, it feels like seams are more than torn…. Wherever you are Henry, just know I'm sorry…. forgive me." She took her second just as the chair collapsed under her. The rope strung her up. Nancy placed her hands on her side as the noose choke the life out of her. She kept her eyes on the body of her husband, never once taking them off from him. This was for him. This was justice.

The rope snapped her neck. The life began to drain from her system. With her final breathe, she whispered to her lover. "I love you." With another snap, Nancy placed her head down and faded into eternal blackness. The body of Nancy Elsner hung from the ceiling as the body of Henry Elsner rested at her feet. It was a fitting end to both lovers to promise to be together until death did they part. The afterlife was waiting for them. Either for an eternal reward or an eternal punishment. Time had no meaning as Nancy slipped from this life right into the next.

Nancy woke up in darkness. She felt around trying to find anything. She could not. Her neck felt like it was on fire and her arm was starting to swell up. Nancy felt as if she was dead for a thousand years, yet she could move, talk and breathe. Nothing stirred in the darkness. Nancy tried to stand up and signal anyone who would hear her.

"Hello?" she asked in desperation.

No one came.

"Hello!" she shouted again hoping someone would hear her in the darkness. But no one came.

She collapsed to the ground and began to despair as Nancy realized that she was all alone. This was her punishment. This was her hell. She was right, there was no escaping justice. She banged her fist on the ground wailing out in pain. She kept doing this until she heard a whisper. She stood up and tried to find where it was coming from. She followed the voice until she came to a glass wall. She placed her hand on it just as a shadow approached from the other side.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The shadow placed its hand on the glass. It began to take shape. First, it turned into a reporter, then a homeless girl. Nancy stared at it until it morphed into its final form. It was the shape of a police officer.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Dachshund," the shadow replied in a static voice.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm looking for answers," the shadow replied.

"For what?" Nancy asked.

The shadow remained quiet. It closed its eyes as the shadow began to morph again.

"What are you looking for?!" Nancy screamed at the top of the lungs. The glass cracked and shattered revealing a figure of herself.

Nancy took a few steps back, horrified at what she was seeing. The figure approached her in a sleek seductive way. The figure placed its hand around Nancy's neck and smiled in a very deceptive way.

"Who are you?" Nancy asked.

"Why I am you! Well, a reflection of you. I'm you under different circumstances," the reflection replied.

"What? How is this possible?" Nancy asked wondering why she was questioning her own reflection.

"I'm you from another time. A time where you didn't do those horrible things. I am a better you," the reflection replied.

"So, you're a spirit?" Nancy asked.

"Call me a spirit, call me an apparition, hell, just call me your conscious. Doesn't really matter anyway," the reflection replied as it looked at Nancy's bleeding arm. "Oh! You should get that looked at. Don't want it getting infected. You should do it before it looks any worse than it is. With a few stiches, I am sure it will return to it's normal self."

"Doesn't matter," Nancy replied as she turned away from the spirit.

"Why?" the reflection asked.

"Because I am in hell and you are here to torment me forever," Nancy replied.

"Oh! You're not in hell," the reflection replied. "This place is known as limbo. A sort of purgatory, you know, for souls like you."

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked. "Souls like me?"

"People who just don't cut it," the reflection replied.

"What do you mean don't cut it? I killed four people! I can never be forgiven!" Nancy stated. The reflection then slapped her in the face.

"Hey! Never say never!" the reflection stated. "You still have some fight in you! You still have a chance!"

"No, I don't! It's over and there is nothing I can do about it!" Nancy stated.

"That's Michael Elsner talking in you," the reflection replied. "He has taken over and twisted your mind. There is hope, there is always hope."

"Well, sorry if I don't see it!" Nancy stated.

She walked over to the side. She wanted to hold onto the hope that the reflection was saying. But she didn't know if she could trust it. She was already betrayed by one apparition. She knew it was possible that she cold be betrayed again.

"You don't trust me, do you?" the reflection asked.

"It's hard to trust anyone these days," Nancy replied.

"Well, you are you, and there is nothing I can say or do that can change your mind," the reflection replied. "I'm offering you the chance to redeem yourself. You only get one chance. Are you willing to take it?"

"What will happen to me if I do?" Nancy asked.

"There is no guarantee that you will gain a reward or escape punishment. What I am offering you is peace and a tidy resolution. That is all I can offer you," the reflection replied. "What do you say?"

Nancy mind raced. She thought about how she disserved to burn in the fiery pits of hell. On the other hand, she wanted a chance at redemption. Not just to save her own skin, but to stop whatever she created back in her small home in Illinois. She knew what she had to do.

"What do I have to do?" Nancy asked. Just as she said this, the whole world started to shake. "What's going on?"

The reflection peered into the glass and saw a police man looking back at itself. The reflection turned away and grabbed Nancy by the hand.

"You in or out?" the reflection asked.

"In!" Nancy stated as the world around her began to fall apart.

"Then let's go! We have to get out of here before it finds us!" the reflection stated.

"Who?" Nancy asked.

"Whoever is controlling Michael Elsner!" the reflection stated. "Come on! Everything is fading! We have to go!"

Nancy began to run. She could not escape the gaze of the police man who was watching her.

"Who is that?" Nancy asked as she ran.

"The protagonist," the reflection replied. "Here is here to right the wrongs that have been done!"

"Can he help us?" Nancy asked.

The reflection shook its head. "Not know, another time maybe."

Nancy turned and stared back as the police man disappeared. Nancy looked up and saw a mirror in the far away distance. It was cracked as light began to show through it. With one swing, the mirror shattered as a huge metal bat came flying towards them.

"What the fuck is that!" Nancy shouted.

"Run! Just run!" the reflection yelled.

A realm of color opened up for them and they escaped just as the bat incinerated the world they were in. The protagonist watched all of this happen. He opened his eyes long enough to see them escape. He then disappeared through all the broken glass.

The creature was busy sitting on the floor sewing its own leg up. It had to be perfect. The vessel could not have any cracks in it. The creature then realized what had happened to Nancy Elsner. It also knew where she was going and who was watching her. It felt the call of the protagonist, and it was ready.

"So, you are trying to find me? Well, its too late for this world. You think Nancy is going to be able to stop me? Well, think again. If she tried any funny business, I will be ready for her!" the creature stated as it stroked the end of a metal bat. It then grew another limb out of its body and picked it up. The limb was made out a combination of color and static. It swung it around a few times smashing the wall, and the furniture.

"Just try and come at me Nancy! I'll be waiting for you! You hear me? I'll be waiting for you!" the creature shouted. It then turned back into Michael Elsner and continued to stitch up it's broken leg.


	8. Chapter 8: Endgame

The hallway was dark, and it felt like it would have gone on forever. Nancy and her reflection were walking down the hallway observing everything that was going on. Nancy was in awe at what she saw. Even though the place was dark, her synesthesia was letting her see color. She saw it streaking out of the darkest corners of the blackness. When she got closer, she could see figures moving back and forth in the blackness. Examining closer, she was able to see her brother. He was completely blacked out with only color pouring out of his mouth and eyes. She knew it was her brother because of that obnoxious voice of his. Oh, how she longed to hear that voice again. He was busy taking pictures in the blackness. His camera going off whenever he found something beautiful, and he felt like capturing it in film.

Nancy was him approach and take a picture of her. She did not seize up like usual. Instead, she watched as her brother smiled at her as color poured from his mouth as if he was throwing up rainbows.

"Hello, there, my pretty! Beautiful day out today! Isn't it?" he asked.

"It is, very beautiful," Nancy replied trying not to remind him of what really happened.

"Look at all these pictures I have taken! Oh! The boss will be pleased with this! Heck! Maybe he will even give me a promotion!" John stated as he went back to taking pictures.

"What's going on? Why is my brother here?" Nancy asked.

"Your brother found peace, he is happy here," the reflection replied.

"Is this heaven?" Nancy asked.

"Not quite," the reflection replied. "It's a rest stop for those souls still on the journey to perfection."

"Does he know I am here?" Nancy asked.

"He is aware that you are present, though not what you have done. He knows that you are here, just like the others," the reflection replied.

"The others?" Nancy asked.

The reflection pointed further down the hallway. Other souls from around the world began to glow through the blackness. Shadowy figures became whole right in front of Nancy. She observed their happiness, their joy, and their peace. The longer Nancy was there, the more she wanted to be with one of them. Nancy turned and saw two shadowy figures playing in what she assumed was a park. One was a young woman, and the other was a little boy. The way the boy acted in front of the woman, Nancy figured that the woman was his mother. Nancy looked closer and saw that the woman was Veronica Parson.

Veronica looked very happy playing with the little boy. Nancy realized who the child was, and she began to cry. The little boy saw this and ran over to her. In his hand was a little dandelion. He handed it her to Nancy, hoping that it would make her happy. Nancy took it from the child. The child smiled and ran back to his mother. The mother looked at Nancy and waved at her. Like John O'Connel, color was pouring out of their mouths and eyes.

Nancy turned to the reflection and asked a question. "What's with the color? Why can't I see their faces?"

"They are not meant for you to see," the reflection replied.

"What do you mean?" Nancy asked.

"You're not ready," the reflection replied.

"How can I become ready?" Nancy asked.

"Follow me," the reflection replied.

The two of them walked down the hallway. As they walked down, the shadowy figures became darker and darker. They also became more restless, and insecure. They were screaming and cursing as loud as the devil himself. Nancy was horrified by this.

"What is this place?" Nancy asked.

"People we loss," the reflection replied.

"Where are we going?" Nancy asked getting scared of the whole predicament. She saw herself spending the rest of her eternity in this place. However, this was not the case. The reflection led Nancy right to a door.

"We're here," the reflection replied pointing to the door.

"What is here?" Nancy asked.

"You have to find out yourself," the reflection replied. "This is where we part ways."

"Your leaving me to face this alone?" Nancy asked.

"You'll be fine," the reflection replied giving Nancy a smile.

"Will I ever see you again?" Nancy asked.

"Don't know, maybe sometime in the future," the reflection replied as it winked at Nancy. It then turned to glass and then shattered. Nancy shielded her eyes to avoid the glass. After this, she turned and faced the door. She placed her ear to it and listened. There was silence. Then, she heard the sound of typing. She listened closely as she heard the ding of a typewriter. She immediately pulled her head away and opened the door. When she went inside, she got the shock of her life. There sitting at a desk, right in front of her, was her husband: Henry Elsner.

He was busy typing on the typewriter. Crumbled up papers were scattered all over the floor. Unlike the other figures, Henry looked as if he was still alive. There was no color coming out of his mouth. He looked as if he was still alive.

"Henry!" Nancy shouted as she ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Nancy! Nancy wait!" Henry shouted. Nancy lunged at him and tried to grab his hand. Henry's hand immediately turned to color and almost disappeared. Nancy pulled back as his hand came back.

"Henry?" Nancy asked looking very concerned at Henry.

"Ugh! You're not ready," Henry replied as he picked up his chair and straightened it. He sat back down and began typing.

"Henry! I haven't seen you in a week!" Nancy stated.

"As it been that long?" Henry asked. "It feels like a lifetime. That's what happens when you die. Time dies with you."

"Do you know what happened?" Nancy asked.

"Yes," Henry replied sadly.

"Was it me?" Nancy asked.

"Kind of," Henry replied. "Yes, you pulled the knife, but something made you. Something evil."

"Your father?" Nancy asked.

"MY FATHER IS DEAD!" Henry boomed. This startled Nancy as she pulled away. Henry lowered his voice and calmed down. "It's not my father, Not anymore."

"What do you mean not anymore?" Nancy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Henry stated.

"You haven't wanted to talk about it for months! In all that time I was talking to a ghost! I don't even know how that is possible! I want answers! NOW!" Nancy stated.

Henry nodded as he realized he could not keep quiet any longer. "Alright I will tell you. I was born in 1923. My mother and my father did not get along. In fact, they hated each other, so much in fact that my mother killed my father. One night, in 1928, my father, drunk on moonshine went out with his mother and father to go to the clubs. Frances Elsner wanted to come, but Michael told her to stay home with me. Frances, enraged with being bossed around, took vengeance at my father. She went to his automobile and sabotaged it. That night, my father and my grandparents were in the vehicle together. Frances cut the breaks to the automobile, so it crashed in a fiery wreak. My father, dying in the flames, cursed Frances Elsner, and he wanted to get back at her any way he could. Someone heard his wish. Someone evil."

"Who?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know for sure. I call him 'the creature'. Other people I am sure have names for him or her. Know one really knows who this person is or where he or she came from. All we know, they crave destruction and death, and they will use others to fulfill their needs. It tried to possess my mother. But you stopped it. That is why it latched to you. It sees you as powerful." Henry explained.

"So, how do we stop it?" Nancy asked.

"The question you should really ask is how are YOU going to stop it?" Henry asked.

"I have to stop it?" Nancy asked.

"Why else do you think you are here?" Henry asked. "You are getting a second chance at life. You are only getting a few minutes. You have a chance to fix the wrong you have done. You have a chance."

"…And then what?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know," Henry replied. "I don't know what will happen in the end. I don't know if you will be redeemed or condemned. It's up to the judge to decide."

"What about your father?" Nancy asked. "Can I save him at least?"

Henry stood up and turned away from Nancy. "You can't save him. My father is gone."

"I can save him!" Nancy stated. "I was with him for the last few months, and he was kind to me. I felt something from him…I felt love. I know he is capable of this. I know it!"

"Nancy, that was something the creature used on you. It let you see something that you wanted to see. You wanted someone to love, and the creature gave him to you. My father is not like that. He died a drunk and sad man!" Henry stated.

"You never knew your father, I do. I know I can save him," Nancy replied.

"It's your soul on the line," Henry replied. "If you fail and the creature kills you. I may never see you again. Is that what you want?"

Nancy thought about it for a moment. She wanted to be with her husband forever in a peaceful reunion. However, she knew there was a chance to save Michael Simmons the Second. She could not leave him to be a slave to that creature, even though he betrayed and lied to her. She had to go in and save him.

"I'm going to stop that creature, and I am going to save your father. If I fail, just know that I love you, and I am sorry." Nancy replied.

Henry turned around and grinned at Nancy. "I love you too, and I am sorry for everything. I should have told you from the beginning. I love you Nancy, I love you."

Nancy closed her eyes just as a tear escaped one. She then opened them and ran up to Henry to give him a hug. He faded before she could even get near him. She was left alone in a room full of darkness. The air in the room started to go thin. She had a hard time breathing as she clamed her neck trying to find air. She passed out because of a lack of oxygen. When she awoke, she was sitting next to the dead body of Henry Elsner. The smell had caused her to come out of her eternal sleep. She sat alone in the dark and damp basement gasping for air.

Her neck hurt as if someone had parked a bus right on top of it. The noose was still tied around it tightly. She tried to pull it off, but to no avail. She looked up and saw that the rope had snapped. The rope was so worn that it could not handle the pressure of Nancy's weight. Nancy laughed at this because this meant she had got her second chance. She didn't disserve it, heck, she didn't really want it. But she had it, and she was not going to waste it. She was going to take out the creature with whatever strength she had left. Mere minutes was all it took for redemption or damnation. Nancy tried to stand up, however, when she put pressure on her arm, she nearly collapsed in pain.

She looked down and saw that her arm was still bleeding. In order to fix this, Nancy looked on the floor for a piece of cloth. She found an old handkerchief in Henry's pocket. She took it out just as she pulled out a needle from her own pocket. With some old thread, she was able to sew a patch on her bleeding arm. This caused the blood to stop flowing, and it caused her to be able to put support on it. After finishing this, she looked at the stairs. She then looked up at the door that was closed. She listened quietly to hear if the creature was stirring. She heard nothing. Quietly, she walked up the stairs. Her heartbeat was racing fast as she approached the top of the stairs. She placed her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. There was nothing but silence.

She reached out and took hold of the doorknob. She slowly turned it. The door creaked open slowly. Nancy flinched believing the creature had hear her. However, everything remained silent. Nancy slowly walked into the house. Everything inside was decaying, the whole place smelled as if someone had unearthed a cemetery and decapitated all of the bodies. The whole place was devoid of all light. It looked as if it was the place where Nancy was, in limbo. Nancy scanned the room for the creature, but did not find it.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a kitchen knife. She then moved into the living room to see if she could find the creature. When that failed, she moved on to her bedroom. She searched all over and came up empty handed.

 _I hope he did not leave._ Nancy thought to herself as she came into Henry's room. She opened the door and found it empty. The only thing that was in there was a cracked full-length mirror. She walked over to it with the knife in her hand. The mirror was dusty. It was impossible to see anyone's reflection out of it. Nancy wiped off some of the dust until she saw her face. As she did, the face of Michael Elsner became visible. Nancy turned around and ducked just as a metal bat smashed the mirror into bits. Nancy looked up and saw the creature standing in front of her, bat in hand. The creature was in the disguise of Michael Simmons the Second. It smiled at her.

"You know, Nancy, I never got to teach Henry how to play ball. Ugh! The curse of being dead! Hey! You want to play? Let me show you how it's done!" the creature stated. It pulled back on the bat just as Nancy started to run.

"First, you pull back and straighten yourself out!" the creature stated as it swung the bat. "Then the pitch!" The bat struck Nancy in the ribs. It threw her down the hall onto a pile of glass and wood. "It's a home run! The crowd goes wild!"

Nancy picked her self up and lunged at the creature. She tried to aim for the leg that she sliced up before. The creature saw this and grabbed Nancy by the hair.

"Like what I did to the old leg?" it asked. "You cut it up good, but a sewing machine, some old rags, and some elbow grease is all it took to fix it! Looks better than ever!"

The creature through her down on the floor and tried to step on her. Nancy rolled over several times to avoid it. She tried to go for the knife, but the creature kicked it across the floor just as it punched her in the face. Nancy slammed against the wall. Her nose began to bleed. She looked up as her vision was going blurry. The creature approached her to strike her again. Nancy dodged the blow.

"Michael! If you are in there! Resist!" Nancy stated.

"He can't resist! He is under my total control!" the creature stated.

"Michael! I know there is good in you! You helped me when I was in need! Let me help you!" Nancy stated.

"That was me! All me! Michael is not there! He belongs to me!" the creature stated as it swung the bat at Nancy's leg. She cried out in pain.

"Michael does not belong to anyone! He can make his own decisions! To serve you or not to serve you! It's his choice! Not yours!" Nancy screamed as she tried to punch the creatures face. This ended with her getting a bat to the rib cage. She crumbled to the ground. "Michael…please…help…me."

"He is not going to help you!" the creature stated as it kicked Nancy. "He sold his soul long ago to me. There is nothing he can do to free himself. He has no chance."

"He made a mistake all those years ago. There is still a chance! There is always a chance!" Nancy shouted.

"What makes you say that?" the creature asked.

"I'm still here!" Nancy shouted as she kicked the creature in the face. The creature grabbed Nancy by her noose and pulled her into the air. The noose began to choke the life out of her. The creature then began to use Nancy as a punching bag. Nancy moaned in pain. "Please…help…"

"No one is going to help you. You are going to die alone!" the creature laughed.

"Michael…If you're in there…I just want to let you know…. I forgive you," Nancy moaned.

The creature laughed at this. It pulled her close to its mouth. Nancy closed her eyes and feared the creature was going to end her. However, it didn't. Instead, Nancy heard a voice, so quiet and so calm, that mice are considered loud compared to the voice.

All the voice said was: "Gun."

Nancy knew that this was Michael Elsner voice. He was still inside the creature, and he was fighting to get free. Nancy kicked the creature in the groin and broke free. The creature let out a yell as he fell backward. It shook its head as four other limbs began growing on it's back. The creature placed the bat in one of its hand and began swinging it wildly. Walls and furniture began to break apart under the attack. They scattered across the room. The walls turned to powder while the furniture was reduced to splinters.

Nancy crawled on the floor until she found a gun. It was the same gun she used to kill Veronica Parson and John O'Connel. The weapon was about to claim another life just as Nancy pointed it at the creature. However, the creature saw this and swung the bat at Nancy's hand. There was a loud clank and then a bang. The gun flew out of Nancy's hand.

"Batter up!" the creature stated as it lunged at Nancy. Nancy picked up a splintered piece of wood and gabbed it into the creature's head. The creature let out a scream just as it flung Nancy across the room with one of its limbs. Nancy smashed into the wall and collapsed to the ground. The creature pulled the long piece of wood out of its head. Color began pouring out onto the floor.

"There can be no cracks! The vessel cannot be broken!" the creature stated.

Nancy woke herself up and stared at the basement door. An idea popped into her head, and it made her rush towards open door. The creature saw this and immediately tackled her. She tripped as she fell down the flight of stairs into the darkness. The creature stood on the top of the stairs and looked down into the basement. It thought about leaving Nancy in there. It thought about locking the door and letting her starve to death. The creature shook its head, realizing that it would never truly be over until Nancy Elsner was united with her husband. Slowly, it walked down the stairs, clanging the bat against the wall.

"Nancy, where are you?" the creature asked. "We have some unfinished business left! Come on! Show yourself!"

There was nothing stirring in the basement. Everything remained calmed and quiet.

"You know. I offered you a chance to live, but you rejected me! Why didn't you take the offer?" the creature asked. Suddenly, Nancy appeared out of the darkness holding a shovel. She smashed it into the creature's face.

"Because I don't like being lied too!" Nancy shouted as she slammed the shovel into the creature again. The creature took one more blow before it fought back. When Nancy swung it again, the creature used one of its limbs to block her. It grabbed the shovel and broke it in two. It then punched Nancy across the basement floor. She crashed into the back wall. She did not have anytime to recover as the creature grabbed her again and slammed her into several shelves that were hammered against the wall. The creature then smashed her face into the wall again and again.

After fifteen minutes of this brutal assault. The creature pinned Nancy against the wall in front of her dead husband. Her clothes were shredded, her eyes were black and blue, and blood was coming out of her nose, mouth, and arm. She could barely hold her face up as the creature stared at her.

"Look at you! So pathetic!" the creature stated. "You could have had it all, but you chose to be selfish! Selfish! Selfish! SELFISH! You have me! You were happy with me! Why did you want love from your husband? He was never going to give it to you! Why were you searching for something that you knew you couldn't have?"

"Because I was a fool!" Nancy stated. "I didn't need to go searching for my husband's love! He gave it to me willingly! I was just to blind to see it! I was blinded by the colors…YOUR COLORS!" The creature slammed Nancy into the wall again.

"You know I have to kill you now?" the creature remarked.

"Why?" Nancy asked. "Why did you kill Henry? What did he do to you?"

"Everything!" the creature stated. "They all took everything from me! All I ever wanted was to have my body back, and now that I have it I see no reason in keeping you alive!"

"I have a reason!" Nancy stated.

"What is that?" the creature asked.

Nancy placed a sewing needle in her hand. "Too suck me you son of a bitch!"

Nancy then jabbed the needle into the creature's eye. The creature screamed as it released her. Nancy tried to escape, but he creature was already on top of her. It grabbed the rope that was attached to Nancy's neck and began to yank on it. The creature placed its foot on Nancy's back as it pulled the rope. It was trying to break her neck.

"Why won't you die?" the creature asked.

Nancy started to lose consciousness. Her vision started to go dark just as the rope snapped. Nancy fell forward into the shelves while the creature fell backward against the wall. Nancy coughed as she tried to catch her breath. She looked on the floor and saw an open lockbox that her body had smashed opened. Inside, was the gun she used to paralyze Frances Elsner. The creature was getting up and was planning to attack her again. Nancy lunged at the box, and pulled the gun out. She pointed it at the creature, and the creature backed off. Nancy held the creature at bay. She did not know if there were any bullets left in the gun, and the creature was as clueless as her. It laughed as it transformed back into Michael Elsner. It dropped the bat and placed its hands in the air.

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed friend? Will you?" it asked.

Nancy pulled back on the hammer and fired at trigger. A bullet came rocketing out and struck the creature in the heart. Michael fell back a few paces, and placed his hand on his heart. He smiled as color poured out of his chest like a waterfall. His face was replaced by the creature, who was not happy at the situation, it looked more scared than amused.

"Ah! Fuck!" it shouted at the top of its lungs. Suddenly, the vessel exploded, sending shockwaves of color all across the basement. The explosion sent Nancy flying across the room. It was so powerful, that the foundation the house stood on cracked violently. The vessel was incinerated in the colors. When the tattered rags and dirty cloths fell to the ground, all that was left was darkness. The creature was gone, for now. Nancy looked across the room, and saw that it was slowly fading away. She turned to her side and saw Michael Elsner standing there.

She back up, afraid what he was going to do to her. All he did was grin as the fires of hell began to consume him. Nancy reached up and tried to pull him out, but Michael stopped her. He knew that this was his punishment for everything he did in his life. He smiled at her knowing in his heart that she was his only friend, willing to sacrifice her soul for his. He took comfort in this as he disappeared into the fire for all eternity.

Nancy closed her eyes as the fires roared around her. She nearly passed out because of all the heat. As she fell, she felt someone grab her and support her as she fainted. She looked up and saw her husband, Henry Elsner. He had his arm wrapped around Nancy's body in a comforting way. Nancy smiled at this because it was not the colors she was seeing her love, and it was not the colors stopping her from holding her love. It was him. The real Henry Elsner. Nancy began to cry as she hugged him back.

"Henry…." She whispered into his heart.

"I'm here," Henry replied. "I am here."

"It's over," Nancy replied.

"It is," Henry replied. "I am so happy at what you did."

"I love you, Henry," Nancy remarked with all your heart.

Henry smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, Nancy."

Suddenly, the radio kicked on, playing a soothing tune that echoed across the house. The music turned into color right in front of Henry and Nancy's eyes. It was a very beautiful sight. One that neither of them would ever forget. The two embraced as their souls faded from this life into the next. Their bodies would remain hidden in the basement until someone came to find them. Their bodies embraced forever, locked away in a makeshift tomb. They finally found what they were looking for, what they both wanted. They were together forever. They had both found their peace.


	9. Housewife Radio: Epilogue

May 18, 1951

 **Chicago Tribune**

 **WINNETKA MARRIAGE ENDS IN TRAGEDY**

Friday of last week, the bodies of Henry and Nancy Elsner were found dead in the basement of their home. Police were called to the residency after a concerned neighbor claimed they hadn't seen the couple for about a couple of months. The bodies were unidentifiable by sight at the scene, but were later confirmed to be the married couple. Both bodies were found on the floor of the basement in an embrace. Mrs. Elsner was found to have a rope tied around her neck. Police believed this is what caused her death. An autopsy reported Nancy's cause of death to be asphyxiation and was ruled a suicide. Henry's death was determined to be caused by gashes to the throat and face, resulting in exsanguination. It is estimated that the bodies have been dead for about five or six months. A supposed suicide note was found underneath Nancy's body.

This mysterious letter has left investigators puzzled, as it implies the wife, who appeared to be delusional, ended their marriage in a murder-suicide. Strangely enough, however, neighbors from the surrounding area claimed the Elsners were a perfect couple. They were happily in love, and there was never a sign of arguments or tension. Though over the last months of 1950, neighbors claimed to see significant mood changes in both Nancy and Henry Elsner.

The local store clerk had this to say about Nancy Elsner: "The last time I saw Nancy was about in November. She was at the store by cloth and sewing material. She looked different than usual. She was nervous, scared, and withdrawn. It was like she was a totally different person.

Another neighbor claimed to see Nancy that same day: "She was having a panic attack in the middle of the street. I walked up to her to help her, but she told me to get away from her in a most rude way. It looked as if she had gone insane."

The only evidence pointing to why Nancy may have murdered Henry leads us to Mr. Elsner's profession as a journalist. Henry resigned from his job at the Chicago Tribune suddenly and without reason. A coworker reported, "[Henry] sure seemed to be in a hurry about the whole thing, one could have guessed he was being held at gunpoint! He looked absolutely terrified!"

Edwin Berkeley, editor of the Chicago Tribune, claimed to see Nancy Elsner on that November day. "I was telling her to be careful. I guess she wasn't. It is not a coincidence that both these people are dead. First, my photographer, John O'Connel. Then, my star-writer, Henry Elsner, and then his wife Nancy. Someone was after them. I think it was the gangs. They murdered them and made it look as if the wife did it. There is no other explanation into what happened. It was definitely the gangs."

Another neighbor claimed to hear a commotion going on in the house in late November: "We all heard it. It sounded as if a bomb had gone off. I didn't know what to think of it. I personally thought that the house was abandoned."

In attempts to gather more information on the events leading up to Henry's death, investigators tried to contact Frances Elsner, mother of Henry, and only known relative of the Elsners. She never answered nor replied to their phone calls. Police are attempting to reach her at the state asylum. They are still working to get to the bottom of this case.

A police detective and a deputy were walking down the hallway inside the state asylum. They were being accompanied by a nurse. She led them down the hall to the room where Frances Elsner was staying. The nurse unlocked the door, and pointed inside.

"She is in there," the nurse replied.

"Are you coming in?" the deputy asked.

The nurse shook her head. "You're on your own."

"Is it safe in there?" the deputy asked.

The nurse simply replied. "Be careful. She's nuts."

The nurse walked away as the two officers went inside. The room smelled like death. The floor was littered with newspapers, stories written by Henry Elsner, while the ceiling was covered in rotary dial phones. The phones hung down from the ceiling by the chords. It was truly an eerie sight. France Elsner sat in a wheelchair in the middle of the room. She was stroking a black rotary dial as if it was a cat. She was mumbling a certain tune as the officers approached.

"Number after number after cry after cry. I'm a little dizzy but it's all Gonna end

Why, all the ones that I love have hung up the telephone. Time after time after time after time after…" she sung to herself.

"Frances Elsner?" the detective asked.

"I am here," Frances replied. "Who is asking?"

"I am a detective investigating the strange death of your son Henry," the detective replied.

"If your looking for someone to frame, it's not me. I have an alibi," Frances replied with a smile.

"We know its not you!" the deputy stated. "We just have a few questions about Henry."

"You want to know if it truly was a murder-suicide," Frances replied.

"How did you know?" the deputy asked.

"My friend told me," Frances asked.

"…And how did he know?" the detective asked.

"It knew because it helped commit the act," Frances replied. Both the deputy and the detective looked at each other with a shocked expression. They then looked back at Frances, who was chuckling to herself.

"Who committed the act?" the detective asked.

"I would love to tell you, but that will be spoiling it for you!" Frances shouted. She then began laughing hysterically. The phones hanging from the ceiling all began ringing at once. It wasn't a soft ring either, it was one of those really loud annoying rings. It was so loud; both the detective and the deputy could not hear each other speak.

"What's going on?" the deputy asked.

"It's coming back!" Frances shouted. "My friend is coming back! It always comes back! You can kill it! YOU CAN'T KILL IT!"

The deputy and detective looked in horror at what was unfolding in front of there eyes. The wires on the phones began to slowly drip off the ceiling. Each one wrapped around a body part on Frances Elsner. The wires than began to pull her into the air. There was a loud crack, as her back snapped into place. She placed one foot down on the floor, and then another. The wires were helping her stand, something she hadn't done in years.

Frances approached the two officers, laughing as the phones rang. The two officers were scarred. Standing in front of them was a life-sized marionette. They looked up and saw a shadowy figure controlling her. It was a figure, dressed in a suit, with bandages wrapped around it's face, and with six hands controlling all of the wires.

Frances bent down and smiled at the two. "Do you want to know the truth? I will tell you. IT KILLS!"

She laughed again as the two officers screamed. Both of them ran out of the room as fast as they could. Frances just stood there singing her favorite tune.

"Time and time again and again I'll only speak to you. And maybe you should give me back the love I gave to you. I've given up on any kind of hope that's left for me. The wires on the telephone are tangled around me!" Frances laughed.

Suddenly, the world around became cloudy and it started to fade away into the black. Police Detective Robert Dachshund awoke back inside the little office surrounded by boxes and boxes of old files. The vison ended as Robert picked himself out of the chair. A voice echoed in his mind and he tried to wake himself up. He heard the voice as clear as day. It said…

" **It's coming!"**

He was disoriented, unaware if he was in Denver or Winnetka. He felt his nose, and saw that it was bleeding. He looked around the room and found the camcorder. He walked over to it and began recording.

"My name is Detective Robert Dachshund," he panted. "I believe it is still Tuesday, September 5. Today I investigated the murder-suicide of 1950. It involves a young couple named Henry and Nancy Elsner. Henry's mother Frances was very abusive. She tried to focus all her so-called love onto Henry by keeping him away from the world. When Henry broke free, Frances tried to kill him. This led to Nancy shooting Frances paralyzing her. After this, both Henry and Nancy should have been happy, but they were not. Henry saw another woman behind Nancy's back, and no one told her that it was harmless. This caused her to get jealous and murder Veronica Parson."

The detective continued. "After this, Henry began withdrawn and Nancy depressed. Fear consumed her when she realized that she might loose Henry and that she could have been caught by the police. She murdered her brother when he discovered that it was her, and then she murdered Henry when her worse fears were realized that he was leaving her. Nancy's depression continued until she tricked herself into thinking that Henry could come back to life. For a week, she lived this lie, until the depression got to her and she killed herself."

"Now this brings me to an important question," the detective replied. "What does this have to do with Police Chief Martin Strong? He wasn't alive in 1950, and I don't think Frances Elsner lived that long to kill him. So how does this case relate to his death?"

An idea hit the detective like lightning. "The gangs, maybe they had something to do with this? It was said that Henry was investigating the gangs. Maybe they retaliated? Maybe this Simmons character is involved somehow? He was a hitman. Maybe the gangs hired him to do some dirty work back in 1950. They covered it up, and for all these years they got away with it. Now, Martin was investigating the cases and came up with something. Something involving Michael Simmons. Maybe he is descendant of someone famous, or maybe an officer botched that case up. I don't know for sure, but Michael Simmons the Second or Michael Elsner or Junior or whoever you want to call this guy, he is my only lead, and I am going to follow it until I find answers."

He then placed his hand on the camera and turned it off. "Detective Dachshund out!"


End file.
